I'm Pretty Sure I Never Wished for a Samurai
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Une revisite alternative d'évènements survenus durant l'épisode 12. Yukimura se retrouva dans une étrange situation et rencontre un Date Masamune qui lui est parfaitement inconnu...dans un monde où ils semblerait que les vœux peuvent devenir réalité.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : DateSana**

**Je Suis Certain De Ne Jamais Avoir Souhaité un Samouraï**

**Chapitre 1**

" Un seul événement peut éveiller en nous un étranger qui nous est totalement inconnu. Vivre c'est naître lentement."

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

***

Sanada Yukimura se demanda si c'était ça la mort, emprisonné vivant dans une tombe de lumière des kilomètres au-dessus du monde, sentant sa vie drainée à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait et la terre se fragmentait en ombre en dessous de son corps vivant. La mort était très certainement la seule récompense pour un homme qui avait essayé d'allé au-delà des limites humaines, cherchant la gloire haut dans le ciel. La lumière faisait mal, tordant ses pensées en souvenirs et transformant les ténèbres d'en dessous en quelque chose de malicieux alors que cela cascadait de sa terre natale et plus loin dans des terres inconnues.

Yukimura voulait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait et qu'il n'avait pas fait dans sa courte vie, bien qu'il soit incertain d'envers qui il devait s'excuser. Il sentait comme si il avait tant d'erreurs, n'avait rien accomplit, n'avait pas assez fait, n'était pas assez fort, peut être n'ayant pas assez d'esprit pour être l'homme qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui manquait, ou peut être manquait t-il de tout et cette mort pleine de regret étaient la récompense d'un arrogant petit soldat.

Il avait tellement de rêves, il voulait vivre pour voir le jour où Takeda Shingen recevrai la couronne taché de sang tant mérité du souverain de tout les guerriers. Mais quel était le prix ? Pour son maître, Yukimura vivait pour tuer. Et pour lui-même, Yukimura tuait pour vivre, puisque ce monde n'était né que pour les guerriers. Combien de morts et de tragédie avait il couvert par des sourires ? Combien de fois c'était il caché sous le masque d'une passion fanatique pour le bien de son âme ?

Quel était la valeur de sa vie ?

Yukimura se demanda comment il était tombé si loin de l'esprit de conviction qu'il avait autrefois été, une créature d'enthousiasme et d'une brillance infini, fort et pur, qui ne prendrait jamais en considération la reddition comme une option. Pourtant durant les dernières semaines il était tombé si loin de sa propre image idéale.

Yukimura n'ait pas réussi à sauver son Oyakata-sama de Akechi Mitsuhide, ne pouvant rien faire de plus que de regardé en essayant de réparer un barrage alors que son créateur était découpé par les scythe du faucheur et sur le point de se noyer dans un puissant courrant. Si souvent Takeda Shingen avait été l'idole de Yukimura, son idéal, l'homme qui lui avait tout donné, le façonnant en un général dont Kaï pouvait être fier, il avait donné à Yukimura un but dans la vie. Le même homme qui était maintenant inconscient, capable de voir uniquement en rêve alors que son vengeur était écrasé par le roi des enfers.

Il était certain que Yukimura avait échoué aux yeux de Date Masamune également. Le grand leader, l'homme qui Yukimura souhaitait rencontrer en tant qu'égal, l'homme qui avait conquis son cœur de guerrier et volé son admiration, l'homme étant maintenant son reflet dans le ciel, lui aussi prisonnier du halo de cette cruelle lumière. Date en était venu à signifier tant pour Yukimura, l'inspirant avec son charisme naturel et une confiance en sois si forte qu'elle pouvait devenir vexante. Il n'y avait personne en dehors de son seigneur que Yukimura respectait plus que ce brillant fils d'Oshu, l'homme qui n'avait pas eu seulement le cran de dissoudre son armée entière, mais aussi contra la faiblesse de Yukimura avec sa propre bravoure. Yukimura avait déçu Date, l'homme qui croyait suffisamment en lui pour le laissé se tenir à ses côtés durant cette bataille finale; il avait déçu Date une fois en perdant son sang froid contre Akechi Mitsuhide, et encore en ne réussissant pas à le sauvé quant Oda Nobunaga tint son beau visage dans une prise maléfique et jura de lui crever son précieux dernier œil avec ses griffes. Pas une fois Date ne s'était découragé une fois qu'il était prit dans la spirale de sa propre confiance en soit, et il avait facilement prouvé à Yukimura qu'il était un échec en comparaison. Celui qui lui sauva la vie fut Honda Tadakatsu, le plus fort de l'ère Sengoku, le gladiateur qui mourut deux fois devant Yukimura les sauvant tous deux lui et Date.

Si seulement Yukimura avait été plus fort, plus confiant, suffisamment enflammé pour renvoyé ses agent de la mort en enfer, en les forçant à traîné avec eux leur seigneur des ténèbres pour le présenté avec le purgatoire des meurtriers.

Si seulement…

_Si seulement…_

Si seulement…

Yukimura ne put le penser aussi souvent qu'il le souhaita. La réalité qu'il allait mourir. Il allait mourir sans n'avoir rien accomplit.

_Si je pouvais faire un seul souhait avant que cette courte vie ne s'achève, si je pouvais changer un seul aspect de mon destin, _ _alors je souhaiterais avoir un seul instant à une époque où je pourrais honnêtement dire que le fait que je sois en vie face la différence. Je peux accepter ma mort, c'est le chemin de tout guerrier et je n'ai rien fait d'autre dans cette vie que répandre le sang pour dire le contraire, mais si l'on pouvait m'accordé un souhait, ce serait-_

***

Date Masamune fut conscient que quelque chose changea, même alors qu'il était en train de se battre pour les libérer lui et son compagnon de la brillante lumière assombrissant ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir le bandeau rouge enroulé autour de sa main, les fils maintenant ensemble son mental et sa conviction, le lien qui lui rappelait le jeune homme à ses côtés, celui qu'il avait conduit dans cette bataille, celui qu'il…

Bien qui le souhaitait, Date Masamune ne put pas serrer suffisamment son poing pour conservé un seul morceau de précieux rouge entre ses mains alors que le bandeau se disloquait. Et bien que jusque la il avait été pleinement conscient, comme il l'était toujours, de la présence de Sanada Yukimura, soudainement, avec angoisse, il se sentit vraiment seul.

***

Quant bien même il ne pouvait rien voir, Yukimura sentit la chute libre alors que son corps était soufflé par les vents du destin, l'entraînant loin de la lumière qui caressait son corps et déchirait sa vie comme toute prison valable le ferait. Il ne put pas dire grand chose, ne pouvant même pas se souvenir qui il était, ne sentant pas la pression sur son corps brisé.

Il ne s'en souciait pas, la lumière était partie, et peut importe ou il était conduit, tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qui comptait, était qu'il était finalement libre.

***

Quant Yukimura se réveilla, il sentit la terre sous son corps, ouvrit ses yeux brun-roux et vit le plus beau des ciel bleu. Il n'y avait pas de ténèbres, pas de lumière en dehors de celle du soleil, et pas d'éclair descendant des cieux pour déchirer la terre. Son corps ne pouvait pas bouger, même alors que ses grand yeux voyait les oiseaux qui volaient dans le ciel et qu'il avait très envie d'atteindre une telle liberté.

Finalement, il fut capable d'ouvrir ses lèvres et avec un voix soufflé demander, "Comment ce fait il que je sois en vie ?"

"Je ne sait pas. Qui es tu ?"

Yukimura cligna des yeux face à la réponse inattendu, et il s'assit avec la force qu'il s'obligea à posséder, uniquement pour rencontré un œil mercure familier qui allait de paire avec la voix soyeuse ravivant sa mémoire. L'homme était appuyé sur la pointe de ses pieds, accroupi pour regardé Yukimura avec une curieuse expression accentué par un froncement de sourcils, comme si il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

"Masamune-dono !" Avec un large sourire de gratitude et un bon impulsif, Yukimura passa un bras autour du cou de son camarade, des retrouvailles pour deux êtres qui étaient revenu vivant des portes de la mort. "Masamune-dono ! Comment tu l'as fait ? Comment t'es tu échappé ? Tu l'as vaincu ? Tu es vraiment incroyable !"

"Mais de quoi es que tu parle con de taré ?"

Yukimura fut repoussé violemment, et s'assis sur l'herbe avec un posture de lassitude, il devait regarder Date Masamune se lever et le regarder de haut, forçant le général de Kaï à remarque que quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal.

Bien que l'herbe soit verte et que le ciel soit bleu, même si les oiseaux chantaient alors qu'ils planaient et que l'arbre Sakura derrière lui laissait flotté dans l'air des pétales d'un rose pâle, ce n'était pas le pays d'où il venait. Et le Date Masamune en face de lui, portant toujours un cache-œil mais vêtu d'étranges habits inconnus toujours bleus, n'était pas le Date Masamune qui avait combattu à ses côtés et l'avait encouragé. Le même visage, le même corps, mais quelque chose n'y était pas, il y avait un froid tranchant dans cet œil unique, de l'amertume dans le mouvements de ses lèvres, et quant bien même il se tenait avec la même posture hautaine, il ne restait plus que des paillettes de cette assurance caractéristique.

"Qui es tu ?" Demanda Yukimura d'une voix entrecoupé, son cœur se serrant d'un peur soudaine, confus et cherchant discrètement ses lances avant que l'ennemi responsable de cette farce n'attaque. Tout le long, il espéra que le Date Masamune qu'il connaissait n'avait rien.

"Pourquoi tu me le demander ?" Tu as l'air de déjà très bien savoir qui je suis. Ma question est qui tu es. Et puisque qu'on y est, es tu conscient que tu viens juste de simplement tombé du ciel ?" L'air incrédule que le visage de cet homme semblait si étranger à Yukimura. La voix était la même, les gestes qu'il faisait étaient les même, la posture de son corps était la même…juste étrange. C'était Date Masamune, mais ce n'était pas Date Masamune. Il ne pouvait se retenir de fixé l'étranger familier qui devenait de plus en plus énervé à mesure que Yukimura refusait de parler.

"Ou suis je ? Tu as fait quelque chose ? Ou bien était-ce Oda Nobunaga ? Ou peut être moi ?!" Yukimura se fit plus frénétique et se força à se levé, essayant de trouvé l'équilibre de son corps affaiblit. L'homme qui était mais n'était pas Date Masamune, l'unique source de réponses qu'avait Yukimura, lança un regard conflictuel en direction du guerrier de Kaï, quelque chose de déchirer entre la pudeur et la confusion. C'était presque un air attachant, l'expression d'un jeune homme incertain, un air que ne portait jamais le dragon borgne.

Ce nouveau Date Masamune se tourna pour regardé curieusement Yukimura. "Tu…ne sais vraiment pas où tu es ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?"

"Pas du tout. Es tu vraiment Date Masamune-dono ?"

"Je ne suis pas certain sur l'honorifique mais je suis Date Masamune. Alors quel est le nom du mec qui est tombé du ciel ? Et comment ce fait il qu'il me connaisse ?" Masamune regarda intensément Yukimura attendant pratiquement une certaine réponse. Yukimura ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais cet air proche de la désespérance que ce jeune Masamune échoua à cacher prouva que c'était important pour lui.

"Je suis Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, général de-"

L'homme eu vite fait de l'interrompre, "Tu ne peut pas être sérieux. En aucune façon quelqu'un pourrait souhaiter un samouraï."

Yukimura cligna des yeux, quelque part surprit par ce soudain éclat de voix. "Quoi ? Souhaiter ?"

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, et alors prit entre l'énervement et l'incrédulité, se tourna pour s'en allé, secouant la tête et marmonnant pour lui-même. Yukimura essaya de le suivre, son corps fatigué de bataille ne coopérant toujours pas.

"Attend ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'souhaiter' ?! S'il te pâlit, dit moi, Date Masamune-dono !"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un seigneur ou un truc du genre. Tu es si bruyant, Sanada Yukimura, " mais Masamune se retourna tout de même vers lui, plus calme, moins déçu que ce qu'il était il y a encore un instant, et Yukimura ne put nier le petit plaisir qu'il ressenti en entendant cette voix familière dire son nom d'une façon familière.

"S'il te plait, que voulait tu dire par souhaiter ?" Yukimura avait souhaité, désespérément, quant Oda Nobunaga avait frappé à la porte de la mort pour lui. Si cette homme avait lui aussi fait un souhait, il y avait sûrement une connections. Il y avait sûrement une réponse.

"Ca ne veut rien dire, "répondit Masamune avec un long soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. "C'est juste une coïncidence là où tu es tombé. Les gamins dans cette école croient que les sakura exaucent les vœux à cette période de l'année. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'un souhait avait été accordé. Mais encore, je crois bien que je n'aie jamais vu quelqu'un tomber comme tu vient de le faire non plus."

"Es qu'il soit possible que ce soit ton souhait ?" Demanda Yukimura, creusant pour autant d'information qu'il le pouvait, un expression perdu accentuant ses traits, faisant grimacé Masamune alors que le double de Date troublé trouvait des aspect charmant dans un homme blessé qui ne devrait pas exister.

Masamune regarda le chiot perdu en face de lui, un homme qui était tombé du foutu ciel portant des vêtements et une armure qui donnaient de la crédibilité à ses affirmations d'un autre monde. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait en vrai. Son vœux c'était en quelque sorte réaliser et avait livré un samouraï.

Mais ça n'expliqua pas pourquoi le vœux de Masamune n'avait pas trouvé de réponse.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une coïncidence que je t'ais vu. Tu n'étais pas mon souhait. Quelqu'un à du vraiment ce foutre de toi pour traîné ton cul ici."

"Etrange…tout de même, cette personne m'a en fait sauvé la vie, et j'aimerais vraiment parler avec ! Y a t'il un moyen de retrouvé les gens qui o fait des souhait ici ? Y a-t-il un moyen de revenir en arrière ? Je doit aider quelqu'un que j'ai laissé derrière !"

"Tu ne peut pas être sérieux."

"Je n'ai pas d'autre pistes."

L'œil unique de Masamune tressailli. S'en était trop. Il massa sa tempe et marcha un peut, essayant de donné un sens à tout ce qui arrivait. Yukimura passa en revus le terrain à la recherche de ses lances, regardant Masamune faire des mouvement de vas et viens du coin de l'œil. Victorieusement, un lance était empalée dans le sol, et il déplaça son corps brisé vers elle.

Masamune stoppa ses mouvements pour fixer la lance et son porteur blessé, se souvenant pertinemment quant les tout les trois étaient tombé du ciel et avait failli le tuer. Il ne fut pas certain de ce qui était le plus terrifiant, les lances tombante où le fait d'avoir à s'occuper des conséquence d'avoir trouvé un samouraï. Quoi qu'en parlait de ce garçon…

"Tu va bien ?" Demanda Masamune en peut tardivement alors que son état de choc commençait à s'estomper, s'inquiétant des mouvements altéré que faisait le général. Yukimura utilisa sa lance comme appuie et se tourna vers Masamune.

"J'ai été arraché d'une bataille."

"J'imagine que tu doit vraiment remercié le cinglé qui a fait le souhait."

"Effectivement. Bien que je m'inquiète toujours pour Da- où es ce que tu va ?" Cria presque Yukimura alors que Masamune commençait à partir.

Masamune hausse d'élégantes épaules "Désolé. C'est bien trop pour moi. Je me tire."

"Où es ce que tu va ? !" Yukimura vit Masamune le salué alors qu'il s'éloignait d'avantage.

"A la maison."

"…Et moi ?" Yukimura essaya de suivre, utilisant sa lance pour avancer.

"Fait ce que tu veut."

"Mais je ne sais pas où je suis ! Je ne connaît personne à part toi !"

"Tu ne me connaît pas." Cela avait été dit durement, directement, et d'une certaine façon plus brutal qu'un coup de couteau.

Masamune se tourna avec air renfrogné, et Yukimura, qui avait été soufflé par les mots cruels, fut captivé par l'œil amer du jeune homme. Il fut forcé de reconnaître que c'était peut être le double de Date Masamune, mais il y avait quelque chose de vraisemblablement plus fragile chez lui. Colère et douleur coulait s'écoulait de son œil et encadrait son visage joliment composé. En ce Masamune se trouvait une profonde mélancolie, et son expression était de celle qui appelait profondément Yukimura.

"Je m'excuse. Tu as raison. Je ne te connais pas, Masamune-dono. Mais…je ne sais pas où je suis…et tu es vraiment très semblable à quelqu'un que je connais et que j'admire grandement."

"Trouve une carte. Je ne vais pas t'aider juste parce que je ressemble à quelqu'un que tu admire."

Yukimura grimaça devant la façon dont il lui était facile de mettre en colère ce Masamune. "Je ne sait pas où trouvé une carte, Masamune-dono."

Masamune regarda la forme pathétique devant lui, son visage laissant facilement voir combien le guerrier n'était pas à sa place dans ce monde. Masamune avait essayé du mieux qu'il put de ne pas plus s'impliquer, il avait mit un point d'honneur dans sa vie à ne plus être impliqué avec qui que ce soit. Mais en face de lui ce trouvait un voyageur perdu dans le temps, plus un garçon dans sa personnalité qu'un homme peut importe sa profession, visiblement naïf, seul et désespéré. Pour une quelconque raison qu'il ne pouvait trouver, Masamune ne pouvait laisser Sanada Yukimura seul, mais il était toujours déterminé à ne pas l'apprécier

Masamune revint vers Yukimura dégoûté de lui même, attrapa l'un des bras du samouraï et le passa par dessus son épaule, se préparant à l'aider à marcher.

"Tu peut rester avec moi quelques jours. Ne cause pas de problèmes, OK ? On trouvera quelque chose pour toi."

"Merci, Masamune-dono !" Yukimura manqua de les faire tomber sans grâce avec sa gratitude.

"Attention !" réprimanda Masamune, mais il fit un léger sourire en coin devant la tournure ridicule que prenait sa vie. "Tu devait être un bien mauvais samouraï. So clumsy."

Yukimura s'arrêta même alors Masamune avait essayé de commencer à marcher, et le jeune homme ne fut pas certain si Yukimura était insulté par son commentaire bilingue où si une tout autre pensée l'avait percuté soudainement. Un air sombre avait pénétré ses yeux, passant sur son visage, quelque chose de pas tout à fait humain, un différent et sauvage côté de cette personnalité qui força Masamune à la réalisation que peut importe combien il pourrait sans le vouloir trouvé se jeune homme mignon, Yukimura avait vu et commis les pires des horreurs.

"Un mauvais samouraï…c'est peut être vrai. Que je sois ici…peut être…tu crois que c'est pour cela ?" Yukimura se tourna vers Masamune une expression à la fois interrogative et étonné, devenant stressé rapidement et de façon évidente, "Est ce que même mon monde me voudrait tellement qu'il me rejetterait ?"

Masamune ne put répondre, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire à un étranger qui répétait une question que Masamune c'était lui même souvent posé. En retour, Yukimura continua à regarder Masamune avec des yeux concentré qui semblaient capable de plongé au beau milieu de son cœur pour révéler son horreur caché.

Les deux étaient rendu confus par l'autre, trouvant chez l'un l'autre une créature qui était la fois étrangères et horriblement familière pour eux.

Masamune reconnu Sanada Yukimura comme un dangereux être humain, pas seulement un guerrier, mais un créature de sympathie. Mais ces yeux brun-roux commençait à paraître désespéré, l'esprit derrière eux toujours en plein travail pour essayer de comprendre. Masamune n'avait pas besoin d'un samouraï en hyper-ventilation commençant juste à réalisé la plénitude de sa situation présente.

"Comment suis-je censé pouvoir répondre à ça ? Continue de marcher."

Yukimura sorti brutalement de ses pensées alors que Masamune recommença à avancer, le forçant à levé ses pieds pour évité d'être traîné, où pire, lâché et abandonné.

"Mais-"

"Tu veut que je te laisse derrière ?"

"Non, pas du tout !"

"Alors bouge-toi."

"Mais j'ai laissé une de mes lances derrière !"

Masamune s'arrêta et regarda depuis le jeune blessé jusqu'à la lance qu'il tenait, "…comment vais-je bien pouvoir rentré dans le métro avec toi ?"

"Métro ?"

"…"

***

"A quoi est ce que je pensait ? Je peut pas ramener un samouraï comme un animal."

Masamune était étendu sur son canapé ce soir là, revenant sur les étranges événements qui se produisaient dans sa vie. Il voulait toujours croire que c'était d'une certaine façon un canular, ou bien un étrange sorte de farce bien élaboré, où encore peut être que le samouraï dans sa salle de bain était juste perdu et fou. Masamune n'appréciait pas forcement Yukimura, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus, ce qui était un problème pour un homme qui ne voulait s'attaché à personne.

Mais avoir marché avec Sanada Yukimura jusqu'à son appartement, voyant ces grand yeux explorant le monde inconnu dans lequel il avait été jeté, donnait facilement la véracité de ses dires. Depuis les grattes-ciels aux voitures, des gens aux panneaux, tout le fascinait. Masamune, qui détestait les contact physiques, était étrangement content de l'avoir tenu. Yukimura avait rapidement passé d'un éclatements émotionnel à l'autre juste en marchant jusqu'à l'appartement de Masamune. Emerveillement, terreur, confusion, joie, excitation et tant d'autres émotions étaient passé sur le visage de ce voyageur de temps blessé. Un Masamune éberlué n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que Yukimura était du genre à être facilement prit d'euphorie et aurait probablement réussi à trouvé la force de courir dans tout les sens pour voir de plus prêt quelque chose qui aurait attiré son regard.

Le poursuivre avant qu'il ne soit renversé par une voiture où qu'il ait empalé quelque chose (quelqu'un) avec une lance aurait été extrêmement énervant. Spécialement puisque, pendant Masamune était en bonne condition physique, il n'avait pas eu exactement le même train de vie que ce jeune samouraï, ce qui signifiait probablement beaucoup de course. En le prenant physiquement par la main et le conduisant depuis l'école, Masamune avait peut être protégé le monde d'un samouraï perdu, mais c'était jeté lui même dans l'obligation qu'était Sanada Yukimura.

"Sanada Yukimura…samouraï…il n'y pas moyen que tu sois mon souhait…"

L'esprit de Masamune n'arrivait juste pas à ce défaire de cette pensées. Ce devait être une erreur. Il n'y avait pas de corrélation entre son souhait et quoi que ce soit lié à une personne d'y il y a quatre cent ans. Avait-il accidentellement trouvé le souhait de quelqu'un ? Et qu'était il supposé faire avec maintenant ?

Quant ils avaient atteint l'appartement après nombreux regards venant d'étrangers, que Masamune avait bien sûr ignoré, le jeune samouraï avait dormi deux petites heures sur le canapé où reposait maintenant Masamune. Masamune c'était demander ce qu'il devait faire à propos des blessures, mais Yukimura ne saignait pas, semblant plus physiquement émotionnellement épuisé, alors il le laissa dormir. Un problème à la fois était tout ce que Masamune pouvait supporter à gérer pour l'instant.

Quant Yukimura c'était réveillé, Masamune lui avait dit qu'il sentait mauvais et l'avait poussé dans la salle de bain avec une serviette. En réalité, Masamune voulait juste du temps pour lui même là où il ne pourrait pas trouver de raisons de passé à côté d'un samouraï endormi et de le regardé, s'assurant qu'il était réel et chez lui. Alors il envoya Yukimura à la douche. Bizarrement, cette situation ne fit qu'empirer les choses pour Masamune.

"Masamune-dono ?"

Masamune soupira pour lui même en entendant la voix interrogative de Yukimura. Il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir fini de ce douché. Masamune s'assit et passa son bras sur le dos du canapé pour supporté son corps alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder Yukimura. Immédiatement, dès qu'il vit le guerrier de Kai, l'esprit vif de Masamune gela.

Il était toujours sec, et heureusement avait la serviette que lui avait donnée Masamune. Mais il ne portait que la serviette. Masamune déglutit et se prépara à parler, ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur chaque parcelle de peau révélée avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Physiquement, le jeune homme en face de lui était parfait. Des cheveux auburn en bataille encadrant un beau visage plein de jeunesse et glissant sur un dos sculpté, une mèche allant par dessus son épaule pour taquiné son incroyable poitrine…et ces saletés de hanches étaient bien trop distrayantes, la serviette bien trop basse. En plus des autres choses qui le rendaient périlleux pour Masamune, Sanada Yukimura avait les os iliaques les plus dangereux. Masamune avait les pires ennuies à retiré ses de la où ils accentuaient la taille mince de Yukimura et…

Masamune pensa qu'il avait comprit le désir, un réaction typique à une attirance dérisoire, et fut un maître pour l'ignoré. Il vint à la conclusion qu'avant cet instant, il n'avait probablement ressentit le vrai désir de toute sa vie.

"Masamune-dono?"

"Appelle-moi…juste Masamune. Ce titre appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?" une fois qu'il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Masamune avait eu vite fait de comprendre avec qui il avait été confondu. Mais comment un homme qui était son homonyme pouvait a ce point lui ressemblé que quelqu'un de son époque ait prit Masamune pour lui ?

"Oui, je suppose que cela est juste," Yukimura inclina sa tête avec une adorable perplexité alors qu'il disait cela, ses mèches de cheveux glissant devant ses yeux. Masamune était fasciné, même alors que Yukimura recommença à parler, "Masamune…je…je…"

"Q-quoi ?" força Masamune.

"J'ai besoin de toi…dans la salle de douche."

"Excuse-moi ?" Masamune failli tomber à la renverse du canapé, son esprit circulant dans toutes les différentes directions que cela pouvait prendre.

"Je suis désolé…je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce truc de la douche. J'ai essayé comme tu m'a montré…" le mignon air d'embarras tua pratiquement Masamune, et il se leva du canapé avant que Yukimura ne l'en face tomber accidentellement.

"Ok. D'accord. Je peut t'aider avec ça."

Yukimura fit un sourire lumineux, et Masamune sentit le morceau de viande desséchée dans sa poitrine commencé à battre comme si il appartenait à un être humain.

***

Yukimura aimait la "salle de douche". C'était amusant avec tellement de choses à explorer, le distraillant complètement de toutes autres pensées négatives. Il se sentait un peut coupable parce qu'il avait passé une heure entière juste à regardé ses objets non familier, nu en dehors d'une serviette puisque Masamune lui avait demandé de se changer avec ça pour la douche. Mais au moment où il avait essayé de faire effectivement couler l'eau, il avait oublié les instructions de Masamune et fut forcé de demander à nouveau l'aide de l'homme épuisé. La douche était incroyable, et tout ce que pouvait pensée Yukimura c'était à quel point Masamune vivait dans un monde merveilleux. Il y avait tant de commodités que Yukimura n'avait jamais rêvé qu'elles puissent êtres réelles.

Masamune avait expliqué ce qu'il avait put à un Yukimura stupéfait quant ils avaient été sur le chemin du retour. Ils discutèrent de pourquoi y avait il tellement de gens partout qu'ils devaient construire de grand building pour tous les contenir. La meilleur parti c'était qu'il s'entendait tous bien. Ce pays n'avait pas été en guerre depuis des décennies. Pour Yukimura, ce monde était purement incroyable.

En pensant à la guerre, les pensées de Yukimura s'éloignèrent de ses illusions, et il s'appuya contre le carrelage, autorisant le jet d'eau à torturé sa peau, souhaitant qu'il puisse le faire saigner pour le déshonneur qu'il avait causé à son seigneur non seulement en fuyant la bataille, mais aussi de son monde. Date Masamune. Date Masamune avait été laissé seul aux portes de la mort. Est-ce que Oda Nobunaga avait gagné, réclamant le monde comme sien, condamnant à un enfer sur terre les gens que Yukimura avait juré de protéger en tant que général du tigre de Kai ? Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seul punition pour un tel échec, et Yukimura n'avait que lui-même pour y faire face, sa honte battant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il cogna faiblement le mur de son poing, sa fierté de guerrier se raillant de ses larmes infantiles.

Au moment où Yukimura sorti enfin de sa douche, probablement des heures après qu'on lui ait accordé du temps pour se remettre d'aplomb, Masamune se tenait dans la cuisine, faisant cuir quelque chose. Yukimura regarda envouté, notant les différence dans cette scène de ce qu'il pouvait trouver chez lui. C'était tellement un mode étrange et incroyable.

Masamune fini par sentir sa présence et se tourna vers lui, un sourire taquin quelque peut familier lancé sur ses traits. "Et bien, je suis contente que tu est au moins trouvé comment mettre des vêtements."

Yukimura fit un petit huff et marcha pour s'assoir à la table, faisant semblant de ne pas être en train de joué avec la fermeture éclaire devant sa veste. Il y repensa et se demanda si Masamune lui avait donné cette veste juste pour avoir l'opportunité de le taquiné si il ne trouvait pas tout seul.

"Le diner sera prêt dans quelques minutes."

"Tu cuisine, Masamune ?" demanda Yukimura, bien que se soit évident. Il ne savait juste pas quoi dire d'autre, il essayait durement de ne pas repenser à son grand échec, créant une conversation pour sauvé son esprit de lui-même. Il ne savait rien, ni sur pourquoi il était ici ni même comment il y était arrivé, et son seul allié était l'homme imprévisible en face de lui. Il ne savait même pas quel titre honorifique utiliser, où même si il y en avait un d'acceptable.

Pourtant Masamune sembla prendre un peut pitié de lui, soit ayant entendu son chagrin palpable depuis l'autre pièce où le sentant juste maintenant, et fit simplement remarqué, "C'est un hobby suffisant."

Encouragé par la réponse, Yukimura demande, "Masamune aime quoi d'autre ?"

Masamune lui jeté un coup d'œil, curieux de la ou cela menait, prenant la décision de continué pour conserver l'humeur amicale, "J'aime la musique, joué du piano…Euh, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, non ? Fine. Je te montrerai plus tard pour comme ça tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas y touché. Et pour toi, samouraï ?"

Une chose qui énervait Yukimura à propos des deux Date Masamune était l'amusement qu'ils trouvaient à utilisé d'étrange langages dans une conversation. "Oh, Euh, et bien, j'aime me battre ! Particulièrement avec Oyakata-sama, Sasuke, et l'autre Date Masamune. J'aime aussi faire du cheval et les dango et…et…"

"Ne va pas te faire mal," rétorqua le sardonique Masamune, se renfrognant un peut en entendant la mention du nom de Date, éteignant le bruleur de la cuisinière. Après que quelque instant se soient passé calmement, il s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine et se tourna pour faire face à Yukimura. "Bon, s'est un bonne chose que nous ayons tant en commun."

"Quel âge à Masamune ?" Yukimura essayait difficilement de se souvenir de ne pas rajouté l'honorifique comme Masamune ne semblait avoir aucun intérêt à les utiliser.

"Masamune à dix huit ans depuis aujourd'hui. Quel âge à Yukimura ?"

Yukimura fronça les sourcils alors que Masamune se moquait de lui en copiant sa façon de parler, "Dix sept ans."

Masamune prit une cuillère pour vérifier sa soupe avant de hoché la tête et d'ouvrir un placard à la recherche de bols. "Désolé ce n'est rien de spécial. Je ne m'attendait pas à avoir des invités."

Yukimura acquiesça, "C'est plus que bien, Masamune. Je suis ici par ta discrétion après tout. Je suis reconnaissant de tout ce que tu m'offre."

Masamune le regarda bizarrement avant de hausser les épaules, remplissant les bols avant de venir rejoindre Yukimura à la table pour manger. Yukimura regarda l'intéressante soupe, un mélange qu'il ne pouvait reconnaitre, et le bol n'était pas non plus très approprié pour boire.

Masamune soupira, ayant observé le samouraï perdu, et prit ostensiblement sa cuillère pour montré à Yukimura la méthode pour l'utiliser. Yukimura baissa les yeux sur son bol et ses doigts non habitués suivirent l'exemple de Masamune.

A partir de là la conversation se fit silencieuse, tout deux concentré par leurs propres pensées. Yukimura n'avait pas vraiment faim, cette journée avait été bien trop abrupte pour la faim, mais il se força à finir au moins se qu'on lui avait donné en remerciements à la gentillesse de Masamune. Masamune paraissait ressentir la même chose alors qu'il faisait des cercles avec sa cuillère à travers sa soupe, ses yeux perdu dans le lointain. Yukimura regarda son hôte discrètement, ses pensées retournèrent à leur précédente conversation et il se demanda pourquoi Masamune était seul le jour de son anniversaire. Et bien, peut être pas si seul si Yukimura était avec lui, considéra le samouraï avec clarté. Mais Yukimura n'était pas vraiment un invité, juste une responsabilité. La contemplation de Yukimura se fit plus sombre alors qu'il considéra le fait qu'il retenait peut être Masamune en dehors d'une célébration, d'où l'humeur massacrante de l'homme. Peut être avait il été sous l'arbre à souhait parce que c'était une coutume pour un anniversaire dans ce monde.

"Alors," commença Masamune, ayant remarqué l'expression inquiète de Yukimura et se doutant qu'il n'était pas un bon hôte, "Tu es vraiment général à dix-sept ans ?"

Yukimura sursauta un peut face à la soudaine question après un si long silence. "Oui ! C'est mon plus grand honneur !"

Masamune lui fit un sourire curieux, "Wow. Ton chef devait probablement beaucoup t'aimer, peut être un peut_ trop_, où alors il voulait te voir mort. Tu es toujours un gamin. Mais encore, j'imagine que l'espérance de vie dans cet ère ne visait pas exactement la longévité."

Yukimura se renfrogna profondément. "Ne parle pas de Oyakata-sama de cette manière ! Et je ne suis pas un enfant."

Masamune leva ses main en paix, intérieurement prit par l'amusement alors que le garçon en face de lui se mit à faire la moue, mais la conversation mourus rapidement à nouveau. C'était incroyablement mal à l'aise. Ils étaient tout les deux des étranger forcé dans cette situation, forcé à se débrouillé avec l'un l'autre, tout deux trop confus par l'autre pour essayer et faire de meilleure tentative d'amitié.

"Je sui désolé," émit faiblement Yukimura, la tête baissé.

Masamune arqua un sourcil en retour. "Tu t'excuse maintenant ? Pour quoi ?

"Pour beaucoup de choses…pour être dans ce monde, m'imposer à toi, et puis après être le plus horrible des invités. Aujourd'hui et le jour de ta naissance, et il y a surement quelqu'un qui souhaite le célébrer avec toi. Je suis horrible et inconvenant. Et même ainsi tu as été si gentil à m'offrir un toit et m'a même nourrit."

"Ne soit pas tout boudeur, c'est vraiment gênant. Et ne t'en fait pas pour ça."

"Mais-"

"Si je dis ne t'en fait pas pour ça, alors ne t'en fait pas," déclara Masamune alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Maintenant, la première chose d'on nous avons besoin de parler c'est de l'endroit où tu es. Tu n'arrête pas de dire que tu es d'un autre monde, mais je pense qu'il est plus juste de dire que tu es d'un époque différente."

"Epoque ?" répéta Yukimura avec étonnement, ses pensées passant de son excuse à cette nouvelle conversation que débutait Masamune.

"Oui," Masamune hocha la tête, désigna Yukimura puis luis même, "Tu es une partie de mon histoire."

"Vraiment ? Combien d'année ?"

Masamune décida d'être franc. "Tu es mort depuis un bon bout de temps."

Les pensées de Yukimura se tordaient entres elles, essayant de donné une signification à tout cela. "Comment suis-je mort ?"

"Désolé. Je ne vais même pas me risqué la dedans. La science fiction ma apprit mieux que ça."

Yukimura se sentait de plus en plus perdu à chaque mots que prononçait Masamune.

Masamune remarqua son expression mystifié et ajouté, "Ne t'inquiète vraiment pas pour ça. On doit d'abord trouvé quoi faire avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici, ni même comment tu y es arrivé. On doit juste faire avec. Alors ne t'en fait pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose."

Yukimura lui fit un sourire, mais en même temps fit ce petit air boudeur que Masamune détestait parce qu'il l'adorait intérieurement. Le sourire Masamune ne sen souciait pas. Le sourire était de conciliation, pas sincère.

"Fini ?" demanda Masamune, regardant le bol presque vide de Yukimura?

Yukimura regarda de Masamune au bol et hocha la tête, posant la cuillère qu'il avait serrée sans le savoir dans le bol, incertain de quoi faire avec. Masamune lui prit simplement le bol et le plaça dans le sien avant de repartir vers la cuisine, accordant une fois de plus à Yukimura quelques instant pour se rassembler.

N'allant nulle part avec ses pensées et ayant besoin de distraction, Yukimura se leva pour suivre Masamune, l'homme devenait de plus en plus dépendant plus il restait dans cette étrange époque. Il le regarda nettoyé les deux couverts et les ranger avec les autres dans le placard. Yukimura se demanda si il devait aider, mais on lui avait si souvent dit dans les dernières heures de ne touché à rien qu'il n'y parvint pas. Un tel sens global de facilité semblait existé dans cette époque…

Comme il le faisait toujours quant Yukimura ne le voulait pas, comme le Date du passé, Masamune prit son regard et un sourire moqueur glissa sur ses traits.

"Hm ? Oh, tu le lève, et l'eau arrive. Tu le baisse, l'eau s'arrête," Masamune fit un exemple pratique de ses mots alors qu'il ouvrait et fermait le robinet, "Eau qui coule. Eau qui ne coule pas. Eau qui coule. Eau qui ne coule pas. You see ?"

Yukimura s'énerva un peut. Il n'était pas stupide, simplement ignorant et curieux. "Comment l'eau arrive t'elle ici ?"

Masamune se stoppa, et ouvrit sa bouche avec arrogance avant de la refermé brutalement, silencieux avant de finalement admettre, "…Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer ça si facilement."

Yukimura lui fit son petit sourire aux joue gonflés, et Masamune acquiesça gracieusement sa victoire.

***

Masamune se renfrogna avec contemplation, ses yeux passant de la porte de sa chambre au canapé.

"Où mettre le samouraï ?"

Il avait distrait Yukimura pendant qu'il essayait de trouvé une solution à cette situation en allumant la télévision et le laissant complètement mystifier par un quelconque anime. Masamune était un peut inquiet de ce que Yukimura pourrait apprendre en regardant la télévision au début, mais il se dit que tout ce qu'un anime pouvait faire c'était lui apprendre des façon impossible pour tuer des gens, et Yukimura savait déjà probablement comment faire ça de toute façon.

Le problème était que Masamune ne voulait pas vraiment de Yukimura dans son appartement, encore moins dans sa chambre. C'était sa place, là où il pouvait se détendre et être lui-même. Yukimura avait déjà prit racine dans son appartement, mais Masamune devait au moins garder sa chambre. Yukimura était si en dehors des normes, si étrange, et Masamune détestait que se jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heure réveillait en lui quelque chose d'aussi inhabituel. Il ne savait simplement pas ce que c'était. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Le désir il pouvait faire avec, le désir était inutile et un dilemme typique d'adolescent, mais la façon avec laquelle le cœur de Masamune semblait bondir chaque fois que le samouraï lui faisait un sourire était quelque chose de complètement en dehors de son domaine.

Masamune avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il laissait Yukimura venir dans sa chambre. Quelles directions éventuelles es pensées pourraient prendre. En même temps, son appartement était plutôt petit, et il n'était pas vraiment du genre à forcé le samouraï à dormir par terre, bien que se soit en fait plutôt normal pour Yukimura si Masamune revenait sur l'époque.

Masamune était un fan des conceptions de l'Ouest. Son appartement était équipé de meubles de l'Ouest et d'un lit. Contrairement à lui, Yukimura pensait probablement que son appartement était étranger comme tout ce qu'il avait croisé en marchant dehors. En y repensant, l'hésitation de Yukimura à s'assoir à la table et à manger avec la cuillère était plus évidente.

"Hey, Yukimura ?" appela M Masamune, forçant le guerrier extasié à se tourné dans sa direction. "Qu'est ce que tu préfère, canapé où sol ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Pour dormi. Tu préférerait un futon au sol, où juste le canapé comme tu la fait plus tôt ?"

"Lequel et le plus pratique pour toi, Masamune ?"

Masamune grogna à la politesse, "Ce n'était pas ce que je te demandais. Veux-tu dormir par terre où sur le canapé ?"

Yukimura regarda le canapé et puis le sol comme si il essayait de décider lequel était le plus confortable. "Je ne sait pas."

Masamune lança ses mains en l'air et retourna dans sa chambre, annonçant platement, "Alors tu ira par terre !"

Masamune déroula le futon sur le sol de sa chambre alors qu'il clamait son humeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yukimura lui faisait sortir de ses gons si souvent. Masamune prit une profonde inspiration, se souvenant de combien Yukimura était perdu. Le pauvre garçon, né dans un conflictuel monde de guerre et de manière, n'avait probablement plus la moindre idée de ce qui était convenable et essayait probablement de faire son chemin dans le présent du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans causé de sérieuses insultes. Masamune décida d'avoir le futon sur le sol de sa chambre, pour être un peut gentil, et pour rappeler au samouraï si il se réveillait apeuré qu'il n'était pas complètement seul.

Cela fonctionna.

***

Durant leur première nuit tout les deux, ils étaient tout les deux bien trop épuisé par les événements de la journée pour réaliser leur situation. Masamune avait honnêtement souhaité dès qu'il s'était réveillé que Yukimura ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais dès qu'il fit le futon vide, il avait commencé à réalisé que perdre le samouraï n'était pas du tout une pensée joyeuse. D'un autre côté, Yukimura, qui avait pour habitude de se levé tôt, se sentit incroyablement seul et se fut uniquement le visage familier de Masamune qui lui accorda un peut de paix.

Ce fut la seconde nuit qu'ils eurent tout deux des problèmes pour dormir. Masamune n'était pas habituer à avoir quelqu'un dans sa chambre, et Yukimura n'était pas habituer à la chambre en elle-même et se débattait avec ses propres pensées sans fin. Ils étaient tout les deux conscient que l'autre était éveillé, en entendant les mouvements et les soupirs.

Quant Masamune lui posa une question, il n'eu pas à demander si Yukimura était réveillé. "Comment il était ?"

Et Yukimura n'eu pas besoin de demander à qu'il il faisait référence, mais se demanda depuis combien de temps cela avait perturbé Masamune." Fort, puissant, charismatique…je ne suis même pas certain qu'il y ait assez de mots pour décrire Date Masamune."

Yukimura entendit Masamune bougé, tourna dans son lit en direction de Yukimura. "Tu l'aime bien."

"C'est une personne vraiment admirable."

"Je voulait pas dire de cette façon."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"demanda Yukimura, tournant sa tête vers Masamune, bien qu'ils ne puissent se voir à cause de la hauteur du lit.

"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça et va dormir."

Yukimura sentit que c'était mieux d'obéir, mais ce fut Masamune qui ramena le sujet pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

"Tu l'aimait vraiment, pas vrai ? Est ce qu'il avait une opinion favorable de toi aussi ?"

Yukimura se demanda combien il pouvait en dire, mais il se dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Date Masamune n'était pas là. Et qui savait si Yukimura pourrait rentrer chez lui. "Je suis plutôt amoureux avec le fait de me battre contre lui, comme tant d'autre il n'inspire rien d'autre que de la passion en moi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir comme si il avait ses yeux loin au dessus de moi. Il est Date Masamune. Il a beaucoup de gens qui a la fois le supporte et dépendent de lui, spécialement son valeureux œil droit qui est aussi toujours à ses côtés. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, et je ne suis même pas certain de ce qu'il pense vraiment de moi. Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi il ma supporté quant il la fait."

"Et tu sourit toujours en disant quelque chose d'aussi triste. You're depressing. Il n'ait vraiment pas comme moi du tout, c'est ça ?"

"Je doit admettre que je ne voit pas Date Masamune vivre dans ce monde comme tu le fait. Il vient de la même époque que moi après tout. Mais comme tu as dit quant on c'est rencontré, je ne te connais pas. Et je n'ai jamais vu un Date Masamune sans la force d'Oshu. La seul personne à qui tu as besoin de prouvé quoi que ce soit, la seul personne dont tu semble à avoir te soucier, n'est uniquement que toi. Je ne pense pas qu'un tel choix n'ait jamais été accordé à Date Masamune. Pas en face de ce que cela coûterait aux gens qui ont besoin de lui."

Etrangement démoralisé, Masamune changea le ton de la conversation. "Hey, si il est si génial, peut être qu'il viendra te sauver. Tout ses traits héroïques doivent bien allé quelque part."

Yukimura rit face à l'image. "Ce n'est pas une histoire. Il et un seigneur de guerre, et cela ne signifie pas nécessairement un héros. Je suis certain que si il est encore en vie à cet instant; il a des choses bien plus importantes à pensées que la où je suis allé."

"Oh, maintenant tu n'est pas juste avec toi même."

"Si il venait, tu serait probablement extrêmement amusé par son cheval."

"Je prend ta parole pour ça."

Ce fut calme après cela, mais le peut d'humour leur fut suffisant pour les conduirent tout deux au sommeil.

***

Yukimura soupira, comme il l'avait fait chaque matin depuis dix jours passés, regardant entre l'horloge digitale et un Masamune endormi qui refusait de se réveiller.

C'était devenu une routine. Yukimura se réveillait au levé du soleil, étirait son corps en guérison dans le salon et souhaitait pouvoir s'entraîner avec ses lances. Masamune ne se levait pas avant tard dans l'après midi quant Yukimura finissait par le levé, alors le jeune samouraï était autorisé à regardé calmement la télévision et d'absorbé l'étrange époque dans laquelle il était tombé, où emprunter l'un des nombreux livre dispersé sur les étagères.

Yukimura devait suivre d'importante règles. Il n'avait pas la permission de s'approcher du périmètre du piano ni des d'aucuns des papiers dispersé autour. Il pouvait regarder l'immense collection de CD de Masamune où même essayer de faire marcher le lecteur DVD où la console de jeux (Lesquels Masamune ne semblait pas vraiment toucher lui même). Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la cuisine où joué avec le téléphone, et il n'eu jamais la permission de ne serai ce que regardé le lecteur MP3 de Masamune, qui était vraiment brillant et fascinait Yukimura par les sons qu'il faisait.

Chaque nuits, Masamune déposait quelques uns de ses vêtements plié dans la salle de bain pour que Yukimura, après qu'il eu terminé ses petit exercices, puissent les porter après avoir prit une douche. Puis Yukimura trouvait un moyen de s'amuser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de réveiller Masamune parce qu'il avait faim.

Yukimura n'aimait pas à quel point Masamune pouvait être silencieux. Ce n'était pas que Yukimura le comparait avec le Date Masamune de son époque, mais même pour se Masamune, un tel silence ne semblait pas naturel. Yukimura n'aimait pas non plus le peut que Masamune s'occupait de lui même. Même quant il cuisinait pour Yukimura il mangeait rarement quelque chose, passant la plupart de son temps à gribouillé des note assis au piano, essayant de les jouer avant des les froisser et de les jeté plus loin, jamais satisfait de son travail.

Une fois par jour, on frappait à la porte et Masamune l'ignorait platement. Cette situation rendait Yukimura vastement curieux, mais une autre de ses règles était qu'il n'était jamais autorisé à ouvrir la porte pour qui que ce soit où même allé dehors tout seul. Ce qui signifiait que Yukimura ne pouvait jamais aller dehors parce que Masamune ne voulait jamais. Il y avait même un morceau de papier noir accroché devant le trou dans la porte que Yukimura avait vue une fois Masamune utiliser pour voir qui était dehors.

Masamune lui avait expliqué ce qu'était le téléphone, mais Yukimura avait pour ordre de ne jamais y répondre, il devait le laisser sonné pour que Masamune puise écouté ses messages plus tard. Mais c'était confus pour Yukimura, parce que non seulement Masamune ne répondait jamais à son téléphone, mais il effaçait aussi les message sans jamais les écouter.

Lors de sa cinquième nuit avec Masamune, Yukimura essaya de démarrer une conversation alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé, une tentative pour conduire Masamune hors de sa réclusion pour que Yukimura puisse enfin voir allé dehors.

"Alors…tu ne fait jamais rien, Masamune ?"

Masamune sembla amuser par la formulation de cette question au début. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Eh bien, je veut dire, euh, ça t'arrive de sortir dehors ?"

"Il n'y à rien d'intéressant à trouvé dehors," répondit paresseusement Masamune, ignorant Yukimura et appuyant sa tête contre le dos du canapé pour fermé son œil.

"Tu m'as trouvé dehors !" s'exclama Yukimura en se redressant.

Masamune lui donna un petit ricanement en retour, "Je te l'accorde. C'était plutôt intéressant. Ne t'offense pas, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin que cela ce répète."

"Mais c'est toujours intéressant," fit remarqué Yukimura, "peut être y a t'il d'autres choses intéressantes qu'on pourrait voir."

Yukimura était déterminé à le faire sortir.

Pour la frustration de Yukimura, Masamune était tout autant déterminer à les garder tout deux enfermé.

Yukimura ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi se cachait Masamune. Du peut qu'il avait vu avec ses yeux, et les détails incroyables qu'il avait appris à la télévision, Masamune vivait dans un monde pleins de merveilles.

Yukimura aimait croire qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que Masamune lui accorde un peut de confiance. En accordant que ce n'était pas de l'amitié au départ, se devait être au moins un acceptation volatile de l'autre dans un espace clos. Parfois ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ayant d'amusante conversation et regardant la télévision, mais d'autre fois c'était plus difficile. Masamune devait s'habituer à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie pendant que Yukimura essayait de ce mettre à niveau, constamment mit en position de conflit par rapport à l'anxiété du présent et son extrême culpabilité pour ses échecs dans un passé dont il ne faisait plus partie. C'était une relation déroutante qu'aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment définir.

Etrangement, ce qui sembla commencer à ennuyé le plus Masamune dans leur conversations était quant Yukimura parlait de rentrer chez lui. Parfois il posait des questions à Masamune sur l'arbre à souhait, où partageait une idée qu'il avait, et le facilement amusé mais impétueux Masamune devenait silencieux où irritable.

Leur pire bataille remontait à trois jours, quant Masamune était sorti pendant que Yukimura faisait la sieste, endormi par la beauté de Masamune jouant du piano. Yukimura s'était réveillé inquiet, habitué à avoir la présence de Masamune quelque part prêt de lui, il était inquiet pour lui, et puis se mit en colère d'avoir été laissé derrière. Il avait bouilli de rage, et finalement avait décidé que si Masamune devait tant manqué d'égard envers lui, alors Yukimura n'avait pas non plus à l'écouter.

Quant Yukimura couru à l'extérieur, il fut submergé par un sentiment de liberté, un joie emplissant son cœur alors qu'il était finalement en dehors des limites de l'appartement. Puis il avait regardé dans l'horizon et réalisa que la vastitude de se monde ne lui appartenait pas. Les grattes-ciels, les gens, les panneaux, les voitures, tout…

Il ne connaissait rien de ce monde, ne connaissait personne en dehors de Masamune, et donc comment pouvait il se sauver. Malheureux, Yukimura retourna à l'appartement, se détestant lui et ses faiblesses.

Masamune, des sacs pleins les mains, était revenu quant Yukimura rentra.

Leur bataille fut quelque chose de plus cruel et de plus douloureux que toute celle qu'il avait put combattre dans une vrai guerre. Il s'était parlé sèchement, disputé, combattant brutalement avec les mots. Et Masamune s'était retiré dans sa chambre cette nuit pendant que Yukimura resta sur le canapé.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dormit. Environ vers quatre heure du matin Masamune était sorti de sa chambre, paraissant exténué, tenant un livre et le tendant à Yukimura qui l'observait attentivement.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on se batte comme ça. Je voulais te connaître. Je voulais te comprendre mieux pour que l'on ne soit plus si maladroit l'un avec l'autre. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les samouraï en dehors de leur importance historique. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as traversé personnellement. Mais je voulait au moins essayer."

"Que c'est il passé ?" demanda Yukimura alors que Masamune s'asseyait sur le canapé, tout prêt de lui, comme si il se retenait de ne pas vérifier physiquement que Yukimura était bien là.

Masamune fut silencieux pour un long moment, mais il dit finalement, "En dehors des courses, et tu devrais vraiment mme remercié pour te nourrir pendant qu'on y est, en fait je suis allé chercher des livres qui parlaient de toi. De ta vie. Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que…et bien, c'était simplement bizarre et je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu sache tout ce que je fais. Parce que je voulais tout savoir. Tu n'a que dix-sept ans, et tu n'a même pas encore fait tout ça. Et…je me demandais si quelque chose avait change. Si ta présence ici arrêterait ton histoire, si tu ne rentrait pas."

"Est ce que j'ai disparu dans l'histoire ?"

"Non."

C'était une réponse froide qui sembla en quelque sorte construire un mur entre eux, un mur qu'aucun ne voulait mais avait besoin pour garder un certain et étrange équilibre.

Yukimura essaya d'alléger l'humeur, faisant un sourire rayonnant comme il le faisait toujours pour rendre lui et d'autres personnes heureuse. "Oh, wow, On se souvient tellement de moi qu'on écrit sur moi ? C'est stupéfiant !"

Masamune se figea, complètement indifférent au sourire, son unique œil vacillant vers Yukimura, le regardant avec une sombre incrédulité.

"Masamune ?"

"Jaime bien le toi que je connaît maintenant…je n'ai pas envie de penser à la personne que tu deviendra."

"Je suis si horrible ?"

Un froid silence accompagna le débat interne de Masamune.

"Tu es un héros," Masamune soupira. "Tu es mort en héros."

Yukimura senti son cœur battre rapidement, la peur de l'échecs et son immense culpabilité se dénouèrent. Il était destiné à rentré chez lui. Il serait un héros. Il n'échouerait pas pour les gens qui comptent pour lui. La maladie appeler responsabilité revendiquait son âme, et il voulait crier sous un ciel de paradis qu'il était prêt pour le prochain défis, un partie de sa conviction perdu revenait en sachant qu'il allait être tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

"C'est ce qui te rend heureux ? Savoir que tu meurs en héros ? Même si c'est brutal et terrible, du moment qu'on se souvient combien tu étais héroïque tu es bien ?" la voix de Masamune abritait une amertume qui brisa complètement la joie du guerrier.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Masamune ?"demanda Yukimura avec inquiétude, essayant de comprendre le vrai problème.

Masamune paru considérer sa réponse, essayant une ou deux fois de parler avant de redevenir silencieux, et puis, "Je viens de réaliser qui tu es. Je te connais, mais je ne _te_ connais pas vraiment. Ce que tu as fait, ferait, fera. Comment tu mourras. Je pense à toi comme je te connait…et…"

"Et ?" demanda Yukimura, essayant de brasser les déclaration troublante pour qu'elles aient du sens.

"Et j'aime te connaître en tant que personne, pas un personnage dans l'histoire. Je n'aime pas savoir comment tu va mourir."

Masamune avait l'air si fatigué, même en regardant Yukimura intensément, et il semblait qu'il tremblait d'indécision. Plus vite que Yukimura put enregistrer, l'homme réclama la petite distance les séparant pour serrer Yukimura contre lui. La surprise que ressenti Yukimura permit à Masamune de l'allonger sur le canapé, ses bras enroulé fermement autour du plus petit corps, l'empêchant de partir.

"Je ne le voulait pas, mais je suis content que tu soit ici. Alors peut importe combien ça peut paraitre héroïque de mourir de cette façon, essaye de vivre aussi vieux que tu le peux, même si ce n'est pas pour moi."

Yukimura ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait dire. Masamune se contenta de le serrer plus fort, cachant sa honte dans le cou de Yukimura, sentant son odeur. Les paupières de Yukimura papillonnèrent alors que de discrètes lèvres passèrent contre son pouls plaçant doucement un baiser léger comme une plume. Les bras ses resserrèrent, et Yukimura souhaita pour lui-même que Masamune le lâche, si seulement qu'un petit peur, si seulement pour laissé Yukimura lui rendre son étreinte.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus cette nuit là, et éventuellement les bras de Masamune se relâchèrent alors que le sommeil le prit finalement. Ce ne fut qu'après ça que Yukimura réussi à défaire les bras de Masamune d'autour de son corps. Il bougea maladroitement pour placé les bras du jeune homme à ses côtés, et puis il gesticula pour qu'ils soient tout les deux plus confortables. Masamune était toujours au dessus de lui, et les bras de Yukimura berçaient son corps alors qu'il enfouissait le côté de son visage dans les doux cheveux de Yukimura.

Cette nuit ils restèrent tout les deux sur le canapé, Yukimura parvenant à la tenir prêt de lui pour de longues heures. Comme toujours, Masamune était profondément endormi, et Yukimura souri de façon engageante au jeune homme qui s'accrochait à lui.

Yukimura ne savait pas comment il allait mourir, ni même pourquoi Masamune était si perturbé par cela. Yukimura espérait mourir comme un guerrier, et un guerrier ne s'efforçait pas nécessairement d'esquivé une mort inévitable alors autant espérer pouvoir mourir bien et avec fierté. Que pouvait-il demander de plus que d'être remémoré ?"

Mais Masamune avait détruit sa propre fierté pour le serrer, avait enroulé ses bras fermement pour retenir Yukimura à jamais. Yukimura ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour chasser le démon qui avait poussé cet homme merveilleux dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait lui aussi serrer Masamune fortement, et être la présence rassurante dans le petit monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Après cette nui, Yukimura est Masamune était retourné à leur habituel façon d'être l'un avec l'autre, les deux prétendant que l'évènement qui les avait tout deux tellement mis en colère n'était jamais arrivé. Mais il y avait quelques petit changement. Masamune avait changé. Yukimura avait changé. Le mur construit cette nuit là était toujours présent, mais il sembla qu'ils le touchaient, cherchant non sans hésitation une quelconque fissure qui leur permettrait de se retrouvé, et avec un peut de chance, de se touché.

***

Une semaine plus tard Masamune regardait le plus jeune alors qu'il était endormi. C'était sa routine. Il s'inclinait sur le côté du lit pour regarder le beau jeune homme, imaginant follement les détails d'une vie qui ne pourrait jamais être. Il s'endormait avec des pensées très plaisante, et la première chose qu'il voyait chaque matin était ce visage plein de joie qui le réveillait pour avoir à manger. Il portait les vêtements légèrement trop larges de Masamune, et si Masamune avait de la chance, il n'aurait pas encore rattaché ses cheveux. Il était adorable. C'était horrible. Parce que Masamune voulait ça pour le reste de sa vie et l'histoire avait prouvé qu'il ne le pourrait jamais.

C'était énervant.

Mais la personne contre qui Masamune était le plus en colère était contre lui. Au lieu de venir activement en aide à Yukimura pour qu'il retourne à son époque, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour saboter cet être qui avait complètement fait son chemin dans la vie de Masamune. Masamune n'était fier de ses singeries, il savait qu'il était très injuste envers Yukimura. En même temps, il ne pouvait se l'en empêcher.

Après l'erreur qu'avait été la librairie, après avoir apprit plus sur la personne qu'était Yukimura, et détester ce qui allait lui arriver, Masamune était arrivé à la conclusion que ses sentiments étaient loin d'un simple désir. Il s'était mit dans l'embarras cette nuit là, il avait eu besoin de sentir Yukimura dans ses bras, incapable de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait put prétendre que le jeune homme était en sécurité.

Il avait commencé à laisser les livres d'histoire trainé, dans l'espoir que Yukimura les lirait et apprendrait tout, et que d'une façon il pourrait affronter le temps et sauvé se vie. Où juste choisisse de rester. Masamune voulait vraiment qu'il reste. Yukimura était troublé par les livres, mais ne les touchait jamais, ce qui ne faisait qu'agacer Masamune. Ce que Yukimura ne comprenait pas, c'était que Masamune essayait simplement de le garder.

Un soir, Masamune invita Yukimura à l'aider dans la cuisine pour la première fois. La joie contagieuse du jeune samouraï créa un sourire sur le visage de Masamune. Depuis l'incident de la librairie, leurs conversations c'étaient améliorées, ils étaient devenu plus ouvert l'un envers l'autre, et généralement ils étaient plus proches.

Ils commencèrent à parler d'un feuilleton télévisé obsédant Yukimura qui avait entrainé Masamune avec lui. C'était à propos d'un premier amour dans l'époque de laquelle venait Yukimura. C'était aussi l'ouverture parfaite dont avait besoin Masamune.

"ET pour toi alors, Yukimura ? Déjà eu un premier amour ?" demanda Masamune tirant sur la queue de cheval du jeune homme quant Yukimura se retourna pour mettre dans la casseroles les légumes découpé. Masamune rit quant le jeune homme émit un cri.

Yukimura regarda méchamment Masamune et chassa sa main quant il tenta de le refaire. "C'était méchant, Masamune." Il s'arrêté pour réfléchir à sa réponse alors que Masamune lui tendait d'autres légumes. "Je peux peut être trouvé une grande admiration en d'autre personnes, mais je ne pense pas que j'ai été un jour amoureux. De plus. Je n'ai rien à offrir à une femme où même à un amant. Ma dédicacions n'appartiens qu'a Oyakata-sama. Ce serait cruel de donné de faux espoirs."

Masamune se renfrogna. "Eh bien, ton seigneur n'est pas là."

Yukimura le regarda avec réflexion avant de s'exclamer. "Mais je suis toujours le Sanada Yukimura qui sert Takeda Shingen. L'endroit où le temps où je suis importe peut."

Masamune sentit sa poitrine se comprimé, comme si il était rejeté. Ses épaules se hérissant d'une colère contenue, Masamune s'éloigna en murmurant, "Pas étonnant que tu soit si seul. Eteint le gaz dans cinq minutes. Tu m'a vue le faire donc tu dois savoir comment."

"Je ne suis pas seul."

"Tu continue de te dire ça Yukimura. En tout cas, même si tu ne l'est pas maintenant, un jour tu le seras avec certitude."

Masamune n'avait plus rien essayé depuis, jouant les bonnes cartes pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Yukimura après avoir été si cruel pour contré sa propre douleur. C'était vrai, Masamune avait remarqué, celui qui tombait en premier soufrait le plus, particulièrement quant ils étaient amoureux d'un samouraï mort il y a quatre cent ans.

Mais au moins Masamune avait sa routine. Pour maintenant il pouvait prétendre qu'il avait une chance, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour gagner le cœur de ce jeune homme.

Dans les ténèbres de la chambre, la main de Masamune descendit pour caresser une longue et soyeuse mèche de cheveux. Au moins sil avait ça. A la différence de Masamune, Yukimura avait le sommeil léger, prêt à se réveiller au moindre mouvement. Le fait qu'il ne se réveilla pas à cet instant prouvait qu'il avait confiance en se sanctuaire, le monde qui existait dans l'appartement de Masamune juste pour eux.

Masamune en était d'une certaine façon venu à tombé amoureux de Yukimura, mais il n'était pas naïf. Il y avait toujours des parties du cœur de Yukimura entièrement dévoué au passé. Un grande partie appartenait à Date Masamune et il détestait ça. Il savait qu'il y avait des aspect de Yukimura que seul l'autre Date pouvait commencer à comprendre, mais en même temps, il y avait des parties de Yukimura qui n'appartenait qu'a Masamune également. Cela suffisait à Masamune. Date pouvait avoir le désir de combattre de Yukimura. Masamune était simplement content de gagné tout le reste.

Un mensonge.

Masamune voulait tout, même alors qu'il essayait de se trompé lui-même. Il se demanda vaguement si l'autre Date Masamune essayait lui aussi de se trompé lui-même. Masamune n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Date ressentait la même chose que lui. Parce que ils étaient en quelque sorte tout les deux Date Masamune, et c'était Sanada Yukimura. Combien de temps cela prendra quant Yukimura sera reparti pour que cet homme ne prennent finalement ce que Masamune avait revendiqué ? Ça n'arriverait jamais. Parce que Masamune ne laisserait jamais partir Sanada Yukimura.

Maudit soit le passé. Maudit soit le présent. Réincarnation potentielle où pas, maudit soit Date Masamune lui aussi.

Le monde qu'il avait trouvé dans le cœur de Yukimura était le seule dans lequel voulait vivre Masamune. Dans son âme était la force et dans son sourire était le paradis que Masamune avait toujours recherché. Il savait qu'il y avait des parties de Yukimura qu'il ne pouvait changer. Il ne vivait pas dans une époque qui pourrait apprécier les désirs d'un guerrier, mais n'était ce pas ce qu'avait secrètement désiré Yukimura ? Un monde dans lequel il pourrait être heureux, où il pouvait trouver une valeur sans avoir à tuer. C'était tout ce que Masamune avait put comprendre après avoir entendu Yukimura trouvé un tel émerveillement dans un monde sans massacres.

Maudit soit toute chose. Maudit soient ils tous.

Sanada Yukimura était tout ce qu'il aurait put demander dans un souhait.

Il ne laisserait jamais partir Sanada Yukimura.

***

"Chaque homme doit savoir se regardé pour apprendre le sens de la vie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on découvre : c'est quelque chose que l'on façonne."

-Antoine de Saint Exupéry

TBC

Note: pardon si les citations ne sont pas tout à fait exactes, je ne parviens pas à les retrouvé en français, alors ça fait aussi parti de la traduction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : DateSana**

**Je Suis Certain De Ne Jamais Avoir Souhaité un Samouraï**

**Chapitre 2**

"Le véritable amour commence quant rien n'est attendu en retour."

-Antoine de Saint Exupéry

***

Ce que Masamune vint à le plus détesté dans le mur qui les gardaient séparés était sa propre réflexion gravé dessus, un peut plus vieux, plus un guerrier qu'un homme, une cruelle sensualité tempéré par un potentiel pour la compassion. Le corps d'un prédateur sauvage contenu dans de la chair humaine. Une beauté masculine percutante nées d'une confiance en soit et d'une fois que Masamune n'avait pas encore vu grandir en lui.

Masamune ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait de se torturer en questionnant Yukimura à propos de Date Masamune, mais il y avait un point cruel dans sa personnalité qui avait simplement besoin d'en savoir plus. Une déchirante, masochiste curiosité de savoir à propos de sa vie précédente, autant qu'une tentative pour trouver un moyen de combattre l'homme qui avait planté une graine dormante dans le cœur de Yukimura. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Masamune était en quelque sorte en compétition avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, ne rencontrera jamais, et il perdait encore.

Il y avait des jours où Masamune et Yukimura faisaient quelque chose d'anodin, se contenta de la compagnie de l'autre et puis la conversation tournait vers le rival invisible de Masamune. Yukimura avait admis adorer au delà du raisonnable les combats que lui et Date partageaient, et ce la ce voyait dans ses yeux. Il y avait une passion que Date inspirait en Yukimura que Masamune savait qu'il ne pouvait jamais reproduire. Masamune n'était pas un seigneur de guerre, il n'était pas un égal que pourrait affronter Yukimura.

Date représentait tout du monde que Yukimura avait laissé, la folle mais honorable sauvagerie et les zélés rêves de conquêtes.

Masamune se dressait avec tout ce qu'il avait pour rappeler à Yukimura le monde qu'ils pourraient avoir, ce qu'ils pourraient faire tout les deux, ce qu'ils pourraient êtres l'un pour l'autre.

Masamune voulait prendre délicatement le visage de Yukimura et murmurer, "Regarde moi".

Mais il savait que même qu' il le ferait, et même si Yukimura le regardait, les yeux du samouraï verraient directement à travers Masamune et dans le lointain.

***

Ce que Yukimura vint à détesté le plus sur le mur était les remords qu'il inspirait. Il se sentait tiraillé entre deux amours différents, deux loyautés différentes, et deux types de pensées différents. Il était prit entre vouloir être deux personnes différentes, une pour chaque monde, comme les deux possédaient ce qu'il voulait le plus. Yukimura était prit entre deux époques, et autant qu'il souhaitait rentré chez lui, une portion tout aussi égale de son âme ne voulait rien de plus que de rester dans ce futur dans lequel il était tombé.

Avant d'avoir pénétré ce monde, Yukimura n'avait jamais pensées à avoir besoin d'autre chose en dehors que ce que pouvait lui offrir son Oyakata-sama. Le Tigre de Kaï était son monde, il lui avait enseigné tout ce dont il avait besoin, et n'avait jamais donné à Yukimura des raisons pour le remettre en question. En dépit des commentaires crûs de Masamune sur sa solitude, ce n'était pas comme si Yukimura était sans amis. Il avait Sasuke à cette époque, Oyakata-sama...et...

Et bien, l'amitié venait toujours après la loyauté.

Mais les choses avaient commencé à changer. Yukimura changeait. Avec tout le temps qu'il avait pour lui même dans cette irréelle pause à travers le temps, Yukimura lisait autant qu'il le pouvait des divers livre de Masamune, il regardait différent programmes télévisés, et il avait commencé à apprendre. Mais plus il en apprenait plus il s'interrogeait. Les livres que possédait Masamune n'étaient pas tous disponible de là où il venait, et la télévision n'existait pas. Dans cette époque il y avait tellement de livres avec tellement d'idées, tellement de films et d'émission, tellement d'histoires d'où l'on pouvait apprendre des choses, et tellement de guerres sans réelles significations. L'unique leçon qu'il tirait des média où dans le genre était la folie de la guerre. L'héroïsme prévalait, mais toujours au prix fort. Et en perspective, il n'y avait jamais de vrai vainqueur. Alors qu'il absorbait des connaissances, un traitre en Yukimura commença à grandir, remettant en question nombreuses vérités sur le monde dans lequel il avait vécu, murmurant dans son cœur les plus sinistres pensées sur _pourquoi. _Il ne toucha jamais aux livre d'histoire avec lesquels le tentait Masamune, s'assurant de ne jamais regardé aucune émission décrivant ce qui pourrait être son future. Yukimura n'avait jamais eu besoin de savoir comment il allait mourir, n'avait jamais voulu connaître le destin des personnes qu'il chérissait, et ne se demanda même pas s'il serait trahi.

Yukimura ce sentait comme si il grandissait en deux hommes distincts, les deux emplis de différents potentiels et de forces uniques, mais un seul pourrait rester à la fin. Et avec ce choix, l'autre possibilité, l'autre personne, serait forcé de disparaître pour toujours.

L'un était un guerrier de Kaï, jeune maître des batailles et du sang, le héros qu'il avait rêvé d'être étant enfant, un héroïsme aujourd'hui réellement remis en question. Si il rentrait chez lui, Yukimura savait que ça vie continuerait comme elle l'avait été avant qu'il ne vienne dans ce monde, des jours emplis de conflits sans fins et de passion de combat, la constante question de ce que signifiait vivre, et une mort prématurée presque certaine. Il serait un général, un soldat, un qui ne questionnait pas obéissant simplement, le faisant avec un sourire permanent. Un samouraï. Le plus honorable des tueurs. Dans ce monde, Yukimura avait ses titres, l'honneur avec lequel son idole, son Oyakata-sama, l'avait béni. Il avait employé le ninja Sarutobi Sasuke que se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Il avait son presque ami et rival, l'inspirant Date Masamune aussi. En y repensant vraiment, c'était tout ce qu'avait Yukimura, et il se demanda si ça avait une réelle signifiance après tout.

L'autre homme qui se formait lentement appartenait à ce nouveau présent, un endroit au Yukimura pouvait trouver un bonheur sincère dans une existence où il n'était pas un guerrier, serait autoriser à trouvé une raison de vivre sans prendre d'autres vies. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas qui était cette personne. Après tout, qui était Sanada Yukimura, et que possédait-il, si ce n'est l'âme d'un samouraï ? Dans ce monde, tout ce qu'il avait était Masamune, et le traitre se débattant dans son cœur hurlait que c'était plus que suffisant, plus que méritait un meurtrier.

Et la voix qu'ignorait Yukimura était celle qui criait le plus fort, lui demandant de bannir l'indécision et de découvrir la liberté à partir des deux vies.

***

Un peut après deux mois de leur étrange relation, Masamune étonna Yukimura en se réveillant de lui même, avant l'après midi, pour la première fois. Yukimura était sur le canapé, lisant un livre et absorbant tout ce qu'il pouvait de celui ci. Masamune s'était stoppé avant de le saluer, mémorisant la nouvelle expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Yukimura, un renfrognement contemplatif qui donnait envi à Masamune d'être ridicule et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Yukimura releva le nez et manqua de faire tomber son livre. "Masamune ! Il est déjà si tard dans la journée ? Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillé !"

Masamune se senti un peut honteux que Yukimura trouva plus facile de croire qu'il était tard plutôt que Masamune se soit lever tôt.

"Shut up. Je me suis simplement lever tôt," expliqua Masamune avec un peut d'énervement, se grattant l'arrière de la tête et essayant de rester éveillé. "He, je me demandait la nuit dernière, tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui ?"

Yukimura le regarda avec une expression vide. Masamune se douta que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'inviter un samouraï à sortir, particulièrement un qui était profondément convaincu que son colocataire était un ermite.

"Tu voudrait...sortir et faire quelque chose ?" détailla Masamune, bougeant sa main dans un mouvement circulaire pour mettre en avant son idée.

Le sourire sur le visage de Yukimura fut le plus brillant et le plus magnifique que n'ai jamais vu Masamune.

***

Ils quittèrent l'appartement une heure après que Masamune se soit levé. Yukimura dirigeait leur aventure en allant dans des directions au hasard avec excitation, apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait de son future patrie. Masamune s'était attendu à être désintéressé, en fait il n'avait vraiment fait ça que pour Yukimura, mais à la place il était entrainé dans la joie du jeune homme alors que Yukimura le prenait par la main et le faisait avancer plus vite. Masamune sourit, autorisant le samouraï à le conduire là où ça lui plaisait, et Yukimura souriait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Ensembles ils rirent avec une étrange libération.

Ils allèrent dans les parcs et les boutiques, utilisèrent le métro, et voyagèrent simplement à leur loisir. Peut importait là où ils allaient, Yukimura parvenait à rendre le plus banal de leurs arrêts amusant avec son enthousiasme naïf. Masamune appréciait d'expliquer tout ce qu'il pouvait à Yukimura, où faire remarquer des choses que Masamune savait qu'il aimerait.

Certain arrêt furent plus appréciables que d'autres, bien que le préférer de Masamune soit il est vrai un peut cruel. L'attention de Yukimura avait été immédiatement engagé quant deux filles sortirent d'une boutique, l'une tenait un fin livre rouge avec le sceau des Sanada au dos. Les deux filles riaient en le lisant, et Masamune réalisa rapidement avec humeur ce que Yukimura avait trouvé sans le savoir.

Yukimura regarda Masamune et tira légèrement sur sa veste, le lançant un regard d'imploration.

"Si tu es tellement curieux tu peux aller demander ce que c'est," répondit Masamune, s'amusant d'un peut d'humour pervers lors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur et attendait le moment de réalisation de Yukimura.

Yukimura s'avança vers les filles, et elles s'arrêtèrent dans leur lecture pour regarder son visage et puis son pendentif insigne avant de glousser à nouveau. Une fille désigna l'intérieur de la boutique et Yukimura alla à l'intérieur. Masamune toussa pour se retenir de perdre la face.

"Oh, Yukimura…"

Il fallu deux minutes pour que le jeune homme sorte en courant de la boutique directement vers lui, son visage rougis et ses yeux désespéré frisant la terreur.

"Masamune !"

"Relax. On appelle ça des doushinji. Les gens les crée comme une forme de fantasmes visuels."

"J'étais…j'étais…beaucoup d'hommes étaient…_tentacules _!"

"Ne t'avait je pas dis que tu étais un peut célèbre ? Manga, anime, jeux, livre, séries télé, films…il y a eu pas mal de série écrite avec toi comme un personnage," expliqua Masamune. Yukimura commençait à avoir ce regard plein d'étoiles. Masamune se senti un peut vindicatif et décida de le casser. "Les filles aiment te mettre avec d'autres hommes parce que tu est adorable et facilement violé."

L'horreur de Yukimura revint et Masamune ne put se retenir, il commença simplement à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Yukimura prit une mine renfrogné au début, toujours rougissant, mais il commença à rire avec Masamune, bien qu'il ne fût pas de toute évidence sûre de pourquoi.

L'animalerie fut la boutique favorite de Yukimura. En fait, il avait fallu à Masamune une bonne heure pour l'en faire sortir. Yukimura était tombé amoureux d'un chiot Shiba Inu fauve qui était aussi hyperactif et joueur que le samouraï. C'était péniblement adorable de les voir jouer ensembles, et Masamune jura que quant il aura trouvé un moyen de gardé Yukimura dans cette époque, il lui trouverait un chiot juste comme celui là. Masamune paierait n'importe quel prit pour gardé ce sourire qui illuminait le visage de Yukimura, à cette époque, et à ses côtés.

Pour la consternation de Masamune, Yukimura avait sans le vouloir obtenu une revanche sur l'incident des doushinji après l'animalerie. Ils marchaient à une allure tranquille, l'esprit de Yukimura captivé par des chiots pendant que Masamune était fasciné par Yukimura. Puis le samouraï avait simplement cessé tout mouvement pour regarder dans une vitrine.

Masamune s'arrêta lui aussi pour lancer un regard interrogateur, suivant les yeux de Yukimura. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la vitrine, pour voir une longe veste en cuir s'arrêtant aux genoux noire et rouge qui avait attiré son compagnon. Avec un sourire entendu, Masamune attrapa le bras d'un Yukimura surprit et l'attira dans le centre commercial, le dirigeant à travers la foule et dans les escalators avec un enthousiasme ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le magasin qui vendait la veste. Ils souriaient tout les deux comme des idiots l'un à l'autre devant l'action surprenante de Masamune, essayant de ne pas rire et prenant de grande respirations pour se remettre de leur rapide escapade.

Yukimura regarda Masamune avec étonnement, aimant la vivante personnalité qui commençait à ce révéler.

Toussant pour se distraire de ce complaire de ce regard, Masamune se tint droit et désigna le magasin à Yukimura, disant. "La veste est là dedans. Allons-la trouvé."

Yukimura acquiesça et les deux fouillèrent dans la boutique avec des sourires accordés, une employée les regarda avec une fascination amusée.

"Masamune ! Je l'ais trouvé ! Regarde !" annonça Yukimura, tenant son prit en évidence.

Masamune revint vers lui et siffla, "Plutôt pas mal. Bien que je ne croie pas avoir un t-shirt qui irait avec. Est-ce que tu en vois un par là qui te plait ?"

"J'ai pas besoin d'un t-shirt."

"Yukimura, je vais t'acheter cette veste, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de te trouvé un t-shirt pour que tu puisses la porté. Si tu t'inquiète du coût, il ne le faut pas."

Yukimura le fixa, "Mais avec une veste comme celle là, d'habitude je ne met rien en dessous."

Masamune repensa sceptiquement à la tenus que portait Yukimura quant ils s'étaient rencontré. "Ouais…ça devrait être illégal. Je pense vraiment que ça devrait être illégal à ton époque aussi…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Si tu doit vraiment demander alors il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien. Tu peux te balader sans t-shirt tant que tu veux à la maison, mais quant tu es dehors tu dois en porté un." Masamune ignora la vendeuse qui gloussait derrière eux alors qu'elle arrêta de faire semblant de ne pas les écouter. "Vous allez l'essayer ?"

Yukimura, tenant toujours la longue veste sans manche, regarda Masamune avec confusion.

La vendeuse vint à sa rescousse. "Les cabines à l'arrières sont pour se changer. Si vous voulez, vous prouvez essayer la veste en privée."

Yukimura laissa la fille l'y conduire, et Masamune vagabonda dans le magasin, regardant les différents vêtements, certain collant à son style alors que d'autres pas du tout.

Masamune sursauta un peut quant son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, le poussant à se renfrogné. Masamune ne s'était jamais débarrasser de l'habitude de l'avoir sur lui, il payait toujours pour, mais il ne s'en servait jamais. Il n'avait pas reçus d'appels depuis des mois.

Masamune regarda autour de lui, se renfrognant d'avantage, et puis prit le téléphone de sa poche, l'ouvrant pour voir le texto qu'il avait reçu.

_Regarde derrière toi_

Masamune arqua un sourcil, incapable de reconnaitre le numéro associé au texto. Il se tourna précautionneusement et ne vit personne. Il regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche avant de retourner à l'entrée du magasin. A la seconde au il fit un pas à l'extérieur, un bras passa autour de son coup et l'agrippa fermement.

"JE T'AIS TROUVE !"

Masamune commença à s'étouffer, et pour survivre, il donna un coup de coude à son agresseur qui le lâcha rapidement avec un rire sec.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, connard ?" Masamune, tenant sa gorge, interrogea le grand et copulant homme avec des cheveux blanc en bataille.

Chôsokabe Motochika se contenta de sourire follement, "Tu sais, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire que c'était toi au début. J'ai dit à Môri, 'Tu sais, je crois que c'est Date qui traine un reprit de justice dans l'escalator'. Môri ne ma pas cru. Je vais lui apprendre."

Masamune le fixa platement et Motochika fit une grimace. "Aller, mec, ne reste pas silencieux. Je ne t'ait pas vu depuis des lustres. Tu as complètement disparu. J'ai même du volé le portable de Môri pour t'envoyer un texto à l'instant pour que tu ne te sauve pas en t'apercevant que c'était moi. Merde, tu es devenu bien maigrichon. Tu mange comme il faut ?"

"…" Masamune se sentait figé, c'était trop, trop vite. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'arrivait pas à pensée à une façon de s'échapper avec Yukimura sans qu'ils ne soient poursuivis.

"Enfoiré d'insensible. Tu souriais plutôt joyeusement avec ce type. J'ai pensé que vous étiez bon amis. On a été vraiment inquiet, même Môri ne ma pas gueuler dessus quant j'ai voulu te suivre, et ça veux vraiment dire quelque chose. Est-ce que tu à quant même parlé à Kojûro ? Il te rend toujours visite, non ?"

Masamune détourna le regard, le ramenant dans le magasin, essayant d'être nonchalant lorsqu'il dit, "J-Je dois y allé. J'ai laissé mon ami à l'intérieur. Il va se demander où je suis parti."

"Oh, j'aime bien ce magasin. Allons y. et ne crois pas que je vais te laissé filé si facilement, Date."

Masamune senti comme un coup de fouet alors qu'il détournait le regard du magasin pour retourner à Motochika, le pseudo-pirate allant déjà à l'intérieur. Masamune suivi rapidement, ne voulant pas que Motochika et Yukimura se rencontre, pas certain de pourquoi, mais possiblement parce que Yukimura était une pièce essentielle du petit sanctuaire clos qu'adorait Masamune, plus que certainement son souhait, et il ne voulait pas partager la radiance de Yukimura avec quiconque.

Les deux marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'arrière du magasin, les deux cherchant Yukimura avant que l'autre ne puisse interférer. Bien sûr, Yukimura dut sortir de la cabine d'essayage avant qu'ils n'eussent atteint l'arrière. Et l'image qu'il rendait les brisa simplement tout les deux.

Yukimura portai la satané veste, le rouge et le noir soulignant sa beauté indomptée. Et la vendeuse, rougissante à côté de lui et observant activement, avait fourni un pantalon en cuir noir avec. Dangereux salopard…Masamune n'aurait jamais du le laissé tout seul. Le pantalon était taille basse, ces hanches dangereuse recommencèrent à railler Masamune. Et évidement ce foutu imbécile ne portait pas de t-shirt, ces muscles parfait sur son torse fin restaient exposé et tentant. La veste s'arrêtait à la base des épaules, et ses bras sculpté restaient à ses côtés.

Motochika ramassa sa mâchoire. "Définitivement pas une racaille. Merde Date, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?"

"Tu ne me croirait pas."

Motochika leva le portable de Môri Motonari et prit une photo. Masamune essaya de lui arraché le téléphone, mais Motochika fut trop rapide pour lui.

"Je suis Sanada Genjiro Yukimura," le samouraï se présenta avec amusement, s'inclinant face à Motochika qui essayait de repousser Masamune tout en continuant de le regardé. Masamune grogna, poussant Motochika à se réveillé pour répondre.

"Hey, c'est cool. Un autre pote samouraï. Je suis Chôsokabe Motochika, ça te dérange si je t'appelle Yukimura ?"

"Pote samouraï ?" demanda Yukimura, ses yeux s'agrandissant avant de se rétrécirent, comme si il avait soudainement, vaguement, reconnu Motochika.

"Ouais, dans notre petit groupe, on porte tous des noms de samouraï. Môri ne devrait pas tarder à arrivé, et il est toujours un peut fâcher alors ne laisse pas ça t'offenser."

Masamune regarda Yukimura, essayant de lui dire avec son regard seul qu'ils devaient partir. Yukimura, peut serviable démon de compassion, remarqua et souri, s'avançant pour prendre la main de Masamune et la serrer fortement. Motochika se tourna pour faire signe à quelqu'un et s'éloigna de quelque pas. Masamune essaya de le dépasser, emmenant Yukimura, mais le samouraï secoua la tête et le maintint fermement, ramenant Masamune à lui pars la main. Masamune essaya de le supplier sans formuler de mots que c'était leur chance, mais Yukimura se contenta de prendre son autre main, comme ça il tenait les deux, et pressa légèrement pour montrer qu'il irait à travers l'enfer et reviendrons ensembles si nécessaire. Masamune voulait s'enfuir avant que Motonari ne vienne et n'inspire à Motochika des questions difficiles. Yukimura voulait qu'ils restent, et fit un pas en avant pour qu'il soit torse contre torse, leur mains toujours tenus, pratiquement les yeux dans les yeux, et mima avec ses lèvres, "Je suis là."

Yukimura ne comprenait rien.

Mais Masamune voulait croire en les mains tenant les siennes et en se sourire si affectueux. Il pressa doucement en retour, puis relâcha la pression pour enlacer leurs doigts ensembles.

"Est-ce que tu le reconnais ?" murmura Masamune, espérant que Yukimura ne se souciait pas de ce geste plus intime.

En tout cas ça ne gênait pas la vendeuse. Elle s'amusait plutôt pas mal.

Yukimura hocha la tête. "JE me suis déjà douté que si il y avait un Date Masamune, certainement qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes familières autours. Tu y as déjà pensé ?"

Masamune se renfrogna face à la soudaine étincelle dans les yeux de Yukimura. "De quelle façon ?"

"Et bien, il se peut qu'il y ait un autre moi non loin. Ce serait intéressant, tu ne crois pas ?"

Masamune le regarda avec grand sérieux. "Honnêtement je n'en ait rien à faire. Je ne veut que toi."

C'était la plus directe déclaration de ses sentiments qu'avait fait Masamune, et Yukimura sembla complètement prit de court. Il l'avait mérité. Ce n'était que justice. Si Masamune devait rester et se chargé de Motochika et Motonari, Yukimura devait se chargé de lui.

"Oh, alors vous _êtes_ en rendez-vous?"

Masamune et Yukimura se séparèrent d'un bon et regardèrent pour voir Motochika avec un séduisant petit brun. Le jeune homme vêtu de vert observait Yukimura avec une curiosité voilé.

"Je suis Môri Motonari, " annonça le nouvel arrivant. "Excusez mon ami de vous avoir dérangé."

Yukimura secoua la tête et agita les mains avant de s'incliner. "Oh, non, je suis vraiment très heureux de rencontré les amis de Masamune. Je suis Sanada Genjiro Yukimura !"

Motonari sembla faire un faible sourire, la meilleure expression que Masamune ait vu son vieil ami faire à un étranger.

"On ne sera plus une gêne pour vous," répondit l'homme beau mais sévère.

"Non ?" contra Motochika, semblant mis en dehors. Motonari fit un regard effrayant qui remit Motochika en place.

Motonari sorti son porte feuille et un stylo de sa poche, sortant une carte pour y écrire un numéro et une adresse au dos. "Non. Chôsokabe donne une fête le weekend prochain. Vous devriez venir tout les deux. On pourra parler. Voici l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone. Date devrait déjà avoir les deux, mais en considérant la fréquence à laquelle nous le voyons il se pourrait qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas."

C'était une réponse cinglante qui fit tressaillir Masamune, Mais Yukimura fit un sourire rayonnant et accepta avant que Masamune ne puisse refuser, son excitation tuant la raison, "Merci. Ça à l'air amusant ! Je ne sors pas souvent, alors j'ai encore à voir une fête à cette époque !"

Motonari cligna des yeux alors que Masamune marchait discrètement sur le pied de Yukimura avec agacement.

"Il vient d'Allemagne, il essaye travaille toujours sur la barrière des langues."

"Hm."

Par chance Motonari laissa passé, et commença à partir, entraina Motochika avec lui qui s'exclama, "C'était chouette de te rencontrer, Yukimura ! Merci d'avoir trainé son cul dehors. Il nous as manqué !"

Masamune préféra prétendre que ses mots ne lui avaient pas fait plaisir.

***

Yukimura regardait silencieusement le monument depuis plus d'une heure entière. Parfois s'avançant plus prêt, parfois tournant autour, mais ses yeux ne le quittèrent jamais. Masamune était resté assis sur un banc tout proche à le regardé faire, volant se recroquevillé sur lui même. Alors que la nuit affirmait sa victoire dans le ciel, Masamune fut forcé de partir avec Yukimura, avec la promesse de revenir une autre fois. C'était très probablement un mensonge, à moins que Yukimura ne demande directement à venir ici, mais le jeune samouraï n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Aucun des deux ne parla sur le chemin du retour quant ils étaient dans le métro, tout deux prisonniers de leur pensées. C'était un cercle vicieux. Ils s'entendaient bien, se rapprochaient, et puis Masamune commençait à espérer; mais il se produisait toujours quelque chose, l'un deux faisait quelque chose avec les meilleurs intentions, et la réalité revenait pour écraser les rêves de Masamune.

"Masamune...merci. Tu ne saura jamais combien c'est important pour moi."

Masamune releva le regard, mais Yukimura se détourna, émotionnellement embrouillé.

"Surprise," Murmura Masamune tardivement, stupidement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Yukimura se retourna vers lui, leur yeux se rencontrèrent, et une question se forma sur ses lèvres veloutées. Masamune se remonta, l'espoir emplissant son cœur, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait mieux savoir.

"Hey, Masamune ? Y à t-il d'autres monuments ? Peut être un pour Oyakata-sama ? Et pour Date Masamune-dono ? Peut être qu'on pourrait aller voir ceux si aussi un jours ?"

_Bon sang,_ pensa Masamune, incertain de qui il accablait réellement/

Jamais il n'emmènerait Yukimura à Sendai.

Cela tuerait Masamune.

***

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, il y avait un paquet attendant devant la porte, les courbes familières du nom de Masamune imprimé au dessus. Masamune se renfrogna, se demanda quant cette personne avait déposé ça, et aussi fut sincèrement heureux de ne pas avoir été là quant elle l'avait fait.

Yukimura regarda de derrière Masamune pour voir ce qui avait retenu son attention.

"Laisse ça," ordonna Masamune, mais ne fit rien quant Yukimura l'ignora et ramassa le paquet pendant que Masamune utilisait sa clé pour ouvrir la porte.

"Est ce que je peux l'ouvrir ?" demanda Yukimura avec excitation, bien que Masamune ne puisse vraiment pas comprendre pour quoi.

"Fait ce que tu veux." _tu le feras de toute façon._

Masamune alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, épuisé par la journée, intérieurement fâcher que cela ait si bien commencé pour se terminé si pauvrement pour lui. En s'accordant sur le fait, qu'il a avait su que cela ne ce terminerait jamais en sa faveur, mais il l'avait tout de même fait. Parce que ça avait fait plaisir à Yukimura, et il n'y avait rien que Masamune désirait plus que le bonheur de Yukimura.

Masamune s'étendit sur son lit et croisa les bras sur ses yeux, s'attendant plus que voyant Yukimura sauté à l'intérieur avec la boite en main et la bouche pleine de question.

"Qu'est ce que s'est ?"

Masamune n'eut même pas besoin de regardé pour savoir ce que s'était, imaginant avec facilité les pamphlets et les lettres.

"Universités. Tu sais...c'est écoles où vont les adultes, comme celle que tu vois dans toute ses séries pour ados que tu aime tellement."

"Waouh ! Tu va à l'université ? Hey, il y a quelques CD avec ça aussi ! On peut les écoutés ?"

"Je devrai aller à l'université. Et pourquoi pas."

"Devrait ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir y allé ?"

Masamune haussa les épaules sans éloquence, décroisant les bras pour désigné le paquet dans les bras de Yukimura. "Une façon de se débarrasser de moi sans ce sentir coupable."

"Est ce que c'est ta famille qui t'envoie cela ?" il y avait un ton sombre dans la voix de Yukimura, alors qu'il avait très probablement trouvé quelques cibles à connecté avec les mauvaises humeurs de Masamune.

"Je n'ai pas de famille," et avec ça Masamune se leva de son lit et alla dans le salon, signifiant que la conversation était terminée.

"Menteur."

Masamune choisi d'ignorer le murmure de son compagnon et se railla de lui même.

Et alors que ce passerait il si il en était un ?

***

Il fallu un désastre pour que leur relation accélère finalement, trop d'émotions et de peurs de regrets potentiels dominant leur deux cœurs alors que la désespérance gagnait sur la raison.

La journée avait commencé suffisamment bien, à peine trois mois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Yukimura avait passé les derniers jours à essayé de convaincre son amis reclus de sortir, et Masamune s'en amusait continuellement en dépit de lui même. Ils commencèrent à découvrir différents endroits et intérêt dans lesquels ils se plaisaient tout les deux, et en même temps ils apprirent à donner et recevoir, s'adaptant aux insécurités de l'autre.

Mais plus ils devenaient confortable l'un avec l'autre, plus Masamune laissa Yukimura enfreindre ses règles. Il commença à montrer à Yukimura comment jouer du piano, même si le garçon était terrible, et il le laissa même écouté son lecteur MP3 les matins où il voulait lire pendant que Masamune dormait. Yukimura se familiarisa à enfreindre les règles, et au lieu d'être en colère, Masamune était remarquablement et gentiment amusé quant il le prenait. C'était aussi devenu un jeu.

Tard un après midi, Masamune jouait du piano, essayant et échouant à nouveau de trouvé le son spécifique qu'il cherchait. Il était un génie reconnu quant il s'agissait de jouer, mais durant l'année qui avait précédé sa passion était morte, il ne lui restait plus que des doigts froid incapable de jouer avec leur ancienne grâce. Cela sonnait si mécanique, si en-deçà de ce qu'était les son censée sortir d'un si bel instrument.

Yukimura se reposait sur le canapé, ses bras enroulé autour d'un oreiller et souriant alors qu'il appréciait innocemment les sons que Masamune ne pouvait considérer comme des échecs.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Masamune soupira avant de rouler des yeux. Yukimura se releva et tira un regard amusé de Masamune, ses yeux passant de son colocataire à la porte.

Masamune tapa sur les touches avec finalité pendant que Yukimura sautait à travers la pièce, riant et retirant le papier couvrant le trou pour regarder. Yukimura lança un regard audacieux à Masamune avant de jeté un œil à l'extérieur et de se figer complètement, la main qu'il utilisait comme appuis contre la porte glissant lentement sur son côté alors que le frappement sur la porte continua une dernière seconde avant de s'évanouir.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Yukimura à Masamune qui avait instinctivement su qu'il allait le faire

"Il ne me reste plus aucune chansons en moi, " répondit Masamune de façon insolente, appuyant légèrement sur une touche.

Yukimura cogna un poing sur la porte, incapable de le prendre, plus que capable de comprendre la douleur d'un être rejeté, d'un serviteur séparé de son maître bien aimé, "Tu es tellement incroyable...tu peux être si fort...mais tu n'a réellement aucun rêve n'est ce pas ? Tu étais là devant l'arbre, non ? Quant on s'est rencontré ? N'a tu donc aucun souhait ? Pour quelle raison fait tu ça ? Quelle raison peut tu bien avoir pour l'ignorer lui, la personne qui ferait n'importe quoi pour réalisé n'importe lequel de tes souhaits ?"

Masamune avait un souhait, Yukimura devait bien savoir ça, et il claqua en réponse, "Je ne suis pas Date Masamune. Arrête de nous comparer. Je m'excuse d'être aussi décevant. Et bien sûr que je l'ignore. C'est une obligation ridicule, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un fausse affection."

"Katakura Kojûro-dono. Toutes ses choses dans cette boîte...c'était lui qui te les a envoyées. La personne qui vient chaque jour dan l'espoir de te voir, de te parler, la personne qui n'abandonne jamais à essayer de te venir en aide est Katakura Kojûro ! Et toi, toi tu n'a fait que l'ignorer."

Masamune, toujours positionné au dessus de son piano n'avait jamais entendu une telle colère dans la voix de Yukimura. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire à pars le regardé platement.

"Katakura Kojûro. Katakura Kojûro. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu te cache de Katakura Kojûro ? Mais quel peut bien être ta raison ? Je me moque dans quelle époque tu vit ! Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises le contraire, je ne peux pas imaginer une existence où cet homme ne t'est pas complètement loyal. Cet homme se soucie de toi plus que de quiconque. Quel raison possible peut tu bien avoir pour te caché de Katakura-dono ? !"

Masamune se tourna, appuyant sur quelques touches pour faire un son plus profond.

"Pourquoi es tu si déprimé ? ! Où es ton esprit ?"

Yukimura se rapprocha, emplis violemment par la colère, un mélange de furie pour Kojûro et de ressentiments envers lui même pour n'avoir pas été si loyal envers son propre maitre ses derniers mois.

Masamune répéta son action, maintenant les touches plus longtemps.

"Répond moi, Masamune !"

Masamune le fit une troisième fois, se demandant s'il pouvait tenir plus longtemps que Yukimura pouvait crier.

"Comment peux-tu garder Kojûro en dehors ? ! Tu ne fait que te cacher de ce qui te rend si dépressif !"

"Tu ne sais rien hypocrite !" s'exclama brutalement Masamune, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, frappant les touches de ses poings.

"Hypocrite ? !"

"Hypocrite ! Qui est tu pour dire que je me cache ? Tu es le _maître_ dans se domaine ! Tu ne veux même pas admettre que tu y pense, je me trompe ? Tu ne veux pas que cette jolie petite tête perde cette fourberie parce que sinon tu te mettras à réfléchir sur quel genre de monstre tu es. Tes sourires son un mensonge et ta passion une façade."

"Quoi ? !" cria Yukimura, le choc du changement soudain de conversation le forcent à perdre ses arguments.

"Ça l'est. Admet-le."

"Tu délire et essaye de changer le sujet."

"Dit-le. Admet-le."

"Arrête ça."

"Je ne le ferait pas. Admet-le. Tu n'es pas le général parfaitement loyal que tu prêtant être et ça tu _tue_ de l'intérieur. Aller, soit un homme. Admet-le. Tu remets en question ton seigneur. Tu dois le faire. Où bien tu n'est qu'un tueur sans merci sans aucune raison ?"

Le corps de Yukimura commença à tremblé, Masamune appelant à sortir chacun s des tourments sur lesquels il s'était concentré ses derniers mois. Masamune l'avait deviné. Masamune s'en servait contre lui.

_"Tu dois être le pion que Takeda à jeté une avant."_

_"Quoi ? ! Vous saviez que Date allait attaquer ?"_

_Un ami tombé au combat..._

_Une perte et une rage insurmontable..._

_"C'est la douleur que tu ressens quant tu prends une vie._

_L'ennemi et comme nous._

_Ils on des gens qu'ils aiment._

_Il y as un futur qu'il espèrent."_

_Des centaines de morts..._

_"Yukimura, sache que tes ennemis son humains eux aussi."_

_Vous pouvez dire tout ça et continué à les tuer...?_

_"Tient tes lances en n'oubliant jamais cela !"_

"Arrête."

"Je le ferais quant tu admettras. Arrête de sourire si tu n'en a pas envie. Tu te demande pourquoi tu as perdu la foi ? C'est parce que tu na pas confiance en toi. Si tu pose des questions qu'apprendras-tu ? Si tu arrête de sourire que verras-tu ? Pour toute ta passion et toute ta justice, tu ne crois pas en toi quant ça te tombe dessus. C'est ton courant fatal. C'est pour ça que tu échoue."

Les yeux de Yukimura le brulèrent, ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses ongles percèrent ses paumes et firent couler du sang. Masamune pouvait être gentil autant que cruel. Mais Yukimura l'avait cherché. Il avait brisé leur paix pour faire sortir Masamune de sa dépression, et Masamune avait simplement contré en appelant celle de Yukimura.

Yukimura ne peut sen empêcher, et il relâcha toutes les incertitudes qu'il avait, priant que ce soit suffisant pour arrêté les remords que Masamune lui forçait à reconnaître. Priant pour que cela en finisse avec la tortueuse agonie qu'il emprisonnait dans son cœur brisé.

"D'accord. D'accord ! Je l'admets, j'ai eu trop de temps pour penser à tout cela. J'ai appris des choses, vu des choses, admit des perspectives et des opinions que je n'aurais jamais considéré si je n'étais pas venu ici. Je m'inquiète souvent maintenant, que la prospérité du peuple devienne secondaire face à la gloire personnelle. La plupart des seigneurs de guerre n'ont jamais eu à vivre à la dure en comparaison à ce que leur peuple-t-on enduré. Tout ce qui compte pour eux c'est la guerre. Il ne se soucie pas des gens laissé derrière pour souffrir une attaque potentielle. Ils considèrent cela comme un sacrifice nécessaire quant les hommes qu'il son sensé protéger meurt pour eux au combat. Ils envoient autant de gens à la mort qu'ils le peuvent, tout ça pour prouvé qu'il son les meilleurs. Et pour prendre un pays entier ? Pour dirigé des gens qui était autrefois ennemis. Y a t-il un homme capable d'apprendre à aimé et se soucié d'un ennemi comme si il était des leurs ? Qui ne ferait pas du favoritisme ? C'est quelque chose que semble avoir oublié pratiquement tout les seigneurs. Gouverné le monde n'est pas aimé ton peuple où toi même. C'est donné tout ce que tu as pour le bonheur de tous, en complète abnégation. Oyakata-sama...je crois qu'il le ferait. C'est un homme honorable, il comprend bien plus du monde que ce dont je n'en serais jamais capable. Mais Oyakata-sama n'est pas immortel et il est toujours un homme. Aucun homme n'est parfait. Ma patrie et faites de nombreux hommes avec la même ambition, de grand hommes que je devrais pour assuré sa survie. Je ne suis pas certain qu'un homme devrai ce voir accordé une telle position de pouvoir. Cela deviendrait éventuellement une tyrannie et quant Oyakata-sama viendra...à _mourir..._que ce passera il alors ? Qui lui succèdera ? Et cette personne pourra elle aimé les gens d'un pays plus qu'elle n'aimera ses propres pouvoirs ?"

Masamune regarda le samouraï en larmes et agonisant, se forçant à ne pas se laissé dominé par la compassion. "Alors pourquoi tu n'en parle pas au lui de le gardé pour toit et de te torturé ? Et ce que ton maître et la loyauté qu'il provoque ta transformé en masochiste ?"

Yukimura grimaça face aux cruels et mordants mots. Masamune était réellement le maître de cette conversation, utilisant toute les armes qu'il avait pour cette bataille.

"Je suis un serviteur, mon utilité n'est pas pour les mots."

"Lâche."

"De quel droit me dit tu tout ça ? !"

"Toutes les nuits. Si tu m'emmerde avec tes problèmes je suis certainement bien autorisé à te dire quel idiot tu es. Tu te plains, tu te plains, tu te plains, mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu le sais ? Tu reste assis, tourmenté de l'intérieur, si seul et te dégradant autant. Mais tout ce que tu fais c'est sourire pour eux comme tu le fait ici, j'ai tord ? ! Va courir prétendant que tu es heureux, te massacrant aussi facilement que tu tue d'autres hommes physiquement. Mais pourquoi diable se bat Sanada Yukimura ? Est ce que tu le sais ? Merde est ce que tu aime même ton époque ? ! Tu te plains suffisamment à moi de ne pas être heureux, de ne pas laisser entré les gens, mais je ne te vois certainement pas foncé chez toi !"

"J'ai essayé de-"

"Non tu n'a pas. Après les deux premières semaines tu à même cessé de parler de rentrer chez toi. Pas une fois tu as fait un sérieux effort pour rentré chez toi. Tu as toujours eu l'opportunité de partir. Comment suis je même supposé t'arrêter, un samouraï ? Tu as choisi de ne pas partir. Tu crois qu'un jour tu sortirais dehors et sera simplement ramener chez toi, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur de rentrer."

"J'aime mon monde…"

"Menteur."

"C'est vrai !"

"Dit moi, qu'est ce que ton monde a à t'offrir d'autre ?"

"J'ai mon honneur et ma fierté !"

"Très nourrissant."

Yukimura le regarda méchamment. "J'ai des amis !"

"Secondaire à la fierté ? Intéressant."

"J'en ai ! J'ai Oyakata-sama ! Et Sasuke ! Et même Date !"

"Le marionnettiste, l'employé, et un rival qui aime te faire saigner. Charmant."

"Arrête ça, Masamune. Tu ne comprends simplement pas ce monde. Nous n'avons pas à faire ça, " supplia Yukimura, craignant la fin de cette dispute.

"Non, je suis sûr qu'on le doit. Tu as mentit à tout le monde, même à toi. C'est ça hein ?" Masamune fit un rire étranglé et douloureux, "Je n'étais pas la seule personne à faire un vœu. Toi aussi tu voulais t'enfuir de ta réalité !"

"Non ! Ce n'était pas mon souhait…ce ne pouvait pas…j'aime mon monde…mais je n'aime pas tuer. Que tout se résous autour de la mort. Je n'aime pas que les gens et ceux qu'ils aiment soient séparer. Je n'aime pas que ce soit moi celui qui les sépare. J'aime me battre, j'aime les challenge, et je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ma mort aussi longtemps quelle vos quelque chose pour mon seigneur et pour mon ennemi. Mais je n'aime pas volé la vie des autres. Je suis Oyakata-sama parce qu'il est Oyakata-sama. Il ma donné une raison de vivre, à fait de moi qui je suis, m'a donner un but. Je n'ai rien sans lui…et c'est _terrifiant. _Je vis pour lui parce qu'il a été assez gentil pour me donné une identité. Il était gravement blessé…il se pourrait qu'il soit mourant maintenant à ce que j'en sais. Il ma dit pas le passé qu'il n'était pas immortel et je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre. J'ai refusé cette réalité. J'ai peur de repartir de retourné dans cette époque pour voir que tout est perdu. Que j'ai échoué. Que tout le monde est mort. Que j'ai été un traitre qui a fui. Et puis s'il n'y a pas d'Oyakata-sama…qui est Sanada Yukimura. Je ne suis personne sans lui. Je ne suis rien dans ce monde en dehors de ce que Oyakata-sama à fait de moi.

"Tu m'énerve. Oyakata-sama ! Oyakata-sama ! Est-il la seule personne que tu vois ? Tu n'a pas tes propres pensées ? Si tu n'aime pas tuer alors ne le fait pas ! Tu agis comme c'était si compliqué. Et il était _gentil_ ? Il a fait de toi une arme ! Bien sûr qu'il ta donné un titre volontairement ! Tout ça pour lui être utile ! Ton Oyakata-sama n'est pas un idiot. Tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi n'était en fait rien que pour lui. Pourquoi ne ferait il pas l'effort en sachant quel outil tu ferais ?"

_Un coup de poing dans la figure…un test de force…_

_Un appel de son nom…_

_Un favoritisme flagrant…_

_Un cadeau de nouvelles lances…_

_Une tape affectueuse sur la tête…_

"Oyakata-sama n'est pas comme ça !"

"Oh, vraiment ? Et ce qu'il se sentirait concerné si tu mourais ? T'a-t-il jamais envoyé dans des situations impossible sans s'inquiéter ? S'est il une fois demandé, 'Bon, si il revient il revient, et si il ne revient pas alors c'est comme ça ?'"

Yukimura se prépara à rugir mais ne put complètement former une réponse. Il savait qu'Oyakata-sama se faisait du souci pour lui. Mais Sanada Yukimura était son général. Sanada était son plus précieux outil? Et c'était de cette façon que cela devait être.

"Je sait que je suis un outil. Mais je ne vis pas dans ton monde, dans mon monde s'est le but des hommes comme moi. _On sert_. Nous vivons avec l'espoir emplissant nos cœurs que la voix de notre seigneur est la bonne, parce que n'importe quelle autre pensée et une trahison? Je sais ! Je sais que même si nos vainquons Oda Nobunaga la guerre va simplement continuer. Les alliances s'écrouleront et la bataille pour la suprématie continuera. Un homme ton ami une minute deviendra ton ennemi la suivante. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire nous autres outils c'est de se battre jusqu'à notre mort pour notre seigneur et prier pour que notre héritage durerait plus longtemps que de mémoire d'homme. Ton monde à peut être été capable de trouver la paix sans le sang, mais c'est la seul réalité que je connais. On se bat et on meurt, et notre leader et le victorieux tandis que nous outils ne signifions rien. Dans mon monde, la seule identité que tu as c'est d'être un homme qui peut massacrer suffisamment bien pour trouver les faveurs d'un maître. C'est la seule fortune, le seul prix qui signifie quelque chose, parce que dans mon monde seul la force et le pouvoir on une signifiance? Être gentil, être sympathique, ce n'est que secondaire pour l'engourdissement d'un outil bien entrainé."

Masamune regarda le passionné Yukimura sans aucune émotion. "Un outil ne peut rendre le monde meilleur, spécialement un outils qui ne vit pas dans l'ignorance. Ce n'est qu'une faiblesse. Si tu déteste tant ta réalité alors change la. Tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu as un vrai pouvoir. Tu vis dans un monde où mes gens on le pouvoir de changer les choses. Alors fait-le. Bas toi pour toi-même avant un maître. Si le meurtre et la seule réalité que tu connaisses, alors tu ferais mieux de te trouvé une meilleur raison de tuer que les caprices de domination d'un maître égoïste. Ce n'est pas ton maître que souffrira quant tu seras finalement brisé par ta loyauté. Tu ne peux pas sourire pour te débarrasser de ta peine. Tu ne peux pas utiliser une fausse joie comme un masque ! Ça ne fera que rendre cela pire à la fin. Et après tu ne seras plus qu'un handicap. Tu seras jeté comme la veille chaussette que tu es pour n'avoir fait rien d'autre que servir et assassiner pour l'homme qui a été assez malin pour te rendre dépendant de lui dans ta propre existence."

Masamune tenait en dépit des luisants et dangereux yeux qui le fixaient, les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait tué avant et pourrait facilement le refaire. Il avant restreint sa peur montante pour affirmer son point de vu, forçant Yukimura à admettre tout ce qu'il avait ressentit, et par chance lui permettant de trouvé une solution. Alors peut être que Yukimura arrêterait de faire semblant.

Yukimura claqua en retour, ayant l'air comme si il souhaitait faire mal physiquement à Masamune, se retenant péniblement. "Tu agis comme si tu n'avait aucuns pouvoirs. Est-ce que tu réalise la chance que tu as ? ! Avec ta seule intelligence et ton seul talent tu peux avoir une vie unique. Il n'y as pas de bain de sang, pas de soldat ennemis implorant une pitié que tu ne peut pas accordé à cause d'un ordre, pas d'orphelins en larmes laissé sans foyer, et pas de femmes en larmes te suppliant de les protéger, leur fils, maris et pères. Tout te regardant comme un leader alors que tout ce que tu as envie de faire c'est de hurler que tu ne peux rien faire pour personne, ni même toi ! Tu pense que j'ai du pouvoir ? ! Tu es celui qui a une telle chance. Tu na pas idée de quelle belle vie de potentiel tu vis. Toutes ces commodités ! Tu n'a jamais à craindre la famine du à une mauvaise récolte où au froid de l'hiver, n'a jamais eu à craindre une attaque dans la nuit noire. Et que ce que tu fais ? Au lieu d'aller dehors et de vivre ta vie tu t'enferme ici ! Tu n'arrête pas de me réprimandé, mais qu'est ce qui peut bien être assez horrible pour te gardé ici ? ! Tu as tellement de _chance._ Tu peux aller à l'école et apprendre des choses qui te rendent heureux ! Tu peux devenir un dieu avec rien d'autre que ton talent dans ton hobby ! Et tu as tout ça dans ta musique ! Tu peux crée quelque chose de plus magnifique juste avec une chanson que ce que je ne pourrais jamais attendre avec une pile de corps. Les gens comme moi, on n'a de mérite que dans les vies que l'on prend et la façon dont l'on meurt !"

Mes deux se retrouvèrent silencieux, essayant de retrouvé un semblant de calme dans le centre de cette dispute qu'il avait été condamné à avoir un jour.

"Tu es égoïste et horrible Masamune, de t'enfermer toi et ton don du monde. Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Tu t'attends à ce que je te comprenne, mais je ne peux pas parce que tu n'explique rien ! Je veux te connaitre, je veux être ton ami, je veux…! Mais tu ne fait rien d'autre que de te cacher et de joué les âmes torturées. Alors si je suis un hypocrite tu en es un tout autant. Non, tu es pire qu'un hypocrite, parce qu'au moins je peux l'admettre. Et je ne t'ai certainement pas attaqué pour éviter une question."

Quelque chose se brisa entre eux. Le mûr tomba, mais ce ne fut pas pour leur permettre de se touché.

Masamune tremblait si fort, ressentant tellement de colère qu'il voulait hurler. A la place, il transforma cela en un froid glacial. "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ta sympathie. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tomber dans ma vie. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me changer. Je n'ai jamais demandé à t'avoir. Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi."

Yukimura semblait sur le point de tomber au sol, sincèrement blessé que Masamune puisse aller si loin. "Non…Masamune…je…nous sommes allez trop loin…je t'en pris…"

Depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés, une relation difficile avant commencé. Un secret, enterré, mais une mutuelle aversion provenant de l'envi avait évolué entre eux. Depuis le tout début de leur association, les deux avaient souhaité d'avoir la vie et les opportunités de l'autre, attiré par l'aspect unique de leur existence individuelle. Mais c'était une aversion qui était en quelque sorte devenu une puissante affection. C'était la seule et unique pathétique excuse qu'il avait pour être si attentionné l'un envers l'autre tout en blessant l'autre si souvent.

Masamune souhaitait avoir le monde à vive allure de combat et de pouvoir, où le charisme et la force voulait tout dire. Là où il ne serait plus emprisonné dans un monde auquel il savait qu'il n'appartenait pas. A l'inverse, Yukimura avait trouvé la sérénité dans un monde sans tuerie, là où quelqu'un pouvait être gentil et vivre dans la compassion sans être vu comme un faible où un handicap. C'était une vie où un homme pouvait vivre sans hiérarchie, capable de devenir son propre maître.

Quelque chose se brisa.

Les deux furent vaincus.

Masamune se tourna, allant jusqu'à sa chambre alors que Yukimura se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas le suivre. En retour, Masamune se força à ignorer Yukimura, entrant dans sa chambre et fermant à clé derrière lui. Le désespoir montant alors qu'il entendit le son du verrou, Yukimura couru à la porte et commença à cogné dessus, suppliant Masamune de sortir, de lui parler, de reprendre ses dernier mots.

Masamune se laissa tombé sur son lit et mit ses écouteurs, tourna le volume à fond, étant une fois de plus la déception qui essayait de croire qu'il n'était pas complètement brisé. Masamune avait été brisé depuis un long moment, bien avant même que Yukimura ne soit entré dans son monde.

Et maintenant Yukimura, la source initiale de sa fureur, était devenu une addition non bien venu des remords éternels de Masamune. Une relation de plus avait échoué. Un lien spécial de plus ruiné. Masamune voulait rire d'auto-dénigrement pour avoir cru qu'il avait mérité quoi que ce soit de positif. Cette vie devait être sa punition durable, décrété par la culpabilité, l'angoisse et le sang. Alors évidement Sanada Yukimura, la seule personne capable, viendrait à sans le vouloir arraché une autre pièce de ce qui restait de ce Date Masamune.

Masamune était fatigué, et juste malade d'essayé, de croire et d'échoué.

En dehors de la chambre, Yukimura se laissa douloureusement glissé contre la porte.

Autrefois Masamune avait fait de cet appartement un sanctuaire loin du monde, s'enfermant dedans pour oublié le passé et ses crimes. Il avait laissé entré Yukimura, l'autorisant à conduire un Masamune indigent mais plein d'espoirs en dehors de sa petite prison. Mais maintenant Masamune s'était enfermé dans une boîte encore plus petite.

Yukimura était juste comme Kojûro, il grattait simplement à une toute autre porte.

***

Trois jours. Masamune n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis trois jours. Yukimura le saurait puisque qu'il était assis son dos contre la porte, déterminé à être présent à la seconde où sortira Masamune. Pour sortir Masamune et l'empêcher de s'enfermer de nouveau, l'attachant si il le fallait pour s'excuser, pour être pardonné, et pour pardonner.

Yukimura devait faire appel où tout ce qu'il avait pour se retenir de ne pas défoncer la porte.

Yukimura n'aurait jamais crû être capable de s'inquiéter autant. Masamune ne prenait pas soin de lui quant il n'était pas enfermé dans sa chambre. Il mangeait rarement à moins que Yukimura lui rappelle de le faire, et quant il ne se torturait pas avec sa musique, tout ce que Masamune semblait faire volontairement était dormir. Et maintenant il ne prenait plus soin de lui du tout. Yukimura n'avait jamais penser qu'il serait capable de ressentir plus de peur que quant il avait plongé torrent pour sauvé son Oyakata-sama mourant.

Il avait tord.

Yukimura souhaitait que le Date Masamune de son époque soit la maintenant. Il n'hésiterait pas; il démolirait la porte, forcerait Masamune à sortir et lui donnerai un discours inspirant qui résoudrait tout.

Peut être pourrait il aussi réparer Yukimura. Et d'une certaine façon ferait oublié à Yukimura tout ce qu'il avait apprit dans cet époque. Le ramenant à cet esprit de fier conviction qu'il avait autrefois été...mais Yukimura avait été défaillant avant d'entré dans cette époque...

Date Masamune n'était pas là. Takeda Shingen n'était pas là. La seule personne sur qui pouvait se reposé Yukimura était lui même.

Alors Yukimura se leva avec détermination, cabrant son corps pour prendre une profonde et calmante inspiration avant de frapper à la porte.

"Masamune ? J'aimerai vraiment te parler. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Je crois qu'on a vraiment besoin de parler. Pas de débattre, parler. On peut toujours faire ça, non ? Je ne sait comment...tu es devenu mon premier véritable ami, et le seul ami que j'ai ici. Alors je t'en prit, je t'en prit Masamune, ne me laisse pas en dehors. Tu me manque. Je veux parler avec toi. Je veux d'entendre joué du piano. Je veux m'amuser avec toi. Je veux beaucoup de choses. Mais c'est nous, alors c'est d'accord, non ? Tu ne peut pas rester la dedans pour toujours, et je ne resterait pas la où je suis pour toujours. Je compte jusqu'à cinq, et après j'enfonce ta porte. Tu as dis avant que j'étais un samouraï et que j'avais du pouvoir et des choix. Tu avais raison. Et mon choix et de te retrouvé à nouveau. Maintenant."

Le silence.

"Très bien."

Avec un sourire en coin déterminé Yukimura fit quelques pas en arrière, préparant à faire tombé la porte d'un coup de pied, un petit feu s'allumant en lui, une ancienne passion qui se réanimais pour sauver les cœurs de lui et son ami.

Masamune l'attendait.

Il démonta la porte avec un puissant coup de pieds, instantanément victorieux.

Mais il n'était pas du tout triomphant.

"...Masamune...?"

Masamune était étendu sur son lit; inconscient, mais ce n'était pas l'habituel sommeil profond auquel était habitué Yukimura. Il fonça vers lui, essayant de le secouer pour le réveiller, n'obtenant aucun résultat. Yukimura plaça sa tête contre la poitrine de Masamune, trouvant le lent battement de cœur et se rassurant un peut.

"Masamune, s'il te plait tu doit te réveiller !"

Rien.

"Masamune, s'il te plait. S'il te plait réveille toi !"

Yukimura ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il était un tueur, pas un guérisseur.

"Masamune, tu va bien pas vrai ? Tu doit aller bien. Je ne sait pas quoi faire. Je ne sait pas quoi faire si tu n'est pas la pour m'aider. Je ne sait pas à qui demander de l'aide. S'il te plait. Dit moi ce que je doit faire."

Yukimura avait peur d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais put imaginer.

Qu'était il censé faire ? Que pouvait il faire ?

Et puis cela lui revint.

Yukimura reposa doucement le dos de Masamune sur le lit avant de courir dans le salon. Il attrapa un petit livre bleu et le feuilleta, ce souvenant de la leçon de Masamune en cas d'urgence.

Yukimura tapa le numéro, attendit, trembla, ravala sa panique, avant de finalement entendre une profonde voix familière avec une intonation de surprise.

"Katakura-dono ? Je ne sait pas quoi faire..."

***

" Que valent les conviction qui n'apportent pas de souffrances ?"

-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : DateSana**

Je Suis Certain De Ne Jamais Avoir Souhaité un Samouraï

**Chapitre 3**

"Un tas de cailloux cesse d'être un tas de cailloux au moment où un seul homme le contemple, portant avec lui l'image d'une cathédrale."

-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

***

Une fois de plus, Yukimura contemplait les vérités de l'univers, se remémorant le fait que la réalité était véritablement le plus cruel des concept. Il était assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, recroquevillé sur une chaise marron, ses bras passé autours de ses genoux, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de si position peut convenable offensait. Il portait les vêtements de Masamune, un large sweat-shirt bleu et un jean, et sa position lui permettait de se replié sur lui même et de se souvenir de l'odeur de son ami, se sentant comme si il était à nouveau dans les bras de Masamune. Yukimura avait besoin de cette attache.

Après des mois à vivre dans un rêve, il n'avait fallu que quelque heure au samouraï pour réaliser qu'il était le plus grand des imbécile. Naïf et ne voyant pas la réalité en face, Yukimura c'était sans le savoir; contenté de vivre dans une fantaisie et faisant semblant sous le prétendante du bonheur.

Cela avait été deux heures de confusion, et plus il restait assis à attendre, à côté de Kojûro qui était vraisemblablement inconfortable à côté de lui, à cause de lui, plus il devenait évident que Yukimura n'avait jamais été fait pour appartenir à ce monde.

Lui et Masamune avaient vécu dans un doux rêve en cage. Enfermé dans un petit monde sous la couverture d'un appartement, un endroit où deux personnes brisé pouvait s'accorder du temps pour guérir leur blessures et se redécouvrir, tout en même temps découvrir l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité. C'était un beau mirage, la plus douce et le plus cruelle des illusions.

La réalité était sur le point de perdre Masamune, et il était complètement inutile et terrifié.

***

Après avoir appeler Kojûro, Yukimura s'était laissé tombé sur le lit juste à côté de Masamune, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse laissé doucement reposer sa tête contre la poitrine de Masamune et être rassurer par les battements de son cœur. Si Yukimura s'était déjà sentit comme un inutile auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à ça. Un si profond désespoir, parce que peut importe ce que pourrait souhaité faire Yukimura pour Masamune, la seule et unique vérité était que la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvaient se reposer maintenant était Katakura Kojûro.

Quant les frénétiques coups d'un point sur la porte retentirent, Yukimura s'envola d'à côté de Masamune et se précipita vers la porte pour laisser entrer l'homme. L'arrivé de Kojûro annonça pour Yukimura un premier soupçon de soulagement, qui ne serait seulement suivi que d'une grande désespérance.

Kojûro n'avait pas questionné la présence de Yukimura dans l'appartement, lui donna tout juste un regard interrogatif et demanda à voir Masamune. Yukimura acquiesça, expliquant vaguement à Kojûro ce qui était arrivé trois jours auparavant, permettant à l'homme rapide et efficace de se penché sur Masamune pour prendre son pouls. Yukimura attendit pour rien dans l'encadrement de la porte, se demanda si il y avait quoi que se soit que Kojûro avait besoin qu'il fasse. N'importe quoi pour qu'il ne se sente pas si inutile. N'importe quoi pour sauver Masamune.

Avec un hochement de tête pour lui même, Kojûro du se lever, misses main dans ses poche pour en sortir ses clé, les tendis à Yukimura qui les prit sans posé de questions. Yukimura fixait l'or et l'argent restant dans ses mains, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire avec. Kojûro souleva Masamune dans ses bras, indiquant à Yukimura avec un mouvement de sa tête qu'ils partaient.

Aux instructions suivante de Kojûro, Yukimura s'assura de prendre le porte feuille de Masamune et ses clés avant de suivre le plus vieux dehors la où il attendait avec Masamune. Sans réfléchir, Yukimura bougea pour se placé à côté d'eux, la confusion brillant sur ses traits quant Kojûro continua juste de le fixé.

"N'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte."

"Hein ?"

Kojûro se renfrogna, comme si Yukimura faisait exprès d'être ignorant, "Je suis plutôt certain que Masamune-sama n'appréciera pas quant son appartement sera dépouiller."

Yukimura se figea, une chaleur familière de flamme et de rage se déversant en lui.

"Qui oserait ? !" Yukimura se prépara à retourné à l'intérieur et retrouvé ses lances, plus que partant pour une danse mortelle, ce à quoi il était bon et ce qui avait toujours été demander de lui, un puissante poussé d'adrénaline fit surface et brouillé ses pensées à l'idée que quelqu'un est le cran d'attaquer pendant que Masamune avait besoin d'être protégé.

Pour contré les flammes était la froide réalité que Yukimura ferait et pourrait, en dépit de tout ses scrupules, facilement tué quelqu'un si cela signifiait protéger Masamune. Il pourrait être un monstre si cela lui permettrait de protéger cette précieuse vie.

"Dépouillé...Katakura-dono, s'il vous plait placez Masamune en sureté et laissez les viles qui se permettrait une telle faute à Sanada Genjiro Yukimura !"

Kojûro regarda Yukimura comme si il était l'individu le plus outrageant et le plus ridicule qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

"Je ne le ferait pas...s'il te plait contente toit de verrouiller la porte. Tu as prit son porte feuille, non ?"

"Bien sûr ! je-"

Kojûro secoua la tête et regarda Yukimura comme si il était fou. "Verrouille la porte et suis moi."

Yukimura contrôla sa soif de sang, remerciant intérieurement Kojûro pour avoir vu plus loin que lui. S'était Masamune qui était important. Une maison pouvait être reconstruite, les effets personnels pouvaient être retrouvé, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul Masamune. Masamune ne savait rien des batailles, alors il était fort probable qu'il en soit de même pour Kojûro. Si Masamune devait être attaqué par ces pillards, il n'y aurait que Yukimura pour les défendre tout les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité.

"Bien sûr Katakura-dono, Je vous remercie pour vos bon conseils. Attendez juste un instant puisque je n'ai jamais verrouillé cette porte avant. Masamune le fait assez facilement..."

Avec un léger grognement et une observation dure de Yukimura, Kojûro plaça Masamune sur un de ses bras, avançant sa main libre pour prendre les clé des doigts malhabile de Yukimura. Il ferma la porte alors que les yeux de Yukimura se posaient sur lui, découragé par la colère prévalent sur le visage de Kojûro.

Kojûro mis les clés de Masamune dans sa poche tout en regardant méchamment le samouraï perdu. "Je ne sait pas à quel jeu tu pense joué, mais c'est la vie d'un personne que tu risque !"

"Qu-quoi ?"

"Si Masamune-sama meurt à cause de ton inconscience, il n'y aura pas d'endroit où tu puisse te caché sans que je te retrouve."

Yukimura trembla. "Meurt...meurt à cause de moi ? La dernière chose que je veuille c'est que Masamune meurt."

Kojûro remonta Masamune dans ses bras et commença à partir, laissant Yukimura à la porte close, il se demanda pourquoi Kojûro le blâmait, désespérant de savoir ce qu'il avait mal fait pour risqué la vie de Masamune.

"Attendez, Katakura-dono, je viens aussi !"

Kojûro continua de marché mais ne fit rien qui puisse faire croire à Yukimura qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, et donc les deux se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la voiture de Kojûro.

Kojûro reprit ses clés à Yukimura, ouvrant la porte arrière avant de les redonné au samouraï. "S'il te plait démarre la voiture pendant que je le place sur le siège arrière

Yukimura regarda les clé dans sa main, inquiet après son misérable échec à la porte de l'appartement. "Je-Je ne suis jamais monté dans une voiture de toute ma vie."

"Arrête de joué les idiots. Tout le monde est déjà monté au moins une fois dans une voiture à ton âge."

"Pas moi."

Kojûro fit une pause et le regarda étrangement, essayant une fois de plus de comprendre Yukimura. "Qui es tu ?"

"Sanada Yuki-"

"Non, qui es tu pour Masamune ?"

"Je...Je suis son ami."

Kojûro n'interrogea pas plus Yukimura, il était trop inquiet pour avoir le temps ou la patience, a la place il ordonna à Yukimura de s'assoir à l'arrière et de veillé sur Masamune. Yukimura acquiesça sérieusement et se jeta dans la voiture.

Avec un soupire, Kojûro ferma la porte de la voiture après lui, puis regarda la trafic avant de s'assoir sur le siège conducteur, s'assurant de fixé son rétroviseur sur l'étranger à côté de la personne la plus importante pour lui.

Yukimura vis les yeux dans le miroir qui le surveillait, il se rapprocha simplement de Masamune. Il ne pouvait pas supporté de voir son ami si pale, son souffle si laborieux. Cela rappelait trop à Yukimura un Masamune différent, un qui avait reçu une balle seulement pour s'évanouir dans la boue, un Masamune que Yukimura avait laisser pour une mort certaine il y a à peine quelques mois...

Yukimura secoua la tête, cherchant pour Masamune et le tenant contre lui, berçant le corps froid, et se balançant, murmurant des mots rassurant sans réelle signifiance, le suppliant de se réveiller et d'aller bien.

Kojûro vit tout depuis le rétroviseur, un renfrognement ornant constamment ses traits. Il y avait beaucoup de question et pas de temps pour des réponses, il y avait trop de curiosité dirigé vers cet étrange Yukimura qui était a sa manière tombé dans la vie de Masamune.

Kojûro avait trop prêter attention aux deux sur le siège arrière, et poussa un juron colérique lorsqu'ils furent prit dans un embouteillage duquel il ne pouvait pas sortir la voiture. Il regarda Yukimura, "Tu un portable, n'est ce pas ? Appelle l'hôpital où les services d'urgence pour savoir s'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour lui pour l'instant."

"Oh, d'accord ! Mais je n'ait pas de portable !" expliqua Yukimura, content d'aider, détachant ses bras de Masamune.

Kojûro lui passa son portable depuis l'avant de la voiture.

"Quel est le numéro, Katakura-dono ?"

Il y eu un silence, et Yukimura, avec ses doigts posé au dessus des touches, se demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal.

Kojûro parvint finalement à lancé, "Quel-quel est le numéro ?! Pour les services d'urgences ? Tu es sérieux ?"

Kojûro sonna si incrédule que Yukimura voulu grimacé, donc il rendit son téléphone à Kojûro et se recroquevilla contre Masamune a nouveau, cette fois cherchant son propre réconfort alors que le plus vieux tapait trois nombre et attendait, fixant constamment Yukimura depuis le rétroviseur.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Yukimura avait regardé avec confusion quant Kojûro avait donné Masamune à des homme en blanc et ne fit rien quant ils l'emmenèrent.

"Katakura-dono ? Pourquoi n'y allons nous pas nous aussi ?" demanda Yukimura quant Kojûro l'arrêta alors qu'il tentait de suivre Masamune.

"Sanada-san, on ne ferai que les gêner. Nous voulons que les médecins aident Masamune-sama, et ils ne peuvent pas si nous perturbons leurs efforts."

Yukimura avait voulu en dire plus, il voulait secoué Kojûro et lui demander comment il pouvait rester si calme alors que des gens emmenait Masamune loin d'eux. Kojûro remarqua la peur sincère de Yukimura et lui fit un doux sourire pour le calmer, son attitude se transformant en elle d'un adulte s'occupant d'un enfant plutôt qu'un agaçant.

"Assis toi par là sur l'une des chaise. Étant son tuteur légal je peut remplir ses papiers. Tu as son porte feuille ? S'il te plait donne moi sa carte d'identité."

"Carte...d'identité ?"

"Oui, les médecins on besoin de ça pour aidé Masamune-sama."

"Carte d'identité ? Ses gens son ici pour soigné Masamune, oui ? Pourquoi cela à t'il de l'importance qui il soit du moment qu'il est blessé ? Et pourquoi des papiers son nécessaire pour sauver une vie ?"

"C'est comme ça."

"Pourquoi ?"

Kojûro prit une profonde inspiration au lieu d'un grognement frustré. "Tu as besoin d'une carte d'identité. C'est une preuve de qui tu es. Tu en as surement une toi aussi ? Une carte d'identification ?" Kojûro prit le porte feuille de Masamune de la poigne légère de Yukimura et l'ouvrit pour montré une carte avec la photo de Masamune. "Comme ça."

"Je n'ai pas ce genre de chose. Ça ne suffit pas pour moi de dire qui je suis ?" interrogea Yukimura, une fois de plus assaillit par les différence entre les époques.

"Un carte d'identité prouve que tu dit vrai. C'est extrêmement important. Cela te permet d'acquérir ce que tu as besoin dans la vie et protège ton identité des voleurs." Kojûro ne savait visiblement pas quoi penser de la perplexité montante de Yukimura. "D'où à tu dit que tu venait exactement ?"

"Je..je suis d'ici. Je vis avec Masamune. Tu ne peut pas vivre dans se monde sans carte d'identité ?"

Kojûro paru hésitant, tourmenté, voulant posé une question mais ne sachant pas comment Yukimura la prendrait. "Excuse ma rudesse, mais...est il possible que tu souffre d'amnésie ?"

Le fait que Kojûro sonnait honnêtement concerné fit tressaillir intérieurement Yukimura face à ce mensonge nécessaire. "Oui, Katakura-dono. Masamune ma trouvé. Il as dit que je pouvait rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose."

"Pardonne mon attitude précédente envers toi, Sanada-san. Prenant en considération ta situation j'ai put semblé incroyablement cruel plus tôt. Je ne savait pas," Kojûro s'inclina après avoir dit cela, cette excuse blessant Yukimura plus que le mensonge. Il se sentait mal d'avoir trompé un homme si honorable et bon.

"Je t'expliquerait cela un peut mieux, Sanada-san, " commença sympathiquement Kojûro. "Une identité te permet de survivre dans ce monde. Cela te permet d'acheter une maison, de trouvé un travail, d'aller à l'école, de passer un permit pour conduire un véhicule, et même de voyagé à travers le monde. C'est une preuve de ta naissance, que tu n'est pas un faux. Une identité et une preuve que tu as le droit de vivre dans ce pays, une preuve que tu es bien vivant.

"Une carte d'identité...que je ne possède pas...est...une preuve que je suis en vie...et autorisé à être ici..." Yukimura répéta lentement pour lui même.

"Exactement, Sanada-san, Excuse moi pour un moment, mais je doit m'occuper des papier de Masamune-sama." Kojûro sembla réticent à laisser Yukimura seul maintenant qu'il croyait avoir trouvé la source de son étrangeté. Il avait pitiez de Yukimura, le jeune homme pouvait le dire. Ce n'était rien, Yukimura était juste reconnaissant pour le répit. Des pensées tourbillonnèrent dans se tête mais ne pouvait pas se réunirent, devenant une continuation que combat sans fin pour la résolution qui pourrait mettre fin au conflit qui le hantait durant ses derniers mois.

Yukimura s'installa sur une des chaise de la salle d'attente, regardant des gens inquieté venir et partir son esprit dans un tourbillon de confusion. Yukimura avait pensé que lire et regarder la télévision lui avait permit de bien comprendre ce monde. Une fois de plus il se prouva à lui même qu'il était un crétin bien naïf. Dans ce monde réel, Sanada Yukimura n'existait pas, ne comprenait rien, et n'y appartenait tout simplement pas. L'histoire avait prouvé que Sanada Yukimura était mort quatre cent ans plus tôt. Alors à ce jour, dans cette époque, Sanada Yukimura n'existait pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse construire un futur ici. Tout ce qu'il savait s'était tuer, et alors que c'était le cœur du pouvoir dans son monde, ce n'était pas un accomplissement crédible dans ce présent.

Tout ce qu'il avait c'était Masamune, et ce n'était pas une réalité qu'il était autorisé à gardé. Yukimura et Masamune avaient un sanctuaire dans lequel ils vivaient, un endroit rien que pour eux où le monde ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Et quant ils le quittaient, c'était toujours pour s'amuser, aucun des deux ne voulant s'inquiéter de la vie réelle, se concentrant uniquement sur les joies et ignorant les tribulations. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas fuir la vie réelle pour toujours, et elle les avait finalement rattrapé.

"Qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?"

Et non seulement Yukimura ne savait rien de ce monde, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, une fois de plus, pour sauver une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il pouvait seulement attendre, en espérant que ces guérisseurs, ces étrangers, savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Yukimura était inutile ici, bien plus que ce qu'il avait put être à son époque.

C'était une triste vérité, mais Yukimura n'aurait probablement jamais du toucher cette période du temps, n'avait jamais été fait pour appartenir à ce monde, peut importe combien il l'avait souhaité.

Masamune avait eu raison, s'accorda Yukimura, assis d'un air abattu sur cette chaise. C'était un horrible fait, mais à son époque ce qui tuait possédait le pouvoir. Et tuer était ce que faisait Yukimura. C'était le monde dans lequel était né Yukimura, le monde pour lequel il était fait, le monde qu'il comprenait. Et c'était dans ce monde qu'il pouvait changer aussi longtemps qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et ne sombrait pas dans le désespoir.

Yukimura devait se battre pour lui même, et il avait finalement une raison. Dans cette époque à laquelle il ne pouvait appartenir, Yukimura fut capable de réalisé son but dans le passé.

Cela avait finalement atteint Yukimura, mais au lieu de le remplir de joie, il était éclipsé par un froid engourdissement s'installant dans son âme. Yukimura ne pourrait jamais être l'habitant d'un pays si paisible. Ce monde qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, bien qu'il souhaitait profondément en faire parti, était un monde auquel il n'avait jamais été destiné parce qu'il avait été construit par la mort d'hommes, d'hommes que Yukimura avait tué.

Yukimura était un assassin, un général de Takeda, un tuer employé servant sous la mascarade de la loyauté, mais c'était des hommes comme lui qui avait construit se pays en paix. Les vis qu'il avaient prise n'étaient pas pour rien, et pendant que c'était douloureux, c'était une candide réalité. Il ne s'agissait pas que de lui. Il s'agissait d'Oyakata-sama, et Date Masamune, et Sasuke, et même Oda Nobunaga. Les montagnes de corps pouvaient brisé leur cœur et détruire leurs âmes, abattre le pays et n'inspirer rien d'autre qu'une peur primale, mais c'était ses meurtrier qui construiraient le magnifique monde d'aujourd'hui.

Les meurtriers construisaient les mondes, et bien que Yukimura ne pouvait pas avoir ce monde, il pouvait toujours le construire pour Masamune, pour qu'un jours ils puissent se rencontrer. C'était un merveilleux souhait. Yukimura se battrait le restant de sa vie, tout cela pour la vérité de savoir que quatre cent ans après sa mort, lui et Masamune se rencontreraient.

Il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de se retenir.

Ça ne faisait rien si il tuait.

C'était la vérité qu'il avait tant cherché.

Yukimura avait envi de rire.

Yukimura avait envi de rentrer chez lui. De revenir au combat, la où il pouvait finir son saccage avec Date Masamune, prendre la tête d'Oda, et se réjouir de la victoire avec la fierté d'un samouraï.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une attache qui le gardait ici, le gardait saint d'esprit, le gardait fragmenté de la folie nécessaire à un samouraï, et c'était la seule personne que Yukimura souhaitait ne jamais perdre. Mais Yukimura ne pouvait pas devenir qui il avait besoin d'être à moins que cet homme merveilleux ne soit plus à ses côtés.

Il devait s'assurer de la sécurité de se monde dans lequel lui et Masamune s'étaient rencontré. Il en viendrai forcement à se perdre au combat, il était inévitable pour Sanada Yukimura de mourir pour une cause, mais quelle meilleur raison pouvait on imaginé que l'amour ? Sa plus grande force qui le ferait tenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours serait la promesse d'une rencontre dans quatre cent ans. Mais pour qu'ils se rencontrent; Yukimura devait vaincre Oda Nobunaga.

Il y avait toujours eu un choix. Il avait l'option de rester un homme rongé par le remords qui tuait pour finalement se brisé sous la loyauté où le sacrifice. Où il pouvait trouvé un but et un héroïsme unique dans sa tuerie et survivre assez longtemps pour mourir avec un rêve intact.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Masamune dont personne d'autre dans cette époque n'était capable. Yukimura savait qui il était; il était Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, le jeune tigre de Kai. Et alors que ce monde n'avait pas de place pour lui, et ferait ce qu'il faisait le mieux et tuerait pour protéger ce qui était important pour lui. Ses crimes construiraient ce monde magnifique qu'il adorait autant qu'il maudissait avec confusion.

Yukimura ne pouvait pas conduire de voiture ou verrouiller des portes, il ne connaissait pas le bon numéro de téléphone où pourquoi les guérisseur avaient besoin de paperasse, et il ne pouvait comprendre rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui dans ce présent. Mais Yukimura était un général de Kai. La guerre était peut être tout ce à quoi il était bon, mais à la guerre il excellait . Il n'y avait qu'un seul talent qu'il pouvait utiliser si cela signifiait sauvé la vie de Masamune. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, alors autant qu'il le fasse à la perfection.

Comme si une partie de lui avait attendu que cela arrive, les yeux tourmenté de Yukimura, prit entre deux idéalisme, ne se fixèrent pas, ne cassèrent pas, mais se brisèrent en place, dans ne réalité cruelle qu'il pouvait comprendre.

_Yukimura_ se brisa en place.

_Essayez_, murmura Yukimura dans son cœur au médecin grouillants autours comme des insectes, tout sourires et auto-satisfait. _Essayez simplement de me le prendre. Vous regretterez votre échec si il tombe_.

***

Durant les vingt neuf ans de sa vie, Katakura Kojûro n'avait pas une seule fois été aussi terrifié que ce jour là. Tout avait commencé comme un jour normal, mais il fut surpris après tant de mois de silence de recevoir un appel de Masamune. Il avait été si heureux de recevoir l'appel, mais cette joie fut écraser quant la voix brisé d'un différent jeune homme lui demanda désespérément de l'aide. Kojûro ne posa pas de questions, ne pouvait pas ce permettre de questionner, l'étrangeté de l'appel de l'inconnu. Il se sauva de son travail et conduisit aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à l'appartement de Masamune.

Au début, il avait pensée que Sanada Yukimura était un garçon malsain qui se jouait de la situation avec une fausse confusion. Après avoir réalisé l'amnésie du jeune homme, Kojûro ressenti de la pitiez pour la terreur que l'événement entier avait du inspirer chez le jeune, il ressentit de la sympathie pour le garçon perdu qui n'avait que Masamune à qui se raccroché dans ce monde.

Aux yeux de Kojûro, Yukimura avait peur pour Masamune; avait peur du stérile hôpital, avait peur du son des machines, c'était comme si il essayait de tout comprendre mais en était incapable. Puis Kojûro commença à reconnaître cela pendant que le jeune homme était toujours embrouillé, et tout autant effrayé, c'était dans cette peur qu'il devin quelque chose de malfaisant. Sanada Yukimura utilisait sa peur pour alimenté son agressivité. Durant les quelques minutes où Kojûro l'avait quitté, quelque chose en Yukimura semblait s'être déchiré.

Lui et cet étrange jeune homme attendait depuis une heure dans la salle d'attente après avoir laisser Masamune au soin des médecins, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire à l'autre, bien que le jeune ne cesse de regardé Kojûro avec une étrange familiarité, comme si il voulait dire quelque chose pour arrêté le torrent de peur dans leur deux cœurs. En toute honnêteté, aussi terrifié qu'il soit à propos de la santé de Masamune, le jeune homme à côté de Kojûro l'effrayait tout autant, et pour de bien différentes raisons.

Cela se produisait chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait où sortait de la chambre de Masamune. Yukimura se tendait, et son corps était rapide à réagir comme la corde d'un arc. La première fois que cela se produisit, Kojûro s'était simplement imaginé que le jeune homme était juste nerveux, qu'il avait peur pour Masamune, et se tourna pour offrir un peut de gentillesse uniquement pour se figé à sa vu. C'était ce même sourire emplie de douceur et d'inquiétude, mais ces yeux, ces yeux ne pouvaient venir que de l'enfer. Quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, comme un tigre prédateur, était emprisonné dans ce jeune homme, attendant le bon moment, attendant juste qu'un médecin, un étranger qu'il ne pouvait pas complétement comprendre, ose essayé et face du mal à Masamune. Kojûro voulait s'éloigner aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de ce démon retenu par rien de plus qu'un sourire concerné.

"Katakura-dono ?" une question presque naïve honora la voix du jeune, une qui allait facilement de pair avec le visage naturellement innocent d'un jeune homme refusant de laisser l'enfance derrière. Mais Kojûro savait d'instinct, peut importe combien ce garçon pouvait être gentil, peut importe quelles joies il pouvait apporté à Masamune, cette créature en face de lui n'était pas normale, et il n'était certainement pas en sécurité. Kojûro s'était toujours considérer comme un homme qui tuerait et mourrait volontiers pour Masamune, et souffrirait des conséquences aussi longtemps que cela signifiait la sécurité de Masamune. Mais faisant facilement fis de n'importe quelles conséquences que pourrait craindre Kojûro, ce jeune homme n'aurait même pas à réfléchir, il le ferait simplement. Il tuerait ici, maintenant, mourrait même, et tout ça pour Masamune.

Comme ce monstre dormant pouvait il être si proche de Masamune ? Kojûro ne savait pas quoi faire. Le chiot perdu que son ancien maître avait ramener chez lui était en faite une bête sauvage. Et Kojûro était maintenant assis à côté de Yukimura, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec lui, ne sachant pas comment le calmer, inquiet sur ce qui se produirait si on le poussait du mauvais côté.

Kojûro le ressenti au cœur de son âme. Ce jeune homme, ce Sanada Yukimura, ne devrait pas être ici. La grâce caché avec laquelle il se mouvait, ces yeux prudent, conscient, qui ne manquait pas un seul mouvement autour de lui, son corps cachant une bête emprisonné attendant d'être relâché à la moindre provocation.

Et cette créature se tournait toujours vers lui pour sourire gentiment.

Ce jeune homme ne devrait pas du tout être ici. Kojûro ne savait pas quels pouvaient être les origines d'un tel jeune homme, mais ce devait être un endroit que Kojûro n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux.

***

Il fallu deux heures de plus avant qu'ils n'apprennent d'un médecin âgé que Masamune, après ne pas avoir prit soin de lui pendant pratiquement un ans, s'était finalement complétement épuisé.

Yukimura était un violent flot d'émotions; colère contre Masamune, extatique sur le fait qu'il irait bien, soulagé que la terreur qu'il ressentait puisse finalement s'apaiser.

"Est il réveillé ?" demanda Kojûro au médecin, et Yukimura gesticula dans son siège. Le médecin bougea sa posture, ne sachant pas à qu'il il devrait répondre, l'homme calme où le garçon avec des démons dans ses yeux, qui avait l'air prêt à foncé immédiatement dans la chambre du patient.

Le médecin décida d'être honnête, même si il se prit à tremblé. "Il s'est réveillé une fois pour demander un Yukimura, mais il s'est rendormi depuis . Qui est responsable de Date-san ?"

Kojûro plaça une main prudente sur l'épaule de Yukimura, le gardant silencieux. "Je suis Katakura Kojûro, en rigueur de la situation je serait celui responsable pour Masamune-sama à partir de maintenant."

le médecin tressaillit quant les yeux de Yukimura bougèrent de la main sur son épaule, qu'il regardait avec une sombre et contemplative chaleur, avant de retourné ces yeux sur le médecin, toujours le même sourire inchangé, chaleureusement gentil et légèrement inquiet. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de ce demander d'où pouvait bien venir un si étrange jeune homme. Ce train de pensé amena une idée sinistre à se formé dans sa tête avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêté, une spéculation comme quoi ce jeune homme serait responsable pour la condition de Date Masamune. Le médecin avait vu et soigné beaucoup de monstres dans sa vie, meurtriers, violeurs, et il les avait gérer avec tout son professionnalisme. Mais jamais il n'avait vu un jeune homme à l'air si doux avoir des yeux si meurtriers, comme si il massacrerait chaque personnes dans cette pièce et avoir toujours le même sourire après. Le regard du garçon passait sans arrêt vers la porte qui menait à la chambre du patient, et le médecin comprit rapidement que c'était pour ce patient que le jeune homme tuerait.

"Est ce que je peut le voir ?" demanda le jeune homme sans danger, une menace voilé et soyeuse se glissant dans l'innocente question, son expression naïve brutalisé par ses yeux faussé. Le docteur voulait crié "NON!" et appelé la sécurité avant que quoi que ce soit possédant ce jeune homme ne s'échappe.

Pour un homme qui avait traité avec des monstres et leur victimes toute sa vie, traitant avec le pire de se que sa profession avait à offrir en gardant la tête froide, la peur qu'il que ce jeune homme inspirait chez lui le fit sourire avec honte et dire, "Bien sûre." Tout pour que ce jeune arrête de le _regarder. _

Le sourire qu'il gagna fut l'image la plus magnifiquement méchante et radieuse que le médecin ait vu dans sa vie, et quant le jeune homme couru vers la chambre de son patient, le médecin eu des difficulté à ne pas s'évanouir. L'autre homme, Katakura Kojûro, tendis une main, comme pour le stabilisé, le regardant avec des yeux compatissant, des yeux qui le comprenait parfaitement.

Comment diable pouvait il faire sortir cette _chose_ de son hôpital ?

***

"Masamune ?" murmura doucement Yukimura, s'asseyant tranquillement aux côtés de son ami, bougeant pour prendre sa main posé dans la sienne. "Tu va bien, pas vrai ? Masamune...J'ai eu si peur. J'ai vu la mort. Je connait et comprend la mort. Mais j'avais quant même si peur. Je ne pouvait penser qu'a, 'Pas toi. Jamais toi.' repose toi autant que tu en as besoin Masamune, je peut attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille. Je te protégerait de tout. Alors on pourra parler...et alors je pourrait dire au revoir."

Yukimura n'avait pas une seconde été ignorant de la panique qu'il inspirait ; en fait, il l'utilisa à son avantage, s'en servit pour voir Masamune. C'était avertissement final qu'il était temps pour lui de rentré au pays, bien que ce ne soit pas la peur en elle même qu'il encourageait chez les étranger qui devint son indice. C'était le fait qu'il s'en réjouissait, qu'il s'en sentait fier.

C'était horrifiant.

C'était normal.

Il était le type d'homme qui pouvait joué au gentil autant qu'il le voulait, mais il y avait une raison pour qu'il ait si peux d'amis. C'était parce que peut d'hommes savait comment apprécier un monstre. Seulement les monstres comme Oyakata-sama, Sasuke, et particulièrement Date Masamune.

Il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de prétendre qu'il n'était pas l'un d'eux.

Il était temps de rentré à la maison.

De retour dans le monde où cela était ordinaire, la où Yukimura pourrait devenir la personne qu'il avait autrefois craint de devenir. Et là il pourra commencer à empilé les corps comme les fondations de ce monde qui permettra un jour sa rencontre et celle de Masamune.

Si seulement Masamune ne lui donnait pas envie de souhaité d'être plus qu'un démon...

Yukimura savait qu'il pouvait souhaiter tant qu'il le désirait. Les souhaits ne devenaient jamais réalité.

Parce qu'un homme ne pouvait jamais ce satisfaire d'un seul souhait.

***

Avec dévouement, Yukimura regarda Masamune dormir les deux jours suivant. Personne ne pouvait le faire bougé, pas même Kojûro qui en était venu à partagé une camaraderie étrangement compréhensive avec le jeune homme. Les seule fois où le jeune partait était pour se soulagé, et il restait Kojûro qui était la personne qui devait lui rappeler de manger. Tenir la main de Masamune semblait être se qui calmait Yukimura, lui donnant du répit. Kojûro se sentait comme si il s'occupait de deux idiots de jeunes hommes au lieu d'un seul, encore que les regardé tout les deux était étrangement adorable.

Kojûro voyait toujours les ténèbres endormis en Yukimura, mais ce n'était plus l'animal frénétique agitant sa cage, pas comme cela avait été quant la maladie de Masamune avait tant terrifié le jeune homme. Non, le garçon c'était calmé, semblait s'être posé dans sa propre peau. Kojûro ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, mais cette folie douce qui était mauvaise dans les yeux de n'importe quel autre homme semblait étrangement juste quant il s'agissait de Sanada Yukimura. Ses sourires restaient les même, toujours gentils et compatissant, et les yeux était toujours les fenêtres d'un monstre endormis, mais Kojûro se prenait souvent à regardé Yukimura et sentir qu'il devait être comme ça. Comme si être une telle créature était la seule façon que Sanada Yukimura puisse trouvé le bonheur dans sa vie.

S'était triste et cela donnait envi à Kojûro de le prendre sous son aile, mais la sensation que Yukimura ne devait pas être ici, ne devait pas leur appartenir, restait toujours bien présente. Ce fus durant les longues heures qu'il attendait aux côté de Masamune, lui les regardant tout les deux, qu'il comprit que Yukimura attendait que Masamune se réveille pour que cet étrange garçon puisse les quitter pour toujours.

Kojûro voulait des réponse concernant l'existence de Yukimura, mais il voulait aussi que le jeune homme reste parce qu'il devait avoir rendu Masamune heureux pour que son jeune maître ne l'abrite chez lui si longtemps. Mais Kojûro savait aussi que la meilleur chose à faire était de laissé ce jeune homme allé là où il devait être.

Le médecin de Masamune était toujours terrorisé par Yukimura, mais Kojûro avait commencé à s'en amuser, comme il savait que le ferait Masamune quant il se réveillera. Yukimura semblait prit entre amusement et exaspération à chaque fois que le docteur parlait avec Kojûro, prétendant ouvertement que Yukimura n'était pas là. Pourtant Yukimura n'était pas dupe, il était peut être naïf, mais il jouait le gentil parce qu'il savait que c'était la seul manière de rester au près de Masamune.

Il n'y avait pas de plus grand soulagement pour Kojûro que de savoir que Masamune irait bien. Le problème qui lui restait encore à conquérir était les parents du jeune homme. Et en observant Sanada Yukimura, Kojûro savait que quelque chose d'horrible risquerait de ce passé si celui si venait à les rencontré.

Kojûro anticipait presque ce moment.

***

Quant Masamune se réveilla finalement se fus pour voir son adoré, le visage endormi du jeune qui comptait pour lui la tête reposant sur le lit, tenant fermement le main de Masamune. Ce fut étrange pourtant, mais Masamune savait que si il bougeai, Yukimura se réveillerait immédiatement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormit du tout, comme si, juste comme Masamune, son corps avait finalement abandonné. Masamune se demanda combien de temps il avait été inconscient, combien de temps il avait été hospitalisé.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour réalisé sa situation, où ce qu'il s'était fait à lui même. Ce qu'il avait du faire à Yukimura. Le regret s'empara de lui, leur dispute précédente lui revenant de plein fouet.

Il avait été un idiot. Premièrement pour s'être énervé contre Yukimura, et puis après d'avoir été un tel enfant qu'il avait failli mourir. Il aurait put se tuer, ce qui aurait été une pensée banale quelque mois auparavant, mais en voyant le jeune homme en face de lui, le jeune homme qui était si inquiet pour lui maintenant, étant tombé amoureux de ce même jeune homme et avoir vécu avec lui, Masamune comprit qu'il était vraiment le plus grand des imbécile pour avoir gâché tout les bonnes choses qu'il avait. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yukimura il avait lentement recommencé à vivre, et par colère, comme pour faire du mal au samouraï sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait essayé de détruire cela. Il avait essayé de se détruire lui même.

Masamune se dégoutait. Peut importe son passé, peut importe sa famille, il devait survivre. Il devait livre pour se voyageur temporel. Il devait vivre parce qu'il voulait apprendre à nouveau comment s'aimer, comme ça il pourrait être un homme dont serait fier Sanada Yukimura pour le restant de ses jours. Il voulait se soucié de lui même pour qu'il soit heureux à nouveau, comme il l'était autrefois. Il voulait devenir l'homme qu'il savait qu'il pouvait grandir comme tel. Il voulait s'excuser au prêt de Motochika et Motonari et de ses autres amis, il voulait emmener Yukimura dans tant d'autres endroits, il voulait recommencé à joué du piano, mais par dessus tout il voulait simplement _vivre. _Il voulait tout expérimenté avec la courte vie qu'on lui donnait, parce cette vie devait être spéciale si il n'était pas seulement née, mais autorisé à rencontré ce jeune samouraï qui était rapidement devenu le centre de son monde.

Masamune voulait devenir un homme plein d'assurance et de passion, un homme qui pouvait se tenir dans la force et vivre pour lui même et son propre bonheur. Yukimura s'était soucié de lui quant il était brisé et perdu, et ensemble ils purent apprendre la force et l'amour. Mais maintenant s'était son tour de trouvé la force de se surpasser.

"Je suis désolé...pour tout."

Ce fus à peine soufflé de ses lèvres, pas même un murmure, mais les yeux de Yukimura s'ouvrirent en un instant, comme si son corps était accordé, attendant pour une attaque, attendant pour Masamune.

"Tu es réveillé."

"Oui."

ce fut un autre de leur silence, et ils s'observèrent avec sincérité, aucun ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Aucun ne savait qui devait commencé à parler, qui devait s'excuser en premier, alors tout ce qu'il pouvaient faire c'était de se regarder.

Et puis Yukimura se leva quant Masamune s'assit, et Yukimura repoussa les cheveux du visage de Masamune, les cheveux qui couvrit la cicatrice de son œil endommagé, révélant le symbole physique de son esprit brisé, et se pencha pour y placer un tendre et doux baiser. C'était un pardon pour tout, une réponse, une question, et c'était beau. Cela ne dura qu'un moment, cela dura pour toujours, ces lèvres velouté s'appuyant contre sa chaire marqué alors que ses bras passaient autour de Masamune pour le maintenir proche; comme si il mettait au défis la moindre imperfections de se monde de venir touché l'homme qu'il tenait actuellement.

Yukimura recula et posa son front contre celui de Masamune. "Je vais te protéger. Je ferait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger ton existence, et il n'y a qu'une seule manière pour que je puisse faire cela."

il aurait put dire plus, mais Masamune ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas maintenant, pas encore. Alors il appuya légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Yukimura, une tendre passage avec une retraite rapide.

"Qu'es ce que tu fait ?" demanda Yukimura, et s'était une supplication plus qu'une réprimande.

Masamune regarda le beau visage l'observant, ne voyant que lui, et il répondit, "Je t'embrasse."

Et il recommença. Un contact initial, un appui plus profond, la pointe d'une langue, et avant que l'un deux n'ai put formé une seule pensée ils étaient tout les deux pillé de la chaire au cœur.

On toqua à la porte, et ils se séparèrent, les mains de Masamune tenant le visage de Yukimura, et les yeux de Yukimura restant amoureusement, exclusivement, sur lui. Puis les bras de Yukimura tombèrent de Masamune alors qu'il se prépara à marché vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse allé loin, Masamune se pencha pour lui donné un dernier petit baiser sur ses lèvres, et puis il retomba précautionneusement dans son lit avec un sourire. Yukimura s'était figé, mai lui fit un sourire radieux.

Ils allaient bien. Le mur était parti pour toujours, et bien qu'un autre se soit inévitablement formé à ça place, ils allaient bien.

Yukimura se dirigea vers la porte alors même que Masamune voulait le ramener auprès de lui, sur son lit, juste pour le tenir dans ses bras, de le sentir, d'embrasser ses lèvres et de dire, "Tu es à moi."

Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait évité.

"Katakura-dono ! Masamune est réveillé !"

La toute nouvelle joie aigre-douce de Masamune mourut, et le sourire sur son visage se brisa avec.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?" la voix de Masamune était dure, et Kojûro sembla incertain de si il devait entré dans la chambre ou partir.

"Masamune ?" demanda Yukimura, regardant entre les deux hommes. "Katakura-dono ?"

"Va t'en," murmura impitoyablement Masamune, et Kojûro prit une profonde et douloureuse inspiration et jeta un œil à Masamune une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

Yukimura sembla fâcher contre lui, mais il avait déjà eu cette dispute, et c'était toujours frai, alors cette fois il devrait traité cela avec précaution.

"Tu a dormi pendant deux jours. Cinq si tu compte les jours où tu est resté enfermé dans ta chambre. Katakura-dono a été celui qui ta sauver quant je ne savait pas quoi faire."

Masamune voulu grimacé à la réprimande non dite. Il voulait se défendre, voulait se haïr pour avoir été si heureux d'avoir vu Kojûro. N'avait t-il pas déjà appris cette leçon une fois ?

"Est que...tu me racontera ?"

Masamune retourna son attention sur Yukimura et réalisa que quelques chose chez le jeune homme avait changé. Quelque chose avait grandit. Masamune ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait changé, ni même si s'était pour le mieux, mais _s'était_ mieux. C'était comme si il s'était réconcilier avec quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

Dans ces yeux Masamune put voir conviction et résolution, un espoir sans fin et du pouvoir, c'était percutant et glorieux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Masamune vis la samouraï de légende qu'allait devenir Yukimura. Masamune était fier, il avait le cœur brisé, et il était heureux pour lui.

Masamune trouva la réponse finale de Yukimura. c'était cruel et accablant, mais c'était aussi ce qu'était réellement Sanada Yukimura et ce qu'il avait besoin d'être.

Yukimura retourna son regard sur Masamune, et il réalisa que cette personne chérie savait tout et comprenait aussi douloureusement. Mais au lieu de voir un monstre, Masamune regardait Yukimura comme si il était la plus merveilleuse chose vivante. Yukimura imprima cette expression dans son esprit, pour que cet air amoureux soit dans son coeur pour le restant de ses jours.

"Est ce que je peut t'embrasser encore une fois ?" demanda Masamune, et Yukimura acquiesça, se rapprochant, soulagé de ne pas être craint où dénié, trouvant le paradis dans les bras de cet homme fragile.

Il s'embrassèrent. Et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Une partie profonde de Yukimura comprit que cela était mal. Une partie encore plus profonde le voulait plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre.

Éloigné de Masamune, Yukimura avait remis en question sa place dans ce monde jusqu'à ce qu'il ai finalement surpasser l'impasse dans son âme. Sans Masamune, Yukimura était un démon rouge de la guerre.

Mais quant Masamune l'embrassait, Yukimura ne voulait rien de plus que rester pour toujours dans ses bras et de se forcé à être une bonne personne à nouveau.

Mais Sanada Yukimura est un samouraï, et cela ne signifie pas toujours une bonne personne;

***

Masamune n'interrogea pas Yukimura quant il parti pour rattrapé Kojûro.

Il était temps d'arrêté d'être un lâche.

Il était temps de finalement poser les questions qui l'effrayait.

Masamune se demanda si il pouvait pardonner.

***

"Ce qui sauve un homme s'est de monté une marche. Puis une autre marche. C'est toujours la même marche, mais tu doit la prendre."

-Antoine de Saint-Exupery

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Lakiskendrix**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Couple : DateSana**

**Je Suis Certain De Ne Jamais Avoir Souhaité un Samouraï**

Note : **Ce chapitre contient du lemon****, marqué par des 000**

**Chapitre 4**

"Peut être l'amour est une procédure qui vous ramène doucement vers vous même"

-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

***

Yukimura couru dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ignorant tout ceux qui essayerait de l'entraver. Il était focalisé sur le fait de retrouver Kojûro, de le ramener à Masamune. Yukimura ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, et il savait que ce n'était peut être pas ça place de réparer cela,mais il ne pouvait pas supporté la pensé de Kojûro et Masamune prisonnier de cette étrange et fâcheuse impasse. Il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser Masamune seul dans ce monde sans la main dévouée de Katakura Kojûro.

Yukimura franchit les portes de l'hôpital, s'arrêtant en une glissade, ses bras maintenant son équilibre. Respirant lourdement à cause de sa course, Yukimura tourna la tête, cherchant juste au cas ou,avant de foncé vers le parking, poursuivant le temps et espérant que Kojûro ne soit pas encore parti.

Il était toujours là. L'homme était assis dans sa voiture, n'ayant même pas encore démarrer l'incroyable engin. Yukimura ralenti son allure avec un sourire soulagé et observa avec un froncement de sourcils grandissant alors que Kojûro semblait crié dans son téléphone portable. Yukimura n'avait pas une seule fois vu cet homme perdre son sang froid. Pas comme ça, pas avec autant de colère,pas même dans le passé quant il avait été obligé d'affronter son maître pour sauvé sa vie. Pas même quant il avait été en face de Matsunaga Hisahide, l'homme qui avait brutalement menacé la vie des serviteurs de Masamune. Yukimura se demanda si cela était du à une personnalité différente née d'avoir vécu une vie différente, tout comme Masamune avait tendance à être plus sombre et plus enfantin que sa précédente personnalité, mais quelque chose dans le cœur de Yukimura lui dit que ne n'était pas cela.

Inquiet, Yukimura s'approcha avec précautions, s'arrêtant momentanément avant de toquer à la porte coté passager. Kojûro regarda dans sa direction, toujours au téléphone, écoutant la personne de l'autre côté pendant que ses yeux se concentraient sur Yukimura avec une multitude de questions.

Yukimura fut capable d'en comprendre une clairement. Il désigna la porte du doigt pour s'enquérir de son droit d'entré, et Kojûro acquiesça son acceptation. S'asseyant droitement dans le siège passager, Yukimura calma l'inquiétude immédiate de Kojûro en murmurant, "Masamune va bien. Mais il veux vous voir !"

Les yeux de Kojûro s'agrandirent d'espoir, un soulignement de regret et un remords profondément enfouis brillèrent face à Yukimura. Clairement peut content du l'appel depuis le départ, Kojûro se renfrogna au téléphone, en conflit, et puis se tourna de nouveau vers Yukimura qui attendait.

Yukimura sourit et avec un hochement de tête il murmura, "C'est d'accord. Finissez votre appel Katakura-dono. Je peut gardé Masamune occupé pendant que vous finissez votre conversation. Il ne changera pas d'avis, je le promet !"

Kojûro inclina rapidement et légèrement sa tête, le mot "Merci" paraissant sur ses lèvres. Puis quelque chose que dit la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone enragea Kojûro une fois de plus, et Yukimura s'arrêta avant de partir, se détendant dans son siège,inquiet pour Kojûro qui serrait maintenant le volant comme si il souhaitait que sa force ne le mette en pièce.

"Comment pouvez vous ? ! Il est votre fils ! Comment pouvez vous ne pas vouloir le voir ? Vous avez déjà perdu un fils, comment pouvez vous rester sans rien faire quant votre autre enfant et à l'hôpital pour négligence de soit ?"

les yeux de Yukimura s'ouvrirent en grand, les choses commençant lentement à trouvé plus de sens, un air de tragédie s'empara de lui et il pencha la tête en désarroi pour Masamune.

"CE N'ETAIT PAS DE LA FAUTE DE MASAMUNE-SAMA !" la voix de Kojûro se brisa rapidement après ce cri, et Yukimura comprit que c'était une dispute qui avait du ce produire de nombreuses fois auparavant. "Masamune-sama...Masamune-sama a porté tout le remords de cet incident. Rien n'aurait plus de signification pour lui que si vous veniez le voir, vous deux. S'il vous plait, Date-sama, montrez à Masamune-sama que vous tenez toujours à lui, au moins un petit peut..."

La main droite de Yukimura prit la forme d'un poing sur sa jambe, ses ongles perçant la paume, mais ce fut cette petite douleur qui le fit sortir de sa position rigide. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en entendre plus sur cet incident, pas comme ça. Il devait l'entendre de Masamune. Il devait l'entendre pendant que Masamune était à l'hôpital, quant Yukimura n'était pas sur le point de se rompre, quant il ne serait plus aussi prêt à faire de terribles choses pour Masamune.

Yukimura sorti de la voiture, tenant sa compassion instinctive de demander à Kojûro si tout irait bien. C'était une question inutile. Kojûro n'allait pas bien. Yukimura n'allait pas bien. Masamune n'allait pas bien, pas encore, mais il le pourrait. Yukimura pria pour qu'il aille bien.

Yukimura prit son temps pour retourné à la chambre de Masamune, utilisant chaque seconde pour calmer ses pensées pour que quant il se retrouve face à Masamune il n'ait pas envi de le poussé à révéler tout ce qui l'avait blessé, ne le pousserait pas pour savoir sur qui il pourrait rejeter la faute.

Bien qu'il pouvait entendre des voix, Yukimura toqua et pénétra dans la chambre de Masamune, permettant au médecin qui discutait avec son patient de trouvé une excuse hâtive pour s'enfuir.

"Pourquoi est il si terrifié par toi ?" demanda Masamune avec un ricanement amusé. Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'air triste sur le visage de Yukimura.

Masamune fit un soupir exaspéré. "Ah, il s'est sauvé, c'est ça ? Il est bon à la course. Désolé pour ça."

"Non, Masamune. Il sera bientôt là. Il parlait avec...quelqu'un au téléphone."

cette simple pause fut tout ce dont Masamune eu besoin pour tout comprendre.

"Oh, alors tu...sait maintenant?" c'était une question, utilisé en couverture d'une peur de l'exclusion, la zone de sécurité d'un homme solitaire.

"Je ne sait pas tout. Tu m'a promis de me raconté plus tard, pas vrai ?" Yukimura sourit et Masamune le lui rendit, toujours un peut peiné,mais reconnaissant quant ce samouraï la tendre chaleur et la rage frémissante n'était dirigé uniquement que par affection, un désir de le gardé en sécurité et heureux.

"Est ce que je peut t'embrasser ?" Demanda Yukimura, répétant volontairement la question que Masamune avait posé plus tôt, ressentant le besoin de le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien, même si il ne l'était pas vraiment, et Masamune hocha la tête en réponse. Ça ne résoudrait pas tout, mais c'était doux, et avec un simple, tendre contact ils surent tout les deux qu'il n'étaient pas seuls, quelqu'un dans se monde les aimaient Même si cette connexion était condamné à ce terminer promptement.

Yukimura s'éloigna en premier, tenant toujours le visage de Masamune entre ses mains, caressant de ses pouces des joues sculptées. "Tu avait peur depuis tout ce temps, non ?"

Masamune se retira avec avec une rapide raillerie. "Je n'ai peur de rien."

"Si, tu est effrayé. Tu avait peur que Katakura-dono ne t'abandonne comme tes parents l'ont fait. Tu laissait les gens en dehors parce que le peux d'être chers que tu avait laissé t'atteindre furent les premier à te laisser. Si Katakura-dono était parti lui aussi, tu n'aurait pas put le supporter, c'est ça ? Alors tu as continué de le repousser et tout les autres avec." Yukimura frappa le cruel murmure dans son esprit qui lui rappelait clairement que lui aussi il quitterait bientôt Masamune.

Masamune fixa abruptement Yukimura, puis son regard changea, et Yukimura eu envi de pleurer, parce que Masamune le voyait comme un _vœux,_ comme quelqu'un à qui il pouvait confié la vérité, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimé et garder pour toujours. En aucune façon Yukimura pourrait être ce dont Masamune avait besoin, même si il en faisait le _vœux._

Puis Masamune pencha la tête, son œil restant collé sut le tissu blanc des draps. "Tu n'y est pas. Pas complètement. Mais es ce que c'est mal ? Tout le monde part. Je ne les blâme pas où quoi que ce soit. Mais cela conduit toujours à la même conclusion...n'est ce pas plus doux de tous les garder éloignés?"

Une autre voix répondit avant que Yukimura ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit; et heureusement, Yukimura s'éloigna de Masamune pour laissé Kojûro dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

L'homme était figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses sourcils froncé de désespoir. "Est ce que c'est vrai Masamune-sama ? C'est pour cela que vous m'avez gardé éloigné ? Tout ce temps...je me sentait comme si je vous avait déçu. Que vous saviez combien que je vous avait déçu. Que donner mon accord pour que vous partiez avait été un trahison. Mais j'aurais avec joie souffert de votre haine, spécialement si cela signifiait que vous pourriez trouvé le bonheur en dehors de cette maison familiale. Pardonnez moi Masamune-sama. J'aurais souffert de votre haine, mais je n'avait pas réalisé que celui que vous haïriez serait vous même. Pas plus que ce n'était déjà le cas."

La bouche de Masamune était légèrement entrouverte, divisé sur ce qu'il devait dire, et Kojûro tomba à genoux au côté du lit de Masamune.

Yukimura regarda entre les deux hommes avec un petit sourire avant de quitté la chambre, faisant sereinement son chemin jusqu'à la salle d'attente pour qu'il puissent avoir un peut d'intimité. Peut importe combien Yukimura était il curieux sur les faits, peut importe combien il voulait voir la résolution de la situation, il n'était pas temps pour lui de savoir. Masamune avait promis, et Yukimura pouvait être d'être dans sa confidence.

Yukimura s'arrêta quant le docteur de Masamune tourna dans un angle, mais avec un sourire et un regard fixe, Yukimura parvint à lui aiguillé une promesse qui ferait que le vieillissant docteur laisserait Masamune et Kojûro seul pour un certain temps. Ce n'était pas forcement une méthode honorable, de jouer si continuellement avec le peur de cet homme, mais c'était pour Masamune, et Yukimura ferrait tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour qu'il récupère son ancienne vie perdu.

Après une heure de réflexion trop intense sur trop de choses, quant Yukimura quitta finalement la salle d'attente pour retourné vers Masamune, il se glissa par la porte entrouverte pour la vu plaisante de son ami et Kojûro souriant, plaisantant. Un scène qui était simplement si _parfaite _et_ juste._ Yukimura eu un soupir de soulagement pour lui même, pour eux, pour tout.

"Si tu veux...tu pourra venir diner de temps en temps. Yukimura ne sait pas cuisiner, où plutôt tu ne voudrai pas qu'il le fasse, mais je m'en sort plutôt bien. Si ça ne te plait pas alors tu n'y est pas obligé."

"Je viendrait à chaque fois que vous offrirez, Masamune-sama. Si cela vous plairait, les soir où vous le souhaitez pas cuisiner, je peut m'en charger où ramener quelque chose pour nous trois."

Yukimura s'éloigna pour s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte. Son cœur se comprimait, un point de remords et de grand désir le serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envi de pleurer, lui rappelant que trop vite qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Tout les deux imaginaient qu'il serait là, qu'il était l'un d'entre eux, un membre de cette famille qui commençait à ce formé pour de vrai, qu'il _devait être ici avec eux._

Il souhaitait réellement pourvoir rester. Yukimura n'avait rien voulu d'avantage de sa vie entière. Yukimura voulait tout, l'humour sardonique de Masamune, ses sourires en coins, son amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Sanada Yukimura devait construire ce monde qui permettait où souhait de caresser la réalité, même si ce n'était que furtivement, et permettait au temps de se briser pour permettre à deux âmes brisé puisse se trouvé, et au delà de cela formé un amour qui durera le reste de leur vie séparées.

Yukimura prit une profonde inspiration, se rassembla, et se retourna pour regardé dans la chambre, forçant sur son visage un sourire joyeux, le stigmate d'un hypocrite, et annonça, "Katakura-dono ! Ne laissez pas Masamune vous tromper ! Il es un excellent cuisinier !"

en remarquant Yukimura, Masamune regarda le samouraï avec une expression magnifique sans le vouloir, tellement pleine d'émotion, que Yukimura ne sera jamais capable de la décrire avec des mots. Il se retrouva si mis en colère par ce qu'il voyait qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son propre visage était une parfaite réflexion d'amour.

***

"Hey, Kojûro," dis Masamune après que Yukimura ce soit finalement assoupi ce soir la, épuisé d'avoir été constamment sur ses garde à attendre que Masamune se réveille.

Parfois, lors d'instant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer, Masamune imaginait que Date était le genre d'homme qui ne prendrait jamais non comme une réponse. Qui attacherait Yukimura et ne le lâcherait jamais, même si le plus jeune en venait à le haïr. Non, à ça manière il s'occuperait également de ça. Dans l'esprit de Masamune, Date devint une figure de tout ce qu'il pourrait être, un homme idéalisé qui pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait sans aucune conséquence. Masamune n'était pas Date, l'homme où le personnage imaginé. Mais Date était vraiment un salaud de chanceux.

Parce que Sanada Yukimura rentrait chez lui.

"Oui, Masamune-sama ."

Masamune frotta son pouce contre la main de Yukimura qui était rester légèrement sur la sienne. "Je veut le garder ici, Kojûro, enfermé pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas qu'il n'est pas supposé être à mes côtés. Dès l'instant où je l'ai rencontré, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie c'est peut à peut remis sur les rails. Tout ce que je veut c'est le gardé avec moi, dans ma vie. Et ce que c'est mal de croire en un souhait ?"

Kojûro regarda son protégé avec le regard d'un homme qui connaissait bien les tribulations finales d'un premier amour. "Vous ne pouvez pas gardé les gens comme ça, Masamune-sama. Finalement, même si il essai pour votre bien, le vaste monde se rappellera à lui. Je ne sait pas qui il es réellement, n'y même d'où il vient, bien que je soupçonne qu'il s'agisse plus d'une simple amnésie. Mais je vous fait confiance, et j'ai confiance en ce sourire qu'il ne porte que pour vous."

Masamune serra la main calleuse dans le sienne, essayant de repousser le chagrin jaillissant du cœur de l'inévitable, et demanda , "Kojûro, combien de temps peut on vivre dans un rêve ?"

Kojûro regarda Masamune tristement, son expression portant la pitié qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune homme qui n'avait d'yeux pour l'autre à côté de lui, et répondit, "Seulement aussi longtemps que vous pouvez vous empêcher de vous réveillé."

"Et combien de temps peut duré un souhait ?"

"Un souhait peut duré uniquement durant le peut de temps que cela prend pour qu'un nouveau souhait naisse à sa place. Un souhait n'est rien de plus qu'une fantaisie, mais un homme ne peut jamais s'arrêter de souhaiter, Masamune-sama, pas avant qu'il n'ai sa dernière pensée."

"Ouh, tu es déprimant."

***

Yukimura s'interrogea sur le moment où il devrai retourné à son époque. Yukimura, le galant traite, un homme qui brisa son vœux pour mettre sa loyauté avant lui, un idiot qui tomba amoureux d'un homme vivant quatre cent ans après que sa propre vie ne ce soit éteinte. Il n'y avait pas de fin au émotions mélangé d'amour et de honte que Yukimura ressentait quant il considérait le fait de rentré chez lui. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait attendre que Masamune se sente mieux parce que en aucune façon Yukimura pourrait le laissé en sachant qu'il n'était pas bien.

Quant Masamune fut finalement autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, Kojûro les ramena tout les deux à l'appartement de Masamune où ils célébrèrent. Après ça, comme promis, Kojûro rendait visite presque tout les jours, venant à leur appartement le soir après son travail et restant jusqu'à tard. Un étrange lien familial s'était formé entre les trois hommes, un que Yukimura venait souvent à se demander comment il s'en tirerait une fois qu'il serait rentré, comment serait il capable de supporté le fait que les autres Date Masamune et Katakura Kojûro vivaient dan leur propre pond alors qu'il ne pouvait que regardé et penser, "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec eux ?" mais à son époque, ses deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Non dis mais accordé entre eux deux, Yukimura ne retourna pas sur son futon. À la place, il se faufilait dans le lit de Masamune avec les bras de l'autre homme passé fermement autour de lui. Le contact de la peau, la fusion d'odeurs uniques, la douce caresse de cheveux, l'emmêlement des membres, tout était des drogues qui conduisaient en en vouloir_ plus, _mais tout deux étaient trop effrayés pour franchir le pas suivant, tout deux effrayé par le fait de n'avoir qu'une fois quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais garder.

Alors que les jours passèrent, Yukimura prit en note tout se qui avait de la signification à cet époque, mémorisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour quant il ne pourrait plus touché avec ses doigts où voir avec ses yeux tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Mais l'instant que Yukimura n'oublierait jamais jusqu'au jour de sa mort était Masamune assis à son piano et commençant à jouer. Il lui fallu quelques essais, mais assez vite Masamune recommença à composé frénétiquement, juste comme le guerrier que Yukimura savait qu'il pourrait être. La passion de la victoire s'envolait à travers les sons et capturait l'air pour danser avec merveille. Rien que Yukimura n'ai entendu avant ou après cela n'avait été si beau, et il ne faillirait jamais à se rappeler le sourire d'enchantement que portait le visage de Masamune.

Mais la réalité était toujours présente dans l'esprit de Yukimura, lui rappelant, que bien que tout ce qu'il désirait soit dans se monde, le monde qu'il adorait ne pourrait jamais existé sans la vie de Sanada Yukimura.

***

Ce fut ne fut qu'un mois après que Masamune soit sorti de l'hôpital, son corps se remettant toujours, qu'il demanda une faveur à Yukimura.

Yukimura était assis sur le canapé, ses bras entourant un coussin, regardant un série télévisé qu'il souhaitait voir finir pour qu'il puisse en voir le dénouement avant qu'il ne parte. Masamune était assit à son piano, mais il ne jouait pas vraiment pour que Yukimura puissent entendre la télévision. Il plaçait ses mains sur les touches, imaginant les sons et écrivant les notes d'une mélodie sur laquelle il travaillait de puis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Yukimura fronça les sourcil et lança son coussin sur la télé quant l'épisode se termina par un cliffhanger. Masamune leva un sourcil, souriant avec amusement, mais il se souvint de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ce jour la.

"Hey, Yukimura ?"

Yukimura se détourna du regard mauvais qu'il lançait à la télévision tout en changeant de chaine pour sourire à Masamune.

"Oui, Masamune ?"

"Tu as envi de sortir ?"

Yukimura inclina légèrement sa tête, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un rencard où quelque chose de la sorte. "Où veux tu allé ?"

"Pas un endroit où je veux aller, plutôt un endroit où j'ai besoin d'aller," Masamune ravala sa fierté. "Ai j'ai besoin que tu soit la bas avec moi."

réalisant combien cela devait être sérieux, Yukimura se leva et s'avança vers Masamune, s'assit à côté de lui sur le petit banc et déposa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux, formulant doucement, "Bien sûr je vient."

***

Ils étaient assis tout les deux devant une tombe, Yukimura blotti contre Masamune comme une présence supportrice alors que le frère aîné disait intérieurement ce qu'il n'avait jamais dans sa vie put dire à son frère disparu. Bien que silencieux, l'œil de Masamune communiquait tout ce qu'il avait sur son cœur, toute la culpabilité qui s'était enroulé autour de son âme depuis si longtemps. Yukimura ne fit rien de plus qu'une prière, attendant que Masamune ne lui parle, expliquant tout comme il l'avait promis.

L'édifiante révélation ne vint qu'après qu'il n'aient été assis la depuis des heures, mais Yukimura ne s'en souciait pas. Masamune mourrait de l'intérieur depuis un bon moment, et il avait besoin de cette opportunité. Yukimura serait rester la des jours si cela avait signifié la guérison du cœur de Masamune.

"C'est ridicule," gloussa finalement Masamune dégoûté de lui même. "Je tue un garçon et je me brise complètement. Je ne sait pas comment tu peut supporter de rester si gentil, Yukimura. Est ce que...cela devient plus facile de tuer ?"

"Non," commença Yukimura. "Oui," accorda il finalement. Et enfin, "Non."

Masamune le regarda et répéta, "Non. Oui. Et non."

"Non. Oui. Et non. Ce n'est jamais facile, ça devient plus facile, mais ce n'est jamais facile même après ça. Pas si tu es réellement humain. Et même les monstres font des cauchemars. Les cauchemars sont la vengeance des morts, et ceux qui tuent mérite d'être à cette merci."

"Je vois," répondit Masamune, et il y avait un ton compatissant, un acception, une admission si humaine que Yukimura ne pourra jamais trouvé une réponse semblable dans son époque, pas venant de gens qui on tenu des lames plus souvent que des amants, ses hommes qui se leurrait continuellement dans leur équilibre mental.

Mais Masamune n'était pas ce genre de personnes, il n'était pas comme Yukimura, alors il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment. Yukimura était heureux que ce soit le cas. Parce que si cela arrivait, alors il ne serrait plus le Masamune dont Yukimura était tombé amoureux.

"Que c'est il passé, Masamune ?" demanda Yukimura, et le regard des deux jeunes hommes se retourna vers la tombe.

Masamune fut silencieux pour un long moment encore, et Yukimura attendit qu'il produise des mots pour le traumatisme dont il n'avait pas une fois parlé à voix haute.

"Tu sait, j'ai commencé à joué du piano parce que ma mère aimait ça. Je pensait que être accompli dans ce qu'elle aimait lui permettrait de m'aimer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, sauf que j'en suis venu à aimé le piano pour moi même, alors je suppose que ce n'était pas un effort inutile."

Yukimura ne bougea pas un muscle, restant fixe, pour que Masamune se sente plus confortable à divulguer chaque souvenir douloureux. Si Masamune ne pouvait pas le regardé en parlant, Yukimura n'allait pas lui donné une raison de partager sa honte si directement.

"Ma mère...elle ne ma jamais aimé. Quant je suis née elle s'est presque rendu folle parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouvé une façon de m'aimer. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi quelque chose qui venait si naturellement chez une femme ne signifiait rien pour elle, pourquoi je ne signifiait rien pour elle. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer, elle commença à se haïr. Finalement, pour sauvé sa santé mentale, elle déchargea sa haine complètement sur moi, et comme ça elle aurait une excuse pour ne pas m'aimer. Après ça elle n'avait plus besoin de se blâmer. Quant j'ai eu quatre ans mon père me présenta à Kojûro. Chaque chef de ma famille à un Katakura, un 'serviteur' loyal, par manque d'un mot plus approprié , pour les servir. Kojûro était le mien. Il devins mon grand frère, mon meilleur ami, la personne sur laquelle je pouvait compter et aimer.

"Quant j'avais sept ans ma mère avait fait une tentative de suicide quant elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte d'un second enfant. Elle avait tellement peur que ça ne finisse comme avec moi. Mon père, un homme si stupidement amoureux, demanda à ce que ma mère avorte avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement folle, mais pour une raison que personne ne peut comprendre, elle refusa. Elle était déterminer à avoir se bébé et à prouvé qu'elle pouvait être une bonne mère. Elle était déterminée à aimé cet enfant et prouver que j'étais celui qui _n'allait pas,_pas elle. C'était son test final. Elle le traversa.

"Elle se dispersa en mon frère, et il devint son monde. Mon petit frère était l'air qu'elle respirait et il n'y aurait jamais personne qu'elle n'aimera autant, pas même mon père qui l'adorait plus que tout. J'étais...je détestait mon petit frère. Je détestait qu'il soit tout ce que je ne pouvait pas être. Le test de ma mère avait prouvé que j'étais celui qui ne pouvait pas être aimé. J'étais autant convaincu qu'elle qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal chez moi.

"A cause des caprices incroyablement radicaux de ma mère, mon père, pour la gardé heureuse après avoir vécu dans la peur qu'elle ne perde à nouveau la raison, changea l'héritage de moi à mon frère. J'étais dévasté, pas parce que je voulait l'argent, mais parce que ma mère essayait de se débarrasser de moi, essayait de prétendre que je n'avait jamais existé. Et mon père la laissait faire. Tout ce que j'avais s'était Kojûro, mais les Katakura suivait les chefs de la famille, alors on l'envoya s'occuper de mon frère au lieu de moi. Il se faisait toujours du souci pour moi, et mon père m'accordait l'affection de Kojûro, mais il n'était pas à moi, pas comme il était à mon frère, et je savait qu'un jour je ne pourrait plus compter non plus sur Kojûro.

"En grandissant je devint encore plus un enfant à problèmes. Se lier d'amitié avec Motochika et le reste de la bande n'aida pas vraiment. On se retrouvait souvent impliqués dans des bagarres, on vandalisait, on tyrannisait les gens, et on était tout simplement des connard parce qu'on ne pouvait pas supporter nos propres vies. Môri calma finalement Motochika après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, mais j'étais têtus et resta intenable. Plus je faisait de mauvaises chose plus mon père me regardait. S'était peut être juste pour me réprimander, mais pour ses quelques heures où il me criait dessus il se souvenait de mon existence. Peut être que mon père en venait à me haïr de plus en plus, mais je préférait avoir sa haine, qu'il me _vois,_plutôt qu'il ne m'ignore.

"Pour mon dix-septième anniversaire, Kojûro était malade et mes parents devaient se rendre à une soirée. Mon frère était maintenant assez vieux pour rester seul avec les serviteurs, mais ma mère était paranoïaque. Elle ne laissait jamais un seul employé le surveiller. J'avais prévu de sortir avec Motochika et quelque uns de nos amis pour fêter mon anniversaire, mais mon père me demanda de garder mon frère.

"Je détestait tant mon petit frère. Il avait tout ce que moi je n'avait pas, tout le monde l'aimait, et maintenant on me privait d'une fête d'anniversaire avec mes amis parce qu'il était si spécial ? Je ne pouvait pas le supporter. N'y ma mère. Elle se battis contre mon père à propos de ça, mais mon père, qui à sa façon ressentait plus pour moi que de la déception et la détestation, commençait à ce trouver troublé par mon apathie envers mon petit frère. Il voulait que je construise une relation avec se stupide garçon qui m'admirait. Ce n'était pas bien, Yukimura. Tout ce que je faisait c'était le torturé, et se stupide petit garçon me regardait toujours comme si j'étais _son_ monde. Je le haïssait."

"Je fus forcé de me libérer de ma propre fête. Je pestais et m'emballais à propos de ça, et par dessus tout j'étais juste le pire des enfoiré. Mon petit frère continuait d'essayer de jouer avec moi, il essayait toujours d'attirer _mon_ attention...et je ne valais pas mieux que ma mère. Quant Motochika appela pour répondre à mon message, il m'engueula pour annulé après qu'il ait fait tant de projets. Je voulais, vraiment, vraiment y allé. A cet époque, je pensait qu'il n'y avait que mes amis qui se souciaient de moi, se souciaient que je soit né, les seuls personne qui voudraient fêté le jour de ma naissance.

"Motochika suggéra que je prenne mon frère avec moi. Il disait qu'il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça ici, uniquement mes amis proche, alors le petit crétin pourrait s'amuser lui aussi. J'étais si stupide et si content de cette idée pour dire non. Au moins au final j'aurai ma stupide fête, pas vrai ? Tout ça pour que _je_ puisse sentir comme si _j'étais _vivant. Quelle blague.

"J'ai volé la voiture de mon père et j'ai attrapé mon frère? Il voulait rester à la maison, disant qu'il avait une surprise. Je lui ait simplement dit que les surprises pouvaient attendre notre retour. Je savais que mon père serait en colère au delà des mots que je fasse ça, mais je m'en foutait complètement. Mes parents étaient à la soirée de quelqu'un d'autre le jour de l'anniversaire de leur premier né. Qui était il pour me réprimander, non ?

"Je n'avait pas le permis de conduire. Je n'avait pas légalement le droit de prendre le volant. Alors bien sûr que nous aurions un accident sur la route pour rejoindre Motochika. C'était entièrement ma faute. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture après qu'un con m'ait coupé la route et j'ai percuté un arbre de merde par dessus tout.

"Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et ma mère pleurait à côté de mon lit. J'étais si content au début. Je pensait, 'peut être à t-elle finalement réalisée qu'elle m'aime'. Quant elle à vu que j'étais éveillé elle détruisit rapidement cette idée. Mon égoïsme, ma bêtise...j'ai tuer mon petit frère. Mon père ne pouvait pas me regardé en face. Ma mère essaya de m'étrangler. Kojûro du l'arrêter.

"Je n'eut pas le droit d'assister au funérailles, ce qui m'allais bien parce que je n'avait jamais eu envi de voir cette tombe. J'ai fini par découvrir que la soirée entière avait été planifié par Kojûro et mon stupide petit frère. Kojûro n'avait jamais été malade. Mon petit frère voulait simplement passé mon anniversaire seul avec moi. Mon petit frère n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi personne ne m'aimait. Alors il avait décidé de prouver qu'il m'aimait. Il voulait que _je_ l'aime_ lui_. De tout mes problèmes avec mes parents, je faisait avec lui exactement ce qu'il me faisait à moi. Lui et Kojûro avaient fait ce foutu gâteau que nous étions supposé manger ensemble cette nuit. Et il avait fait une stupide carte, toute couverte de paillettes et d'autres connerie, pour 'le meilleur grand frère au monde !" mon stupide, stupide petit frère."

Masamune essuya inutilement ses yeux. Mais c'était ses larmes qui prouvèrent à Yukimura que la haine était bien la dernière chose que Masamune ressentait pour son petit frère. Masamune n'avait juste pas compris combien il l'aimait jusqu'au moment où il ne pouvait finalement plus le voir.

Avec un soupir tremblant, Masamune se recomposa, essayant de terminé son histoire, son corps entier tremblant. Yukimura ne le toucha pas, sachant en voyant son visage et par expérience que si il le faisait Masamune ne pouvait pas finir, et il avait vraiment besoin de finir. Même si chaque fibre de l'être qui composait Yukimura demandait à tenir Masamune dans ses bras près de lui et de ne plus jamais permettre qu'il soit blessé, il devait laisser Masamune finir.

"J'ai été renié. Je devais être renié. Kojûro ma raconté tout les détails que j'ignorais ce dernier mois. Tout ce que je savait c'était qu'a l'époque j'ai été renié et complètement abandonné. Je peut facilement comprendre pourquoi. Ma mère essaya répétitivement de me tuer, et cet œil droit devint l'un de ses trophée favoris. Finalement elle dit à mon père qu'elle se tuerait si il ne se débarrassait pas de moi. Mon père accepta de me répudier dans le but de nous sauver tout les deux. Kojûro proposa de devenir mon tuteur légal et mon père l'autorisa. Kojûro...Kojûro fut finalement celui qui convainquis mon père de me renier totalement. J'ai perçu cela comme un abandon final, que même Katakura Kojûro ne pouvait me pardonner.

"Mais Kojûro avait uniquement voulu me sauvé de cette maison. Il voulait faire une nouvelle maison pour nous, un endroit pour nous. Il quitta sa propre famille et leur héritage pour me soutenir.. mais j'ai prit l'appartement et j'ai refusé de le laisser entrer dans ma vie. Le laissant en dehors parce que je ne pouvait supporté de voir personne, je ne pouvait même pas supporté de me regardé en face. Je me suis coupé de mes amis comme de ma famille. J'ai arrêté l'école. Je me suis simplement enfermé dans mon appartement. J'étais si en colère contre Kojûro. J'étais encore plus en colère quant il n'arrêta pas de payer pour mon appartement et continua d'essayer de venir me voir. Au lieu de voir cela comme un acte d'amour, je l'ais vu comme une fausse affection et l'obligation d'un Katakura qui n'accepte pas l'échec. Je ne savais rien, était c'était si facile de rejeter la faute sur lui. Je suis simplement tout comme ma foutu mère.

"Comment puis-je me pardonné, Yukimura ? Et maintenant comment peut il même me pardonner ? Je détestais mon petit frère, mais uniquement parce que je me détestait moi même. Et je suis tellement désolé pour toute les mauvaises_horribles choses que je t'ai faite à toi. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ça n'a jamais été ta faute. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis horriblement désolé. Je suis désolé..."

Voir l'homme se brisé dans ses souvenirs, Yukimura ne put trouvé de réponse pour Masamune parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. La signification de l'existence de Yukimura était de prendre la vie de frères et de créer un nouveau monde. Le but de la vie de Masamune...

"Tu doit vivre. Tu doit vivre une vie qui vaudrait pour vous deux. Prouve ton amour pour ton frère en vivant merveilleusement. Devient plein de succès. Devient magnifique. Pense à lui avec gentillesse et amour, et vie ta vie avec son souvenir. Ton frère...il t'aimait tant. Il ne voudrait pas ta mort. Et c'était ce que tu avait voulu tout ce temps, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne vivait pas parce que tu voulait mourir."

Dans sa peine, Masamune trembla, et Yukimura ne tint pas plus longtemps sans le touché, calant Masamune entre ses bras pour qu'il puisse enfin passé outre sa culpabilité.

Masamune, acceptant le contact, révéla finalement à Yukimura la vérité de son souhait. "e jour où on s'est rencontrés Yukimura...mon souhait...je demandait à n'importe quel dieu qui voudrai bien m'entendre d'échanger ma vie contre celle de mon frère, où au moins de me donner une raison de vivre. C'était une punition suffisante. Je ne pouvait supporté de vivre comme je le faisait. Je ne savait pas ce que j'étais supposé faire. Je m'étais détruit autant que je l'avait voulu, mais cela n'avait jamais rien changer. Cela ne me rendis pas l'amour de mes parents, cela ne ramena pas mon frère, et cela n'a jamais aidé _en rien_. Pourquoi étais-je donc en vie si tout ce que j'avais jamais fait était de faire du mal au gens depuis le jour de ma naissance ? Mes parents. Mon frère. Kojûro? Quel était mon but dans ce monde ? C'était tout ce que je voulait savoir. Alors j'ai demandé aux dieux de me tuer où de me sauver, mais de ne plus me laissé vivre comme ça."

Yukimura berça Masamune dans ses bras, ignorant sa sympathie en la faveur d'une brutale honnêteté. "C'était là ton souhait ? Masamune, tu n'a pas besoin d'un dieu pour t'offrir le salue, pas comme ça. Pas pour ça. Un dieu ne peut rien faire si tu ne peut pas d'abord te pardonner. Tu doit croire que l'amour de ton frère et plus fort que ta culpabilité. Et tu doit allé de l'avant avec ça. C'est dur. Je sait que c'est tellement dur. Mais ceux qui meurt ne sont plus là. Tout ce que tu peut faire et de vivre comme un meilleur aime en souvenir d'eux. Je sait. Je sait combien cela fait mal."

Masamune releva soudainement la tête de la chaleur de la poitrine de Yukimura la où il l'avait enfouie et bien qu'il échoua à prétendre qu'il ne pleurait pas, il sourit et dit avec un voix humide, "Je sait. Je sait que je vais allé bien. Parce que j'ai fait ce souhait et qu'il mon donné toi. Et tu es devenu mon monde. Tu m'a appris à vivre. Tu était mon souhait. Grâce à toi, je suis heureux d'être en vie parce que la vie ma laissé te rencontrer. Et maintenant je veux rencontré plus de gens et voir tant de chose avant de mourir. Tout cela grâce à toi. Tu...tu es tout pour moi, Yukimura."

Et il restèrent enlacés devant la tombe, tout deux brisés par des blessures, tout deux comprenant l'autre bien plus encore qu'avant.

***

Ce ne fut pas avant les première heures du matin suivant qu'ils ne puissent ce lever pour quitter le cimetière. Yukimura était inquiet de silence de Masamune, mais le jeune homme se contenta de secoué la tête avec un petit sourire distant et dis, "Je vais me tirer. Je ne suis pas seul. Et même si je l'étais, je sait que je peut le faire maintenant. Et je n'ai pas besoin de me débrouillé tout seul. Pas comme je l'était. J'ai mon frère, même si ce n'est qu'un souvenir. J'ai Kojûro. J'ai des amis qui d'une façon où d'un autre on toujours une pensé pour moi. Et je t'ai toi."

Yukimura n'hésita pas quant il répondit, "Oui, tu m'a moi."

Le sourire qu'il donna à Yukimura était aveuglant, pure et plein d'amour, plein d'espoir et de vie pour s'opposer aux la larmes qui à l'occasion descendaient toujours le long de sa joue.

Yukimura n'hésita pas à entré dans ses bras ouvert et à accepter ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent, et s'était doux et tragique, la fin de tant de choses tout en étant le début d'une nouvelle vie, les notes finale de leur chanson d'amour qui touchait à sa fin.

Quant ils partirent, Masamune prit tendrement la main de Yukimura dans la sienne, et de la, il firent leur chemin jusqu'au petit appartement qui depuis longtemps était leur sanctuaire loin du monde.

***

Quant ils arrivèrent chez eux ils tombèrent dans le lit. Ils restèrent la tout la journée jusqu'à la nuit suivante, attendant silencieusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils laissèrent les lumières éteintes dans la petite chambre; ce n'était qu'eux et les ténèbres, comme si dans ce petit refuge ils pouvaient toujours trouvé un moyen de ce caché. Tout deux étaient pleinement conscience que leur temps ensemble arrivait à ça fin, l'horloge du temps avançant à leur défaveur, et l'inévitable qu'ils craignaient tant les talonnaient inlassablement. Alors pour leurs derniers instants tout les deux, ils ne voulaient rien de plus que d'être ensemble.

Le seul qu'ils pouvaient offrir à l'autre était le contact. Cela avait commencé avec simplicité, un baiser occasionnel n'importe quant dans la journée, un hésitant contact d'une main sur un endroit intime. Mais pas une fois ils ne se séparèrent, et jusqu'à cette soirée aucun n'avait eu quelque chose à dire.

"C'est bientôt le moment, pas vrai ?" demanda finalement Masamune. "Tu...je ne peut pas réellement te garder, si ?"

"Non." et cela tuait Yukimura de le dire. "Tu ne peut pas me garder, mais tu m'aura toujours."

Après cela Masamune serra Yukimura dans ses bras avec toute sa force, comme si cela pouvait faire rester son presque amant. Empêcher Yukimura de partir avec rien de plus que la volonté contenue dans les bras de Masamune. Assez rapidement, la sensations de ses contacts se transforma du désespoir en quelque chose d'autre, une passion différente que tout les deux avaient attendu et désiré.

Masamune déplaça son corps, le courbant d'une certaine façon plus intimement à celui de Yukimura, plaçant ses lèvres contre son l'oreille, une légère touche du bout de la langue au bon endroit qui fit gémir Yukimura d'un plaisir inconnu alors qu'il se remua dans sa chair, une passion complètement différente que tout ce qu'il avait jamais put expérimenté lors d'un combat se répandit à travers son corps. Et Masamune murmura, "Tu peut me prendre ce que tu veux, maudire mes efforts et t'éloigner de moi, bien aimé Amadeus. Détruit moi autant que tu le désire, mais j'aurais au moins cette unique nuit. Pour une nuit, je t'aurai complètement pour moi seul."

C'était autant un juron qu'une déclaration d'amour. Yukimura comprit la colère, la fureur concentré sur le destin, il la partageait même. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rapproché Masamune de lui et prier que les sentiments d'amour passionnels dans leur cœur puissent traversé le temps, même longtemps après que leurs corps n'aient oubliés.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait déjà fait cela auparavant, mais ça n'avait as d'importance. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il aurait jamais de l'un l'autre. Les marques de la chaire disparaitrons avec les jours et aucun des deux nous voulait blesser assez profondément pour celle qui restent plus. Les souvenirs ternirons avec le cruel passage du temps. Mais ils aurons la connaissance de cette instant, et à cet instant, ils étaient ensembles.

C'était beau; c'était douloureux. Ça leur correspondait parfaitement.

000

Masamune prit son temps, disposant lentement le jeune samouraï de ses vêtements, permettant a ses doigts d'effleurer les peau alors qu'il retirait les remparts de tissus. D'abord le haut, le opales de ses doigts défaisant les boutons en même temps qu'ils traçaient la musculature du torse et du ventre parfait de Yukimura. Une fois que la chemise fut retiré, Masamune poussa tendrement Yukimura à se rallongé sur le lit, laissant vagabonder ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers et de petit mordillements le long de sa gorge, sur sa poitrine, plus bas , jusqu'à ce que sa langue puisse tracé une ligne où la peau rencontrait le pantalon.

Les petites plaintes de Yukimura augmentaient avec chaque nouveau contact, même lorsqu'il essaya de mordre dans son poing, son corps se contorsionnant sous le plaisir que Masamune instaurait dans son corps consentant. Masamune souleva son corps, chercha ce poing de sa main et le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende.

Embrassant chaque pointe de doigt, Masamune murmura, "Ce petit appartement et peut être notre sanctuaire, mais c'est toi qui me donne le paradis. Tu m'est si incroyable, pour aucune autre raison que d'être seulement toi même. Merci, Yukimura, pour être devenu une si importante partie de ma vie."

Masamune replaça doucement la main de Yukimura sur le drap, et puis remonta les sienne le long des bras de Yukimura marquant un tournant au épaules pour les laissé redescendre le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le pantalon. Masamune défis le bouton, et puis descendit la braguette, et le fit glissé le long des magnifiques jambes de Yukimura, déposant des baisers tout aussi lentement qu'il descendait.

Yukimura laissa échappé un cri ardent et gesticula quant Masamune revint pour lécher et mordillé son membre à travers le tissu de son sous vêtement. Rendu désireux par l'air passionnel sur le visage de Yukimura, Masamune termina son mouvement en l'embrassant profondément, comme si il avait toute les intention d'asservir l'âme de Yukimura. A cet instant, si une partie de son âme n'appartenait pas déjà à Masamune, Yukimura la lui aurait donné avec joie. Masamune continua à embrasser Yukimura, utilisant son temps pour rapidement défaire la corde qui retenait les cheveux soyeux de Yukimura de son ravissement, Puis il retira ses propres vêtements tout en continuant à donné du plaisir à son samouraï.

Ensuite Masamune se débarrassa rapidement du sous vêtement de Yukimura, cherchant une opportunité de l'entendre vraiment crié son nom. Il voulait le goûter, avaler l'amertume et possédé une partie de lui d'une seule petite façon. Il tint la hampe de Yukimura, la pressant doucement entre ses mains pour que Yukimura courbe son dos, alors il commença à bougé sa main rapidement pour le voir se débattre encore plus.

Yukimura ne pensait pas qu'un tel plaisir puisse venir de la rencontre de deux corps, pas comme ça. Il regardait avec ses yeux embrumé alors que Masamune commença à passé sa langue tendrement sur lui, croyant cela être l'image la plu stimulante qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie entière.

Masamune donna un petit baiser sur un côté du membre, avant de placé ses mains sur les hanches de Yukimura pour l'empêcher de bougé alors qu'il essayait de l'avaler en entier. Les yeux de Masamune se fermèrent avec un bonheur incommensurable quant Yukimura hurla finalement son nom.

Quant Masamune se retira finalement, Yukimura gémi et essaya de le faire revenir. Avec un sourire d'affection, Masamune se pencha pour embrasser son front, et il commença à chercher dans sa commode, poussant son corps à ignoré sa propre envie et les mains de Yukimura caressant chaque parcelles de la peau de Masamune qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

Masamune se trouva à rougir légèrement quant il sortir un tube nécessaire, Yukimura parvint à l'interroger rien qu'avec l'expression de son visage. Masamune toussa un peut, "J'ai été plutôt optimiste ses deux dernières semaines. Ne sourit pas comme ça."

Mais Yukimura ne pouvait pas se retenir, il trouvait simplement Masamune si étrangement charmant dans cet anormale incertitude. Il se releva du lit pour enroulé son corps autour de Masamune, il l'embrassa avec tout son amour, comme si rien qu'avec ce contact Masamune pouvait ressentir tout autant que lui.

Masamune se servi de cette opportunité, retirant un long bandeau rouge du tiroir, un cadeau de départ qu'il avait gardé. Il l'enroula autour de sa main puis celle de Yukimura, créant pour eux un lien plus puissant qu'une bague, plus honnête que des mots, les joignant ensemble avec plus que chacun était autorisé à donné, une cérémonie dans leurs cœurs, même si seulement pour une nuit. Yukimura leva sa main, et celle de Masamune avec, ses yeux se figèrent momentanément face à leurs doigts entrelacés de rouge, voyant quelqu'un d'autre pendant une seconde Masamune embrassa leur doigts joints, rappelant à Yukimura qu'il pourra avoir ses souvenirs bien assez tôt. Ce soir n'était rien que pour eux.

"Comment ?" murmura Yukimura au bandeau rouge.

"Tu as mentionné une fois, comment tu avait perdu le tien. Tu devrai en avoir un autre avant que tu ne reparte. Parce que celui la vient de moi, et maintenant tu te souviendra de moi aussi longtemps que tu le portera."

"Masamune..." murmura Yukimura incrédule. "Je me souviendrait de toi même quant je ne le porterait pas."

Et il s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Et finalement ils ire plus loin, Masamune s'introduisant dans le corps de celui qu'il aimait alors que Yukimura l'attirait encore plus près, ses bras et ses jambes désespéré se réveillant de la où ils étaient enroulé autour de Masamune. Ça n'avait pas d'importance si cela faisait mal, il n'y avait jamais eu un aspect de leur amour qui n'avait pas été d'une certaine manière douloureux, mais ils avaient toujours besoin l'un de l'autre.

Yukimura était exubérant au lit. Masamune chérissait cela, aimait cela. Le besoin frénétique, le corps ouvert, les cris de son nom, les griffures dans son dos, si passionné, si vivant, et tout cela n'appartenant qu'a Masamune.

Masamune murmura à Yukimura alors qu'il continuait ses folles impulsions en lui, ses mots et son souffle chaud s'ajoutant au séduisant effleurement de ses lèvres le long de l'oreille sensible de Yukimura. "Peu importe à qui tu as tenu avant moi, et peut importe à qui tu tiendra après moi, je veux que tu pense toujours à moi. Je suis le premier à t'avoir enlacé et embrassé. j'ai été le premier à t'avoir fait l'amour. Je suis celui enfoui en toi à cet instant, et quant on viendra mon amour sera le poison qui imprimera au cœur de ton âme toute mes émotions, te tachant avec tout mon amour pour que tu ne 'oubli jamais. Je serais toujours en toi."

Comme leur amour, leur passion était sidérante, intense et douloureuse. Les deux furent rappeler une fois de plus combien peut de temps il leur restait. Et le plaisir pouvait si facilement se brisé sous les assauts d'une perte.

"Arrête."

Masamune se figea immédiatement, se retira et s'éloigna, craignant le rejet due à une autre étrange confession. Mais Yukimura lui souri, quant bien même il essayait de percevoir le monde autour de lui a travers les brumes de la passion. Il se déplaça de dessous Masamune; avant de poussé l'autre homme à s'allonger sur le dos pour le chevaucher.

Rougissant fortement, mais n'ayant rien besoin de plus que de s'engager à la mémoire de cet homme, Yukimura passa des doigts calleux sur le torse de Masamune avant de se penché pour s'étaler sur lui, ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Masamune, "Peut importe à que tu as tenu avant moi où après moi, tu pensera à moi comme le premier à t'avoir enlacé et à t'avoir aimé et toujours." Yukimura souleva son corps pour s'empaler su un Masamune aux yeux grands ouvert et respirant lourdement. "Tu es celui avec qui je suis à cet instant, et tu ne m'oubliera jamais...parce tout comme tu es toujours en moi; je suis toujours en toi, je t'aime vraiment, Masamune."

000 ***

Quant leurs corps hypersensibles ne purent pas en supporter d'avantage, Masamune resta appuyé contre la tête de son lit, Yukimura calé entre ses jambes et contre son torse, drapé par les bras de Masamune. Aucun des deux ne pouvait se résoudre à dormi même si l'épuisement les entrainaient, a la place, ils essayaient de discuté aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient, apprenant l'un sur l'autre autant que cela leur était possible, ajoutant occasionnellement un baiser vagabond.

Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils n'auraient que cette nuit.

Yukimura avait la tête posé contre le cœur de Masamune, et les bras autours de lui se resserrèrent, poussant Yukimura à souhaité pouvoir se fondre encore plus, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de touché une personne au delà de la barrière de la chaire.

"Yukimura. Tu ne ma jamais dit avant. Quel était ton souhait ?" demanda Masamune, se penchant pour embrasser le dessus de la tête de Yukimura.

Yukimura pouvait sentir ses yeux se fermer, les heures de plaisir absolu prenant le dessus sur lui. "J'étais mourant. Je souhaité beaucoup de choses. Je pense que c'est peut être que quant tu meurt tu réalise ce que tu as toujours réellement désiré...même si c'est incroyablement égoïste."

Masamune accepta cette vague réponse et serra encore plus Yukimura. Aimé dans ces bras, Yukimura repensa au souhaits qu'il avait fait, et comment le plus important était déjà devenu réalité. Au moment de sa mort, il avait souhaité sauver Date Masamune, avait voulu voir cet homme passionné en vie et se battant avec tout son esprit grégaire une fois de plus. Il avait souhaité la victoire de Oyakata-sama et le bien être de Sasuke. Il avait souhaité que tout les soldats combattant contre Oda Nobunaga soient sauvés.

Il avait de nombreux souhait pour les autres, mais Yukimura avait aussi un souhait tout à lui. Celui qui devint le plus fort au moment de mourir, c'était bien plus égoïste qu'il ne l'admettrai jamais. Le souhait qu'il voulait pour lui même était celui qui lui avait été accordé, les autres ils aurait à les rendre réels par lui même. Mais son bienaimé et égoïste souhait avait été accordé.

Dans une vie de massacre et de servitude, il avait finalement put obtenir cela, un seul instant de parfait bonheur sans précédent. Yukimura ne pouvait pas imaginer être plus heureux que ce qu'il était à cet instant, enlacé dans les bras d'une personne qui l'aimait complètement. C'était un éclat de temps dans l'entièreté de sa vie qui le porterait jusqu'à ce que son existence de bataille sans fin brise finalement son corps, bien que jamais son esprit, plus jamais.

Pour cet homme, pour cet instant de bonheur, il réduirait n'importe quel ennemi en cendre. Il bâtira se futur monde avec ses lances et le feu continue de son esprit.

Dans quatre cent ans ce moment se reproduira.

Avant que Yukimura n'ait le temps de le réaliser, il s'endormit sous le son constant et doux d'un cœur battant uniquement pour lui.

***

Des bruits réveillèrent Yukimura, qui se demanda quant il s'était endormi. Il se leva lentement de leur lit, enveloppant son corps endolorie d'un drap avant de se stopper pour écouté avec un petit sourire triste. Il avait été réveillé par de la musique, une mélodie de triomphe et de tragédie, joué passionnément par les doigts talentueux de son amant, les même doigts qui avait jouer merveilleusement de son corps la nuit précédente.

Yukimura voyagea de leur chambre jusque la où Masamune finissait sa chanson.

"C'était magnifique, Masamune."

Masamune sursauta légèrement, se tourna vers Yukimura avec un peut de culpabilité et un ton de rougissement. "Hey, désolé je n'était pas la quant tu t'es réveillé...et pardonne moi aussi pour t'avoir réveillé. J'ai essayé d'être silencieux mais j'avais tout de même besoin de l'entendre une fois avec mes oreilles..."

"C'était incroyable, Masamune. Comment ça s'appelle ? Quel compositeur la écrite ?"

Masamune gesticula inconfortablement."...c'est simplement la chanson de Yukimura. Je l'ai écrite. Je l'écrivait. Je voulait au moins la finir avant que...cela fait quelques semaine que je l'écrivait maintenant."

"…"

"…"

"Je doit y retourner," fini par dire Yukimura, s'asseyant à côté de Masamune sur le banc du piano.

Masamune pencha sa tête. "Je sait. C'est pour cela que je l'ai fini. Je veux que tu la prenne avec toi."

"N'en as tu pas besoin ?" demanda Yukimura, la préoccupation se dévoilant dans ses yeux.

Masamune se contenta de sourire tragiquement, amoureusement. "Je m'en souviendrait. Je me souviendrait de toi. Alors je veux que tu te souvienne de moi."

Yukimura inclina sa tête avec confusion. "Comment pourrai-je jamais oublier ?"

"Prend là c'est tout. En plus du bandeau, il n'y as rien d'autre que je puisse t'offrir."

Yukimura enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Masamune. "Je ne peut pas la lire comme tu le fait, mais je me souviendrait combien s'était beau quant je l'ai entendu. Voudrait tu la joué pour moi encore une fois ?"

"Idiot. Je la jouerai pour le restant de ma vie."

Ils se sourirent tristement. Puis s'enlacèrent à nouveau avant de se préparer pour leurs dernière s heures, tout deux priant pour qu'un désastre se produise, que quelque chose ne fonctionnerait pas, qu'il puisse avoir plus qu'encore une minute. Chacun essayant de ne pas être trop égoïste, tout deux souhaitant que l'autre soit plus égoïste.

Aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour.

***

Ils étaient maintenant devant l'arbre Sakura des souhait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant si cela marcherait, tout deux sachant que d'une manière cela arriverait. Yukimura était dans sa tenue de samouraï une fois encore, le bandeau de Masamune caché dans ses vêtements, il devait revenir tout comme il était parti.

"Alors, même les souhait ne deviennent pas vraiment réalité, hein ?" demanda Masamune, son affirmation plus consterné qu'une véritable question.

Yukimura tapa légèrement le côté de la tête de Masamune avec son poing. "Ne dis pas ça. Les souhait nous on permis de nous rencontrer, pas vrai ? Nous n'étions probablement jamais censé nous rencontrer, mais nous somme la. Je suis reconnaissant de cela. Je ne t'oublierait jamais, Masamune. Je promet que j'aiderais à créer ce monde pour toi. Comme ça nous nous retrouverons un jour, même si ce n'est pas nécessairement notre futur."

Masamune l'attrapa et le colla contre lui. "Je ne peut vraiment pas te garder, non ?"

Yukimura lui rendit son étreinte, laissant tombé ses lances et serrant le dossier contenant sa chanson plus fort, leur étreinte devint sans espoir et écrasante. "Tu m'aura toujours. Mon corps et mon âme appartiennent à mon seigneur, mais j'aimerais toujours Masamune. Ça ne changera jamais. Soit heureux Masamune. Aime toi, tien aux autres, et s'il te plait tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qui pourra te donner un bonheur infini."

"Tu va mourir."

"Oui."

"On ne se reverra jamais, pas vrai ?"

"Jamais."

Ils s'agrippèrent plus fort, aucun des deux ne voulant vraiment dire au revoir, tout deux souhaitant qu'un dieux miséricordieux leur transférerait une notion leur disant que cela ne faisait rien qu'ils gardent l'autre pour toujours. Mais il n'y aurait pas d'intervention divine. Leur rencontre avait sauvé leur vie pour un plus grand objectif, et c'était la seule chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais demander.

Masamune murmura dans les cheveux de Yukimura, "Je promet de devenir un homme dont tu serait fier, fort et sûr de soi. Je serait l'homme que tu sera fier d'aimé même à quatre cent ans loin de moi. Personne que tu pourra rencontré dans ton époque ne pourra être comparé à moi."

Il ignora la partie de son cœur qui se souvenait de son autre lui, l'obstiné et fougueux Date Masamune.

Yukimura ne remarqua pas ses pensées vagabondes. "Je te crois; fait moi confiance, je te crois."

"Alors...comment ça marche ?"

Yukimura embrasse la base du cou de Masamune, sur un léger bleu qu'il avait laissé de la nuit précédente, et ignora sa peine pour murmurer, "Tu me laisse partir."

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Yukimura ramassa ses lances, il parti avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent dire quelque chose de plus.

Les papiers griffonné de notes de sa chanson s'éparpillèrent sous l'arbre, soufflé comme si ils étaient les derniers pétales de la saison. Masamune retint tendrement la page qu'il avait attrapé avec des doigts désespérés mais délicats, passant ses yeux sur la preuve mélodique de son amour. Un morceau de tissu rouge tourillonna dans le vent avant de s'accrocher dans l'une des branches du sakura. Il n'eurent même as le droit à cela, même pas un souvenir.

Masamune sourit avec douleur alors qu'il portait le papier à ses lèvres.

C'était terminer maintenant, la note finale de le chanson d'amour se joua.

***

Il échangèrent un sourire, Yukimura le soutenant physiquement tout comme Date l'avait une fois supporté mentalement. Ils étaient une bonne équipe. La fête avait été dangereuse, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que Yukimura que Masamune aurait voulu à ses côté.

Il avait su dès leur première rencontre que Yukimura serait important pour lui, mais c'était ce combat final qui lui avait permit de réalisé combien. Pendant cette seconde, quant il avait sentit comme si Yukimura avait en quelque sorte disparu de ce monde, il n'avait jamais été autant alarmé. Puis, pas même une seconde plus tas, il avait senti le jeune homme lui revenir, et utilisant son soulagement, son besoin de protéger, les souvenirs d'une panique toujours dans son système, une nouvelle force en Date alla de paire avec un nouveau pouvoir en Yukimura, et ensemble ils abattirent la justice sur le Roi Démon.

Date pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi Takeda Shingen avait prit Yukimura sous son aile. Ce garçon était le plus jeune général que Date avait rencontré dans cette guerre, et il était déjà l'un des guerrier les plus brillants. Il était jeune, naïf, et ressentait toujours la culpabilité pour les morts. Même ainsi, avec un peut de conseil, il serai réellement incroyable. Date voulait faire face à cet adversaire, il voulait aidé ce garçon a grandir en un homme plein de capacités. Quant le tigre de Kaï est tombé, Date avait dissolu son armée et fonça au combat avec Yukimura, désireux d'inspiré ce jeune homme à se retrouver, voulant revoir cette étincelle de vie qui réveillait en Date quelque chose de proche de la magie. Ce garçon allait devenir remarquable, et cette pensée enflammait Date. Date voulait, avait besoin, d'être une partie de cela. Une pièce de ce qui ferait de Sanada Yukimura la radieuse figure qu'il était destiné à devenir. Après leur premier combat, Date avait ressenti le pouvoir et la passion de se garçon appeler le sienne. C'était à coupé le souffle d'une façon que seul un guerrier pouvait apprécier, mais Date savait qu'il était lui même destiné à être un personnage important dans la vie de ce Sanada Yukimura.

Mais Maintenant, alors que Yukimura tendait Date à un Kojûro inquiet, le plus jeune samouraï avait laissé sa main reposé sur son bras avant de le lâcher rapidement, sourient sans même semblé vraiment le voir lui. C'était étrange et surréaliste, omniscient et perdu, seul dans un moment où il devrai être heureux.

Il semblait soudainement être un homme que n'avait jamais rencontré Date Masamune.

Date ne pouvait pas comprendre le sentiment d'anxiété qui se rependit en lui, comme si il venait de perdre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir voulu, et que d'une certaine c'était déjà parti. Quelque chose avait réparer ce garçon, l'avait amélioré, et Date ne faisait pas parti de cela. Sanada Yukimura avait, à ça manière, en l'espace de quelques minutes, grandit au dessus de lui. Date n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Ce jeune homme qui avait été son camarade depuis un court moment, mais avec un esprit qu'il connaissait aussi intimement que le sien, devenait subitement un étranger.

Date observa Yukimura courir vers le ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke, comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Il entendu vaguement Kojûro lui parlé, mais il n'arrivait pas à écouté, son attention concentré sur le soudain étranger qui avait autrefois été une âme sœur. Yukimura, qui maintenant semblait être plus un homme qu'un garçon, le regarda une fois, une chaleur familière revint à Date, mais il sut que cette chaleur n'était pas pour lui. La même passion, le même courage, la même exubérance, les même gentillesse et loyauté, mais il y avait là quelque chose de mature et de différent, comme si Yukimura avait perdu au lieu de remporté dans leur victoire.

Date se demanda intensément ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir manquer.

Yukimura fini par laisser Sasuke pour allé regardé le soleil levant, avec une invincible tout nouvelle force et un sourire si triste. Repoussant doucement Kojûro, Date s'avança suffisamment pour l'entendre dire, comme si il parlait à quelqu'un se trouvant vraiment très loin, "Je l'ai fait. Nous l'avons tué. Je promet que je ne faiblirai plus jamais. Je veux créer le monde dans lequel on s'est rencontré. Et je sait que tu ne faiblira plus jamais non plis. Je promet que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Adieu."

Ces mots...la façon dont ils avaient été prononcés...Date fut frappé en plein cœur et insensible à la douleur sur ses côtes, ne put même plus sentir son sang coulé, alors qu'il comprit en un instant ce qu'il avait perdu. Il regarda Yukimura chercher quelque chose sous sa veste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux comme si il avait mal. Il porta une main à sa tempe, comme cherchant pour une pièce manquante de lui même.

Date regarda sa propre main, qui une fois avait été enlacé par une bandeau rouge comme un ruban chéri, prudent et affectueux.

Il n'était plus là.

Il voulait qu'il revienne.

"Masamune-sama ?"

"Rentrons à la maison, Kojûro."

_Je reviendrais, Sanada Yukimura, et je ramènerait tes yeux sur moi. Attend un peut petit enfoiré. Je vais récupérer ce qui m'a été prit, et je te reconnaitrait à nouveau._

"Masamune-sama ?" demanda Kojûro avec incertitude, et Date commença à rire de cette façon folle et optimiste qu'il aimait tant et que Kojûro craignait habituellement.

"Don't worry ! Ce serra amusant ! Un différent type de party. Je vais conquérir quelque chose de différent ! Ce serra la plus intéressante des party, you see ?"

Après tout il était Date Masamune, et ce fils d'Oshû ne pliait devant aucun homme.

***

Cela faisait trois mois depuis qu'il avait laissé Yukimura partir, et la vie avait continuer même alors que Masamune ne l'avait pas voulu.

Parce qu'il en avait eu besoin, Masamune avait vendu l'appartement qui avait été leur sanctuaire, se décidant finalement à allé vivre avec Kojûro. Les souvenirs de lui et Yukimura ensemble étaient enfermé pour toujours dans son cœur, lui donnant la force pour trouvé une nouvelle vois vers le bonheur.

Motochika avait prit le retour de Masamune dans le grand monde avec une gaité extrême, l'entrainant selon son bon désir alors que Motonari soupirait pour eux deux. Masamune avait commencé à vivre, faisait des efforts avec ses vieux amis, se fit de nouveaux amis, et revint même sur le devant de la scène avec son piano. Pour Yukimura, et pour son petit frère, Masamune vivrait pour lui même et trouverait un moyen pour rendre sa vie à la foi belle et remplis avec aussi peut de regret possible.

Bien que la majorité de ses amis étaient à la fac maintenant, Masamune devait redoublé sa dernière année de lycée à cause de son abandon. L'établissement qu'il avait choisi ne pouvait être que celui la, l'école avec l'arbre sakura qui exhaussait les vœux. Il ne ferait plus de vœux devant maintenant, désireux de réaliser ses rêves avec sa volonté propre, mais il sentait comme si il avait besoin d'être ici. Un penchant dans son âme l'avait à nouveau conduit ici.

"Sasuke ! Attend moi !"

Le cœur de Masamune battis la chamade alors que son œil s'agrandit à la vu d'une figure reconnaissable. Il était sur le point de l'appeler, de courir vers lui, et si nécessaire, attrapé physiquement ce garçon courant à travers la rue toute proche. Mais il se rappela alors la réalité de son amour et se contenta de sourire, heureux d'être au moins capable de voir ce visage familier, même si ce n'était pas l'exacte personne qu'il cherchait.

Mais Masamune fut toujours capable de sourire en dépit de tout, et cela était une bonne chose.

"Hey, Yukimura," murmura Masamune. "Je pense vraiment que tout va allé bien pour nous."

Et il fit un pas de plus dans sa vie.

***

"la vie nous a appris que l'amour ne consiste pas seulement à un échange de regard, mais à regarder ensemble dans la même direction."

-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

***

OWARI


End file.
